Lupine
by IbeCrazy
Summary: Luna Lupine has just moved from a little town in Nevada to Beacon Hills, California. She thought everything and everyone would be normal. Boy was she wrong. Now she's been mixed into a part of something much larger than herself and even the Lupine blood in her that makes her howl at the moon won't be enough to prepare her for what's going to happen next. Eventually Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The noise from the truck's stereo blasted as I sulked in the back seat of my dad's blue Chevy Silverado. The person's voice in the so pressed into my ears. I ground my teeth in frustration. My parents sat in the front seats. Mom in the passenger, and my father in the driver's seat. I growled. My irritation slipping through.

"Dad! Please turn it off or at least down!"

"Why honey is it hurting your ears," my younger brother mocked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Carter stop taunting your sister," my mother warned.

I threw my head back banging it on the seat. A growing pain continued in my head.  
I knew my dad wasn't going to turn down the radio any time soon. He was mad at me just like my annoying brother, and my Mother. I was the reason we were leaving Nevada to stupid California anyway.  
My brother didn't mind as much as my parents though. Because in his mind we were going where all the hot babes were. His words not mine.

My parents were a different story though. I've lost their trust, I ruined their life Oh No! I've lost their respect, I've disappointed them all. Blah blah blah blah blah.

It wasn't like I actually meant to do it. Did they really think I was happy moving from my home town! Hell to the freaking No. But they were just too thick skinned to realize they weren't the only ones suffering.

I sighed heavily through my nose, and turned my head to look out the window. The landscape was actually quite breathtaking. Miles and miles of tall trees stretched out all around us. Not exactly how I imagined California, but I was very thankful. After all where else would I shift. On the beach? Ha-ha hilarious. Notice the sarcasm.

"You know we wouldn't even be in the truck if it  
weren't for you!" Carter exclaimed.

"But your just a stupid girl! You ruin everything. I told you! I told you, you shouldn't have dated that stupid..."

All at once my eyes flashed bright gold, my nail grew into talons, and my teeth elongated. I turned, and growled at him, as I tried to rein in my wolf.

"Luna Trinity Lupine! Calm down right now before you shift, and ruin my truck!"

My dad pulled over onto the side of the road, and turned to stare at me. His eyes turned black as he focused His gaze on me causing my wolf to stand down. He was alpha after all.

"Luna That's an order. Get out."

Hastily I unbuckled my seat belt , and scrambled to find the handle. At that moment all my mind was screaming was get the hell out of the truck. My feet hit the ground with a thud. I grabbed my messenger bag from where I was sitting, and slipped it over my shoulders.

"We are going to the house sweetheart. When you're done just follow the scent. We're pretty close to the new house." My step mom said kindly.

She didn't know what she was talking about, and she was kidding herself if she thought she did. 'Follow the scent'? I wasn't a dog like she thought, and I sure as hell wasn't going to follow her rancid scent.

I nodded my head, and slammed the door. My feet stepped backwards as my dad burned rubber leaving me in the middle of Nowhere. But finally the blaring music disappeared, and I was left in silence.

"Screw you all." I mumble hotly under my breath.

I turned on my heel and ran into the forest. branches tried to tug on my brown leather jacket and my bag as I gracefully soared through the forest.

Angry tears freely ran down my face. My family hated me. Hated me! All because of a mistake.

I slowed my pace down until I was walking, and grabbed the bag that was swinging at my side. My hand gripped the adjustable strap, and of course my claws were digging into my skin causing blood to run down my forearm and into my sleeve.

I sat down by the base of a tall tree. My head looked back and hit the rough wood. Tears leaked down onto my cheeks, and landed on my zipped up jacket. They rolled down and seeped into my pants.

Did they really hate me? And over some foolish mistake? Wasn't family supposed to love you forever and always. Not to mention unconditional?

The more I thought about it the more pissed I became. They weren't at all innocent! Maybe they hadn't caused the move to California, but at least I hadn't killed anybody. And even if I had they should have still been understanding.

My wolf paced inside me. Angry and hurt that her family, her pack wouldn't let us at least explain.

I ripped my bag off viciously, and unzipped my brown leather jacket. I pulled at the sleeves. It became inside out, and stuck to my wrist. I threw it onto the bag.

I began to unbutton my white short sleeved blouse and un tuck it from my pants. It slid down my arms as I shimmied it off. It caught onto my many bracelets. I let out a low growl as I loosened them all and jerk them off. I reached up for my wolf pendant necklace, and unclasped it.

I took off my tank top so all I had on my chest was my plane black bra. I looked down at my feet and realized my shoes were on. I quickly untied my leather ankle boots and tore them off.

Once I was done undressing I quickly stuffed my wadded up clothes into the bag.

The sun was beginning to set. It casted beautiful colors into the clouds. Above me the moon arose. The silver ball was almost full.

My eyes were still bright as I began to call my wolf to the surface. My bones began to brake and reset themselves, and hair began to sprout all over my body.  
I panted deeply from the work of my shift. I grabbed the bag in my muzzle, through it up, and slipped it through my thick neck, and shoulders.

As soon as I was all set I dashed the forest. The breeze sifted through my pitch black fur. My bright gold eyes caught everything around me, and my sharp claws dug into the dirt and pine needles.

The moon was now high in the sky letting rays of moonlight shine down onto my body. I loved this feeling. And as soon as that thought went through my mind all of the events from the day were forgotten.

About an hour later I stood on a large rock that jutted out by a small ridge that looked down into a grove.

I threw back my large head, and howled. My vocal chords vibrated at noise. My long snout was pointed towards the moon.

The forest echoed with my song. I couldn't help but smile a wolfish grin. I hadn't been howling that long when I heard a branch brake.

I stopped instantly, and turned my head. My ears perked up, as did my nose. I caught the scent of a male.

I dashed back into the trees, and followed the scent. In all honesty it wasn't that hard to find him. He was tripping over everything. It was embarrassing really. I hid behind one of the many trees.

He dropped to his knees and began to search for something. His hands brushed away at the forest floor.

Just as I was about to confront him a howl sounded through the forest. I blew hot air out of my nose in frustration. I knew it was my Father calling me back home.

I looked over at the boy to see him frozen in fear. His face was sheet white. I followed his gaze to a black hulking beast.

It was mutated to say at the least. It looked like a deformed wolf. It was almost mocking to my family.

The beast was staring right at the boy with its blood red eyes, and in a flash he was on top of the boy trying to make him his next meal.

My jaw dropped slightly at the scene displayed in front of me. I quickly recovered, and ran towards them.

I snapped at the thing's flesh trying to pull it off of the boy. The beast directed its attention to me. Instantly he lunged. The beast's claws dug into my skin as I yelped in pain. Once his jaw clamped onto my flesh I growled, and began tearing into it as well.

I could tell that the thing fighting me was acting on instinct. It had no training or experience it was slightly stronger than me. It was also an alpha, and apparently when it came to things that fight back he wasn't sure what to do. It was as if he wasn't used to being matched in strength. And that gave me the upper hand.

He let go, and backed up. I stood up, and began to shake in anger. The boy I had saved looked at me in shock, and horror. I snapped my teeth in his direction silently telling him to go. He turned, and ran like a bat from hell.

Turning my gaze back onto the beast in front of me we began circling each other. The beasts legs were longer than his front ones, and his snout wasn't fully elongated enough to be considered a wolf's. The thing almost looked like a wolverine or a badger.

In a silent agreement no man would be able to understand we lunged at each other. Both of us stood on our hind legs. Our front legs were wrapped around each other's neck as we tried to rip the throat out of our opponents neck.

I decided that the original way of fighting was not working so I tried a more human approach. I unwrapped my arms from his neck, and fell back down to all fours. The mutated creature was obviously caught off guard by my sudden, and totally unexpected movements. He began to fall because I was no longer supporting his massive form. Right before he fell to all fours like I had, I rammed my large skull into his gut. He gasped, and tried to suck in air. While he was occupied with his absence of air I saw the opportunity and seized it.

I tore into his fur and skin. The beast's blood poured into my mouth as I bit down harder. He growled and tried to get away from me, but I was still clamped onto him. The thing had enough brute strength to tear away from me leaving a large amount of flesh in my mouth. Hastily I spat it out. It landed several feet away from me.

I looked up at him. His side was covered in a dark red substance that reflected the moonlight. He put his weight on his back legs, and put his snout in the air.

A terrifying roar shook the forest. It took everything in me not to cower at his dominance. He was not my alpha, but even though that was true, his alpha status was more dominate than my beta status. I returned his call with my own horrific roar, challenging him.

I bared my canines at him, and pinned my ears. With one final huff he growled, and ran off into the thick forest's covering.

Once the mutated creature was out of sight I howled answering my father letting him know my location. When I was done with that I ran after the boy.

His scent was mixed with blood and sweat, and that frightened me.

What if he were dead. What would I do then? Then that fight would have been for nothing. I would have basically gotten my wounds for nothing. The boy had seemed scared shitless. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

It didn't take me that long to catch up with him. When I did I slowed down and didn't let him see me. He ran out into the road just as a red car passed. It swerved trying not to hit him. The car fishtailed and spun water up towards the sky. I looked up at the starless sky, and finally realized it was raining. I blinked away the water that had filled my eyes, and returned my gaze to the boys. He lifted his shirt and revealed a bite mark on his stomach.

My eyes popped open in surprise as another howl ripped through the forest. I gave the boy one last look and then ran to the new house my family had inhabited.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I don't own teen wolf just my characters._

* * *

I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could as I opened the front door to my new house. Boxes were stacked sky high every where I turned. but even that couldn't distract me from the man standing in front of me.

"Luna Trinity Lupine. Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

"I was out on a run." I clenched my hands together.

"Why were you out there so long. I told you to come home," he asked while rolling His eyes.

"I lost your scent in the rain So I had to find you on my own " I lied. It rolled easily off my tongue. Lying was second nature to me. I learned at a young age how to lie well. My father was able to pick up lies through heart rate. So I taught myself how to keep it neutral.

He ran a hand through His graying hair.

"Can I go,"

"Yeah. Your room is the attic. I put all your stuff up there."

"Thanks," I said sarcasticly.

I then began to go up the stairs. After three flights of stairs, I made it up to my new room.

The walls a light brown and the floor was made from wood. The ceiling was really high, and had rows of wood lining it. There was a windows seat for the one window in the room. Overall I really liked it.

In the corner of the room was a sleeping bag. My bed for the night. I picked up the large dark green roll, and walked over to the window. I place it there and I began to unfasten the straps and unbuckle the snaps.

I walked over to one of the many card board boxes. This one said 'PJ's though.

I lengthened my claws, and ripped through the tape. The box popped open to reveal tons of colorful pajamas. I grabbed the first set in the box. Which happened to be a pair of skimpy purple Poka-dotted shorts with a plain purple tank.

Fortunately I got a room that included my own bathroom. I ran over to the white door, and opened it.

The bathroom looked like normal. Everything was white except the dark colored marble counter top. But at that moment I didn't care. All wanted was to take a hot shower, and wash away the dirt and grime. I threw my clothes onto the counter, and put the dirty ones into my hamper.

Later on that night I snuggled inside my sleeping bag. My damp hair dripped onto the hardwood floor.

*~*  
The wind pushed me violently, as I ran through the unfamiliar forest. The scents around me were mixed. In my rising panic I began to shake and quiver as my claws dug into the soft ground below me. I whined in frustration. I had No idea where I was. The trees and landscape looked the same.  
Suddenly only one tree remained. I halted, and began to sniff my surroundings. But I found nothing.  
A dark silohette appeared from behind the tall tree. I began to walk closer. The figure became more detailed. I then realized it was holding a bow, and that the bow was aiming at me.

The person let go of the string, arrow whistled towards me. I yipped in surprise When it embedded itself into my shoulder.

The poison that was at the tipping of the arrow was in my blood. I dropped to the ground in pain. Shifting back into my human form my attacker approached me.

The person's boot pressed into my skin making me roll onto my back. The boot was then moved to my ribs right below my chest.

The person's face was then revealed to be a girl. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders as She leaned down closer to my face.

"Welcome to Beacon hills, " She mocked. Her boot then crushed my ribs gasping for air. She pulled back another arrow.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." She sneered as She let go of the arrow.

"Holy shit!" I whispered as I bolted up into a sitting position.  
Sweat dripped down my forehead. I placed both of my hands on my clammy cheeks.

"Just a dream, just a dream." I repeated to myself.

I turned my head to look out the window. The trees were covered in a fine layer of frost, and the rising sun shined through the tops of them.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Relieving my sore muscles. I placed my feet on the cold ground, and shivered.

Just as I stood up a vibrating noise sounded. I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed my messenger bag from the tiled floor. I opened the flap and dug through my new school supplies and grabbed my black razor phone.

On the screen it read, 'school 7:00'.

Good an hour to get ready. I went over to a box that had 'clothes written in sloppy cursive. Yeah I didn't have the greatest handwriting.

I picked an outfit for the day, and walked back into the bathroom. My mother already had already put all my hair appliances, and other 'girly' things into my bathroom.

I pulled out a few Bobby pins. I twisted a small piece of my black hair, and put two bobby pins in to hold it. My hair was about average. It ended in the middle of my back. It wasn't stick straight it still curled a little.

When I was finished with my hair I grabbed my make up. I loved natural colors, not bright exotic neon colors. I put on a light brown eye shadow, and lightly applied it to my eye lids. Next I put on a black eye liner and mascara.

I examined myself in the mirror. My bright green eyes stood out against my thick eye lashes. My lips were a natural light pink. I had ivory skin that was carried on through generations of Italian ancestry.

The outfit I had chosen for the day was a black sheer t-shirt. I put a white tank underneath it. It had a scoop neck So it showed only a little bit of cleavage showing. For pants I had on a pair of slim wranglers. On my neck rested my wolf necklace and on my wrists were bracelets.

I nodded my head in aprovement, grabbed my bag and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I turned on my heel and headed down to the main floor.

At the table my brother stuffed His face with an unnecessary amount of food. He had a bowl of froot loops in front of him. By the bowl was four pieces of toast drenched in butter. On a little plate he had three fried eggs stacked top of each other.

I rolled my eyes at my brother, and grabbed a package of strawberry pop-tarts.

"I'm leaving right now So I guess you will have to catch a ride on the bus." I swirled my car keys on my finger.

He looked up from his cereal to see me with my hip cocked to the side and my lips in a thin line. He grabbed His eggs and slapped them on His toast. Carter grabbed his grey hoodie, and breakfast and was out the door in a second.

"Okay then I guess no bus." I mumbled underneath my breath.

* * *

_thankyou everyone who has tokken the time to read __**Lupine**__. Read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own __**Teen Wolf **__or any of the characters, just my OC's_

* * *

I walked out into the chilly morning. The breeze nipped at my skin, and suddenly I was thankful for the brown leather jacket that was wrapped around me.

Carter was already in the passenger seat of my small, cheap, beat up, silver mustang.

Before everything happens back in Nevada that car had been my friends, and my best friend. We took it every where. But now all it served for to me was a sour reminder of what happened.

I hopped into the drivers side of the car and started the engine. It rumbled to life, and the radio started up. I sped out of the drive way, and into the deserted road.

"Okay let's see if we can get there with only one trip without getting lost on the way." I said to myself.

"Whatever. I don't know if you have noticed, but you don't exactly have the best of luck Luna." Carter said like the little brat he was.

"We have to stop and get gas first. Mom said the school is about fifteen minutes away, and school here starts at 8:25." I looked down at the clock on the radio.

"Whatever. As long as you get me there."

I glared at the road ahead, and tried to keep my temper in check. I reached over, and turned up the radio. I began to softly sing with it.

"Uh Luna? Don't you think we are going a little fast?" Carter asked.

I looked down at the speedometer. It read seventy miles per hour. I rolled my eyes. What a wimp.

"No," I replied simply.

"Your going to make us wreck!" He exclaimed.

"There is a reason I have a licence."

"Yeah. That reason is because that guy thought you were hot." He stated.

"Carter 'that guy' was like forty, and I was fifteen. I doubt it. Besides if you think this is bad you should ride with Kristy."

"Well I can't because I won't ever see Kristy, or anybody from Nevada again. Because of my amazingly fantastic screw up of a sister!" He taunted. "Oh That's you by the way." Carter mocked.  
My grip tightened on the wheel and my foot pressed down on the gas. Carter was thrown back into his seat. His eyes grew as large as saucers as trees flew by us. His hand gripped the arm rests.

I smirked at his panicked expression. Up ahead the trees thinned out and a building stood in place.

"I bet that's the gas station. What do you think Carter?" I teased.  
His face was pale, and I smelt the nervousness rolling off him in waves. I threw my head back and laughed.

"You know? You should be able to shift into a dog." Carter said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because your a bitch," he commented.

"Oh Carter your just jealous because you were adopted, and so you can't shift," I retorted, as I parked at the gas station.

He began to mumble to himself about how horrible I am, how he hates me so much, yada yada yada. I grabbed my wallet out of my bag, and got out of the car.

As I filled up my vehicle a black Camaro parked behind me. Making my piece of crap car even more shitty. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful piece of work. I tapped on the window of my car to get my little brother's attention. He looked up at me. His mouth was covered in strawberry filling and white frosting. My jaw dropped as I realized What he was eating. I opened the door hastily and stuck my head inside.

"Carter! Is that my freaking pop-tart?" I yelled. He looked down at the silver wrapper in His hand. Then back up to me. Carter shook His head.

Now looking back on it it was quite a funny sight , but I was already pissed at him to begin with. His cheeks were poking out as he tried to contain my pop-tart in His mouth.

"Your an ass! And here I was going to show you that awesome car behind us," I exclaimed.

We both turned our heads toward the car behind us only to find it's owner leaning on the door with an amused look on His face as he stared at us. Or you know me since Carter was in the car.

My face turned five shades of red as I realized he just saw the whole scene. I pulled my head out of the door, and slammed it shut.

I looked at the stranger who was obviously still watching me. We made eye contact and I couldn't help but notice those green eyes were strikingly beautiful. I hastily shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head.

I started walking towards the gas station to pay. The bell ringed as the door opened signaling I was there. Right by the door there was tons of jerky, and other types of dried meats. A small smirk placed itself on my lips. I reached over and grabbed a bag of it.

As I payed for the gas and jerky the bell rang again. In walked black Camaro guy.

He had a neutral expression on his rugged face. His black leather jacket strained against his broad shoulders. And without realizing it I began to eye goggle him. His green eyes found mine, and my breath got caught in my throat. He continued his way towards me, or most likely the counter to pay for his gas.

The gas guy behind me cleared his throat. Annoyance clouding his features.

"Miss. That will be thirty dollars, and twenty-six cents." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh alright," I blushed. I dug the wallet out of my pocket. As I put the money on the counter I felt someones gaze on me. I turned around only to find the man studying me.

I looked back at the gas man, and saw he was holding out my jerky. I grabbed it, and left the store.

The gravel underneath my feet crunched as I made my way to the car. My hands were stuffed in the pockets of my jeans. I whistled softly, and opened my silver door. Just as I was about to get in the Camaro man came out.

"Luna," he yelled trying to get my attention.

My head shot up and I took my leg out of the car.

"How do you know my name," I asked once he stood in front of me. All that separated us was my small car door.

He stuck out his arm and opened his hand. When his fingers were out of the way I saw my licence in his palm.

"Okay so you know my name now tell me yours." I orders.

"Derek Hale. When did your family move here." Wow he was really blunt.

I cocked my eyebrow up.

"Last night," I said.

"What has your family done since you've been here."

"They have been unpacking boxes." I answered while I tapped my fingers on the top of my car.

"Have you gone into the forest," I looked at him.

"No," I lied. "And even if I had it wouldn't be any of your business now would it," I continued.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Derek didn't say anything for several seconds. I rolled my eyes, and got in my car.

I turned my keys in the ignition, and left the parking lot. Looking into my mirror I saw Derek getting into his car. I returned my gaze back onto the road and sped off.

"So you already replaced your douche back at home?" Carter challenged.

"Shut up." I grunted out.

"Wow touchy," he threw his hands in the air in surrender as I turned my now glowing eyes at him.

"Dude! Don't go wolf in your car," he exclaimed.

I took a deep breath through my nose and loosened my grip on the wheel.

"You should really learn how to control your temper. It could get you and your family in trouble. Like for example we could have to move to a different state! Oh wait you already caused that!" Carter exclaimed.

"Carter you can stop pretending you don't want to be here," I yelled.

"I don't want to be here, " he argued.

"You just lied," I smirked.  
He slouched in his seat pouting. I leaned over and flicked him in the lips. Carter looked over, and glared. He reached over and turned on the radio. He flipped through the channels until he found a song he liked.

"No I am not going to listen to that crap you like to call music." I yelled.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Carter sang with the song.

I changed it so a cd was playing instead. It was a mix of all my favorites. A mix from country clear down to indie rock.

"Oh and what is this," He whined.

"This is music with meaning," I exclaimed as the song Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N' Roses played through my car's speakers.

"And you said my music was crappy," he mumbled.

"My car, my music," I told him.

He groaned and hit his head on the dash board in front of him.

"Hey is that the school." Carter asked as the trees began to thin out.

"Yes I believe it is." I answered.

* * *

_I know Derek is a a little out of character, but I promise he won't be so ooc in later chapters _


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into the busy school parking lot. The school was just like every other stereotypical school. It was made of red bricks, and had a white sign on the side that said 'beacon hills high school'. It had bike rails, stair, and everything you could think of.

"Are you ready to be the center if attention for the next little while?" He exclaimed.

"Not at all." I muttered.

Carter jumped out, and walked slowly towards the school entrance. He winked at random girls that he defined as 'worthy of his attention'. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic behavior, and got out of the car.

Unlike Carter I didn't want attention. So I walked at a fast pace to catch up with the bastard. As soon as I was caught up with him I grabbed his arm roughly, and dragged him through the door and into the school building.

He whined about me being a kill joy, and a horrible sister. I squeezed his arm tighter, as I pushed him through the office door.

The lady looked up from her computer, and stared at us in alarm.

"Hello Mrs-" I looked down at the name tag on the desk. "Mrs. Argent. Me and my brother here are new and we were wondering if you had our schedules and anything else you want to give us," I asked calmly.

"Oh yes." She opened a filing cabinet, and pulled out a small stack of papers.  
"Luna Lupine the Junior." She handed me a few papers. "And Carter Steffler freshman. I thought you said he is your brother." She asked.

"He's adopted," I explained. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well That's all. Good luck on your first day."

We both turned and walked out into the deserted hallway. Carter turned and glared at me.

"You don't have to go around telling everyone I'm adopted! I'm not some child you can just drag around! If you do it again I'll tell dad, and he is already mad at you. Do you really want to add to your pile of '_reason to be mad at Luna'," _Carter threatened.

I glared at him. Grabbing his shirt I slammed him into one of the many pale blue lockers. My face was only inches away from his when my wolf came into the scene. My eyes flashed gold and my canines grew.

"Do not forget your place with me. You are already walking on thin ice. Don't push your luck any further," I threatened.

I let go of his wrinkled shirt and walked towards my first period. I knew he was right. My parents were disappointed and angry at me. But it hurt when he said it out loud. It was like a slap in the face by reality. Still fuming about my brother's words I pushed opened the door to my chemistry class.

Everyone turned to look at the person who had just disturbed their class. Which just so happened to be me. And there first impression wasn't too hot. I knew I had anger coming off me in waves, but I couldn't help it, and they sure as hell wouldn't understand the reason behind my emotions.

"Hi," I said shortly to the pompous teacher in front of me

"Hello miss Lupine." I gave a curt nod.

"Okay go find your seat." I looked around and found a seat beside a random guy who was half asleep.

The teacher began to lecture about something I had no care about I blocked him out and began to look around the room.

All of my peers shared the same expression. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their blank faces.

I locked gazes with a familiar brown eyed boy. My jaw slackened at the sight of the boy from last night. The boy that had been attacked by the mutated beast. We both stared at each other until a ringing phone pierced through my ears. I winced slightly and the boy did the same.

He looked around searching for the phones owner. I watched him with curiosity.

Could he hear the phone even though it was outside. He then looked out the window and saw a girl talking in the phone.

She was talking to her mom about how she was fine she had just forgotten her pen.

Minutes later the girl walked through the class door. I couldn't help but notice she looked familiar, like I had seen her before, but try as I might, I couldn't place the face.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," the principal announced.

The girl then sat behind the tan boy. He turned and handed a pen to her.

He did hear her! Did that mean he was like me. No that couldn't be possible he would have to be a Lupine. And he wasn't. My father was an only child and both of his parents had died. My family was the only Lupines alive. But what if he turned into a horrible beast just like the one that bit him.

I looked away from him and decided right then and there, that I was going to keep an eye on him.

* * *

We all dashed out of our seats, and into the halls as the bell rang. Teenagers swarmed around finding their lockers, and grabbing their supplies for the end of school.

I was one of those teenagers just not as excited as the rest. I opened my locker, grabbed my notebooks, and shoved them into my messenger bag.

As I shut my locker I noticed Allison beside me copying everybody else around her. I knew I wouldn't make many friends this year but I wanted to replace my old ones and try to forget them. I also knew that the only way I would be able to place her face was if I got to know her.

"Hi I'm Luna," I greeted.

"Allison," She waved her hand.

"I know I'm in your class in first hour," I explained.

"Oh yeah, yeah I remember." Allison nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I'm new here too. My family just got here yesterday,"

"Mine too,"

I was about to say something else When a strawberry blonde came over.

"That jacket is absolutely killer! Where Did you get it?" The red head asked.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison explained.

"And you," She said turning to me.

"Where on earth did you find that beauty. It's totally retro." She asked pointing to my wolf necklace.

"It was just a birthday present. Nothing special," I lied while running my fingers over the smooth cool surface.

"And you two are my new best friends," She exclaimed.

A tall blonde boy walked up to the girl in front of us. He was the guy I sat behind in English class. She greeted him and then kissed the boy. I wanted to gag as She cooed at him.

The red head broke away from her high school lover and looked at us.

"My name is Lydia, and this is my boyfriend, Jackson." She told us. We nodded.

"So there's a party next weekend, " Lydia started.

"A party," Allison asked slowly.

"Yeah Friday night. Maybe you guys should come,"

"I have to wash my car,"

"Uh- I can't it's family night this Friday," we said at the same time. The two of us both looked at each other and grimaced.

Wasn't that the oldest excuse in the book? At least I didn't say I was washing my dog. I didn't even have a dog!

"Thanks for asking," Allison said politely.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the game," Jackson asked.

"Game? You mean like football," Allison questioned curiously.

"Football's a joke! Lacrosse is the sport here. We've won the state championship for the past three years," Jackson gloated.

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia flirted.

I shuffled on my feet awkwardly as they continued on with their little love fest.

"We have practice in a few minutes. That is if you girls aren't going anywhere." Jackson invited.

"Well actually I was going to, uh-,"

"Perfect," Lydia cut her off and grabbed our arms.  
~~~

I sat down on the bleachers with Allison, and Lydia. At first she came off way bitchy, but the more I got to know her the more I began to like her. Allison was about the same but she was more quiet and put together.

As the boy that had been attacked walked into the field with his fellow amigo I began to listen in.

"Well if your playing I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench. You're really going to do that to your best friend." He whined.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life's sitting in the sidelines." The boy explained as he put down his equipment. "This season I'm making first line," he said determination laced into his words.

"McCall. Your on goal," the obnoxious teacher barked. He handed McCall the helmet and goal stick.

"I've never played," he tried to explain to his annoying coach.

"I know scoring some shots will give you a confidence boost, but it's your first day back So get them energized, fire it up!" The coach exclaimed.

"What about me," McCall questioned.

"Try not to take any to the face. Come on let's go!" He shouted to his team. My ears rang at the volume of the man's voice.

McCall walked over to the net. He slipped on the helmet and gripped onto the stick as if it were his life line.

"Who is that," Allison asked.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class," She explained. I hummed an agreement and continued to watch.

The coach blew the whistle and McCall fell to the to the ground grasping at his ears. I grimaced at the sight, and bit my lip trying to contain my laughter, as the crowd burst into giggling.

McCall stood from the ground and shook it off, and gripped his stick harder. All of his team mates were in a single file line ready to pound him. The one first in line threw it as hard as he could.

I held my breath and waited for something else embarrassing to happen to the kid. I watched in amazement as he caught the ball easily.

McCall looked down at his net and realized he caught it. He looked up with a shocked expression. As if he hadn't meant to do that. After that he began to catch every single one with ease.

"It seems like he's pretty good," Allison observed.

"Yeah very Good," Lydia agreed.

In the line of team mates Jackson pushed one of the players away.

"Uh Oh," I said dramatically.

Jackson then ran at full speed towards McCall. He leaped into the air and flung the ball with every ounce of strength he could muster. I bit the inside of my mouth and squinted my eyes.

McCall caught the ball as if it were the easiest thing to do. The crowd began to cheer. Lydia screamed with excitement. I flinched at her powerful lungs.

"That's my friend," I heard one of the players scream at the bench.

I laughed at the display of enthusiasm the school shared. Even though it made my ears ring. We all stood and began to make our way to our cars.

"It was nice meeting you two." I said to the two girls in front of me.

"Yeah we should totally hang," Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah we should," Allison agreed.

All of us exchanged numbers. They began to walk away as I hopped into my car. My brother was in the passenger seat. A cocky smirk was placed on his lips.

"It's a good thing I decided to make friends with people, and go to the lacrosse practice. Or else I would have been waiting. I would have probably called dad and you would be grounded," Carter gloated.

"Carter shut up. I don't need you to ruin my day," I said as I pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Whatever. Just be thankful," he smirked.

"Of that? An annoying 'adopted' brother who can't keep his mouth shut? Or the fact he's always on my ass about a mistake? Carter just keep your freaking mouth closed, and then I'll be thankful," I yelled.

Carter's mouth flubbed like a fish as he tried to come up with a nasty remark. He turned his head and looked out the window. I rolled my eyes at him, and continued down the road.  
◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◐◑◐◑◐◑◑◑◑◐◑◑◑◑


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got home I quickly ran upstairs and changed my pants into sweats and took off all of my braclettes. After i was done changing I told my mother I would be out for a run, and ran out the door.

The tree line was only a few yards away from my drive way where my silver mustang was parked. When I hit the tree line I began to undress. I put all of my clothing in my messenger bag, and began to shift.

Seconds later I stood in my massive wolf form. I darted through the forest and let my wolf take over. She was more than happy with that decision.

About ten minutes later I smelled two males. I stalked up to them and hid myself. I realized that one was McCall and the other was his friend. I shifted back and began to dress myself.

The two boys crossed a small creek and began to talk.

"I-I don't know what it was. I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." McCall tried to explain. "And That's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." He continued.

"Smell things? Like what?" The other boy asked.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket," McCall said.

The boy began to dig through his pocket.

"I don't even have mint gum in my po-," he pulled out a small piece of gum that had probably been washed several times over. He stuffed it back in.

"So it began with a bite?"

"What if it's some type of infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline right before I go into shock." McCall tried to make up scenarios. But I wasn't paying attention to them I was paying attention to the tall leather jacket wearing guy that was watching them.

I looked back at them in panick. I crouched low ready to interfere if it got bad.

McCall was searching through leaves for something.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. That thing cost me like, eighty bucks," his friend slapped his arm, and tried to direct his attention to the man.

Derek Hale the man from the gas station stood tall and proud with a neutral expression that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." Derek asked.

"Uh sorry we didn't know," McCall's friend began to explain.

"Yeah we were just looking first something but- Forget it," McCall said.

Derek chucked something at the boy. McCall caught it easily, and looked down only to find his inhaler. He looked up in surprise, but found him stalking away. He looked at his friend and they began to walk away.

I turned around ready to head home only to find something looking my path. Or more like someone. I fell back down to the ground in fright. Looking up I saw a man wearing a leather jacket. He had a scowl on his face. My jaw dropped.

"Spying are we?" Derek asked.

"I uh. I mean, I wasn't-." I tried to spit out the words.

"That was a rhetorical question," he explained. "Now answer this. What the hell are you doing in the forest Luna?" He asked with anger.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my butt. Anger seeped into my veins as my wolf thrashed around inside me begging to be let out.

"You know what! I don't have to explain myself to you!" I shouted.

He growled at me like a dog. My eyes popped out and my jaw dropped as I realized he wasn't human either.

I gripped into his jacket and pulled him closer to me. Our noses were almost touching as I glared at him.

"What the hell are you," I growled out.

"A person you shouldn't be messing with," he glared right back.

That was enough to give my wolf partial control over my body. I gripped onto his jacket tighter and flung him into a tree.

My eyes flashed gold and my teeth and claws sharpened.

He stood up and brushed off his jacket. His eyes locked with mine.

"Well now that we've established your not human either." He pulled off his jacket and hung it in the tree he hit when I threw him. "Let's play," he growled.

His face changed into something more animal like, and his eyes turned bright blue instead of his forest green. Fingernail turned into claws and teeth became fangs.

My face was similar to his but mine wasn't deformed, and I didn't have facial hair. He charged at me with inhuman speed. I hunched over ready to take the force of his attack.

He plowed into me. I grabbed onto his torso as our feet slid across the ground. Once we were stopped I let go of him, and skipped to the side.

He stood up and looked over at me. Derek growled and came at me again. I jumped up and used him for leverage as I flipped over him.

I put my weight on my hands and kicked my legs out making him fall to the ground. I quickly straddled his chest pinned his arms with my legs, and put my claws to his throat.

"You. Are. Dead," I growled at him.

Derek's jaw dropped as he realized he lost.

"Now. Tell me what the hell you are, and what McCall us turning into or I can keep kicking your ass until you do, and I'm pretty sure my wolf is gonna want more than a simple smack down next time. So I advise you tell me if you want to keep your appendages. Because I'm not leaving until I know," I told him.

His face shifted back, and then I was staring at his beautiful eyes. I wanted to slap myself for thinking that.

"I will tell you once you get off." He said.

I brought my hand down to his chest and pushed, warning him not to try anything funny. I jumped off of him and stood a few feet away. Derek sat up and grabbed his knees.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"Questions about me later. Right now I want to hear about you and your kind."

"Aren't you one of us," he asked while standing up.

"No. Now tell me." I demanded.

"We can't do it right here. We're going to have to go some where more private," he said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Gosh you make it sound like we're hooking up," I muttered to myself.

* * *

I looked at him skeptically as he began to walk off. I followed him until we reached a burnt down house.

"So... This is your house," I asked.

Derek looked back at me and gave me a nasty look, as he opened the door. We both stepped into the burnt home.

"Okay I'm going to ignore the fact that you live in a burnt down house," I said while looking at all the burnt walls and furniture.

We walked up the old stairs. The steps creaked with each step I took. When we reached the top Derek turned and looked at me. His hard eyes stared straight into mine.

Though the rest of his face showed no emotion his eyes were a different story. They were an ocean of emotion. They showed how much it hurt him to be here, how he was curious about me, and all the pent up anger he had flowing through him.

My face softened as I saw those emotions. He must have had one hell of a past.

We continued to walk until we reached a room with a window looking out into the forest. We both sat down with our legs crossed.

"I'm a werewolf," he said simply. I cocked a eyebrow at his bluntness.

"Scott's going to be a werewolf."

"Who is Scott," I asked.

"Scott McCall? You were just spying on him." He said as if he were talking to a child.

"So that's his name. Did you bite him?" I yelled.

"No. The alpha did. And I know you've seen him. Your bag reeks if him," I looked down at my messenger bag and sniffed it. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"How did I not notice that," I asked myself.

"I've told you what I am now you tell me what you are," he said.

"Werewolf," I shrugged my shoulders casually.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to detect a lie. A smirk played in my lips as he didn't hear my heart skip a seat. Because it never did.

"I already asked if you if you were like me." He was confused.

"I'm not like you," I whispered mockingly.

"You said you are a werewolf. I am a werewolf. Which means you are like me," he said while glaring.

"I'm not like you Derek," I answered truthfully.

He was about to say something else when I cut him off.

"You said the alpha bit him. Why?"

"Power. Our strength comes with numbers," Derek answered.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"What," he asked with surprise.

"I'm part of this now! And the alpha probably wants my head on a silver platter considering how big that hunk of meat was I tore off of him."

"You fought the alpha," Derek asked.

"Yeah, that's probably why my bag smell like him. Wait were you smelling me," I asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is your going to help me kill the Alpha."

"Why do you want him dead so badly," I questioned.

His eyes flashed blue and he gritted his teeth. His eyes were squeezed tight. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes blinked open, and he stared at me with surprise. I looked at him with concern.

"He killed my sister. She was the only family I had left besides my uncle. But I don't even consider him alive with the state he's in." He told me.

"I'll help you, but we're going to help Scott first. 'Cause he doesn't know What the hell is going on." I said to him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Gain his trust and tell him what's going on, and then we will figure out what to do after that," he told me.

I looked outside and noticed the sun setting. It was really beautiful. It kind if reminded me of the sunsets in Nevada only without the mountains. Then I realized my dad was probably wondering where I was.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I scrambled up. I tripped on the rubble, and began to curse.

Derek just sat there with his eyebrows raised.

"I have to go my dad is going to be pissed!" I exclaimed in a hurry. "I'm surprise he hasn't called yet," Right after I said that, a powerful howl went through the forest scattering birds everywhere.

"Never mind,"

I ran out of the room only to run back.

"Meet me after school tomorrow in the forest by the school," I didn't give him time to reply as I ran down the old noisy stair case.

When I reached the door I began undressing. So I was literally stripping and running at the same time. I began to stuff my clothes and shoes in by bag as I ran down the grubby porch steps.

The leaf covered ground was soft against my bare feet. All I had on was my sweats and my bra.

"Whatever," I heard Derek say as I hit the tree line.

When I was completely naked I shifted mid step.

My four legs hit the ground gracefully as I ran through the forest.

I couldn't help but think back to the knowledge I had just received. There were blood thirsty werewolves in Beacon Hills, lovely.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're going to find a ride home today," I told Carter as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'll catch a ride with my friend,"

"Okay, as long as you get home."

"Where are you going anyway?" Carter asked.

"I am going to see lacrosse tryouts," I lied easily.

"What the heck is lacrosse?" Carter exclaimed.

"The school sport. You know I don't even think any of these kids have ever seen a football game. Can you believe that." I said melo-dramatically.

"Well I guess that good so you won't have a reminder of your sleezy ex- boyfriend." Carter stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You know I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't bring him up," I said while turning off the car.

We both stepped out of my mustang, and walked to the school. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and put my keys in my pocket. We parted ways once we entered the school. Carter thought it was embarrassing walking with his sister. Yeah apparently i have cooties.

I spun the code for my locker, and played with the zipper on my brown leather jacket. My choice of clothes were about the same everyday. Leather jacket, wolf necklace, adjustable bracelettes, wrangler jeans, leather ankle boots, and a normal blouse. My hair was thrown into one french braid.

"Hey," I looked over to see Allison smiling at me.

I still couldn't place her face, and it was bugging me to no end.

"Hi," I returned the grin.

We both grabbed our stuff and went to our class.

Later on that day walked down the empty halls of the high school. I was tapping my leg to a tune in my head when I heard two male voices. I hid behind a wall of lockers When I saw that Jackson was talking to Scott.

"Alright little man why don't you tell me where you are getting your juice," Jackson said in a threatening demeanor.

"What," Scott asked confused by Jackson's question.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice." Jackson bit out.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping," he answered.

I bit my lip trying to contain my laughter.

"Now listen McCall. You're going to tell me exactly What it is, and where you're buying it. 'Cause there is no way in hell you're out there kick ass on the field like that without some type of chemical boost," Jackson growled.

"Oh you mean steroids! Are you on steroids?" I slammed my head into the lockers in front of me. What a dweeb.

Jackson slammed Scott into the lockers. Scott flinched a bit but recovered almost instantly.

"What's going on with you McCall," Jackson shouted.

"What's going on with me? You really want to know?" The boy nodded his head.

"Well so would I because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I'm doing things that are impossible. I'm sleep walking three miles into the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind," Scott sighed with relief once he got that off of his back.

"You think you're funny. Don't you McCall, "

I began to walk over to them as I felt the strong emotion of anger come off Jackson in waves.

"I know your hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is," Jackson pulled back his arm.

I hurried, and threw my arm up catching his fist. The boys both looked at me in surprise. I slightly squeezed his clenched hand, and Jackson tried to pull it out of mine. But I kept a firm grip on it.

"Do not touch him," I said to him while glaring.

I dropped his hand, and he cradled it. Jackson glared at the two of us thhen walked off as if he hadn't just had his ass handed to him by a girl.

I turned back to Scott. His eyes were still wide, and he was still leaning on the lockers.

"Hi I'm,"

"Scott McCall. I know." I cut him off. "Luna," I stuck my hand out towards him. Scott took my hand and shook it.

"You know I save your ass a lot," I smirked at him.

"What are you talking about? I have only met you once," he asked.

"Not exactly," I whispered into his ear. I turned on my heel, and walked off. Leaving him there in confusion.

* * *

Lydia, Allison, and I sat on the bleachers watching the players below us.

"So Allison has a date," Lydia leaned over Allison and began to talk to me.

"What! No way! With who?" I asked dramatically.

"Scott McCall! They are going to the party after practice" She said.

"And this is the first I'm hearing about it?" I faked hurt.

"Allison I thought we were closer than that," I put a hand to my heart.

Allison rolled her eyes at my dramatic behavior. The whistle blew, and every one turned their attention to the field.

"Let's gather 'round, come on," the team began to walk towards their coach, and listen to him. Scott looked over towards us three girls, and waved at Allison. Allison lifted her hand, and waved back.

"You got a question McCall," coach asked mockingly.

"What," Scott asked.

"You raised your hand, do you have a question," the coach repeated.

"Oh no. I was just um. Nothing. Sorry," I snickered at him.

"Okay, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you. Everything is cream cheese." The coach explained.

"Did he seriously just say cream cheese," I asked. My eyebrows raised as I stared down at the coach.

"Yeah he really weird. Just ignore him. That's what I do." Lydia offered.

"Now let's go, and show them what we got! Come on!"

All of the players scattered onto the field and got into position. Scott moved around the field and caught the ball. He ran towards the net trying to gain a point. Only to be knocked down by another player.

The player lifted up his helmet. And no surprise there. It was Jackson. Jackson smirked, and put his helmet back on. He ran off, and found his position again.

A low growl ripped through my throat as I observed the seen. What part of don't touch him, did he not understand.

Scott got back up, and went to his place. The two boys glared at each other as they waited for their signal.

The coach blew the whistle sending everyone into a frenzy. Scott grabbed the ball before Jackson knew what was happening. He dodged through multiple players with grace. Three team mates tried blocking his path, but he simply flipped over them, and flung the ball towards the net. The goalie tried to catch it but failed miserably.

All of us jumped from our seats, and screamed in excitement. The players gathered around him and cheered.

"McCall! Get over here," the coach demanded. Everyone quieted down, and tried to listen into the conversation.

"Yes coach,"

"What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field! What are you trying out for? The gymnastics team?" The coach screamed.

"No sir," Scott answered.

"What the hell was that?" He continued.

"I, I don't know I was just trying to make the shot,"

"Yeah well you made the shot." He glared at Scott. "And guess what," his hard exterior melted and a big grin replaced it.

"You're starting buddy. You made first line!"

Scott's head whipped up to look at his coach. He smiled a thousand watt grin. He looked over at stiles but his friend wasn't happy.

My eyes flickered over to the forest. There at the tree line was a tall brooding figure. When I focused on it I realized it was Derek.

"Crap," I whispered while grabbing my jacket and bag. I held up my pointer finger telling him one minute.

He stood there like a statue waiting for my arrival. I waited until the field was empty before I left. It would be a little suspicious if I went into the forest to meet up with some guy.

* * *

"We need a game plan, Derek," I said while leaning on one of the many trees around us.

Derek rolled his eyes, but came to stand by me.

"Okay so the full moon is tonight, and that's when Scott is going to be shifting for the first time," I looked up at Derek to see if so far I was right.

"He is going to a party with Allison tonight," I told him.

"He's most likely going to go to the forest," Derek told me after a few seconds. "It will be out of instinct. And when he does you need to be there waiting for him. Hunters will be out tonight so we need to be cautious." He explained.

"Of course there's hunters," I mumbled to myself.

"Okay what are you going to do," I asked him.

"Well after the idiot leaves he's most likely going to ditch his date I'm going to take her back and then I'm going to meet up with you two,"

"Sounds like a plan. I will meet you at my house,"

I then turned and ran back to the parking lot to get my car.

* * *

_I know I already posted a chapter today, but I was bored out of my mind since I didn't go to school today. So here you guys go. __**Read and Review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

I waited for Derek on the roof of my house. I knew my parents wouldn't let me go to the party. Even if I wasn't going for that reason. Especially with what happened the last time I went to a kegger. And there was no way in hell I would tell my parents why. My dad would freak out and make us move again.

I kept scratching my skin on the rough shingles of the roof. My skin would instantly heal though.

I had been sitting there for about a half an hour When he showed up. Derek stood at the edge of the forest signaling me to come.  
I rolled my eyes at his impatience, and jumped from my roof.

I landed gracefully without a sound. I was standing by Derek within seconds.

He cocked his eyebrow up, and began to walk deeper into the forest.

''I didn't want my parents to see me," I explained.

"So tonight is the full moon. Shouldn't you be shifting and trying to kill me, " I asked.

"I have control over myself. What's your excuse," he turned and looked at me.

"I'm a werewolf, but my life doesn't center around the moon. I'm not like you Derek," I brushed passed him, and took the role of leader.

"How are you a different type? What makes you different from me," he trailed behind me.

"Let's just say I'm a little closer to my wolf side than you," I began to fiddle with my wolf pendent.

We walked out of the forest onto the road, where a black Camaro was parked. I whistled when it came into few. We both got in, and before I even had time to close the door he stomped on the gas. I began to laugh at the familiarity of the driving.

Derek looked at me with a startled expression.

"What," he growled while stared at me.

"No! No! Don't look at me look at the road," I choked out through my laughter.

"Then tell me what the hell you are laughing at," he yelled.

"You drive just like me, and now I realize why my brother is always hanging on to something while I'm driving," I told him after I had quit laughing.

It felt good to laugh again. I hadn't been laughing as much since the move. Before the insadint happened in Nevada I used to be a happy go lucky person. My friends were always telling me I laugh too much. And even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone but myself, I felt as if being with Derek I was starting to gain my old personality back, and damn did it feel good.

"Oh," he returned his gaze back to the road.

I drummed my fingers on my leg to dust in the wind by Kansas, and began to hum softly.

Derek's knuckles became white as he gripped the steering wheel. He jaw was clenched, and he glared at the road in front of us.

"Hey just be glad in not singing," I teased

He relaxed slightly once I had stopped.

"Are you actually horrible or are you just saying that," Derek asked.

"Well my old friends. The ones from Nevada. They used to say I had a really great voice. But I think they only said that 'cause we were friends, and friends do that kind of crap." I sighed as I recalled the old memories.

"Why did you move," he curiously asked.

That question caught me by surprise. That was for sure. My mouth became dry, and my tongue felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Words were hard to make, as all of the memories slammed into the front if my mind. What could I tell him? Money problems? Or I could tell him I slept around a lot, and my reputation caught up to me. I laughed internally at that one. He would be able to tell that I had never had sex before. And then all of the sudden, it became difficult for me to lie. Not just difficult but impossible.

"I-I. Um,"

Fortunately my wolf loved me enough to save me. She gave me the courage, and confidence to tell him a little bit of my past.

"I made a mistake. It's my fault that my family had to move here," my wolf said. She gave me my control back.

Derek looked over at me, only to find me leaning against the window with my eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"I doubt it was all your fault," he finally said.

I opened my eyes, and smiled at him. I slapped him on the shoulder roughly. He looked at my hand on his shoulder, and then he glared at me.

"You'd be the first," I smiled weakly at him.

"We're here," he said When we pulled up to an over crowded house.

The house was massive, and had a 'I'm rich, and your not' feel to it. Intoxicated teens filled the house to it's brink. They were all 'dancing I guess you could call it. But to a sober eye it was just people humping, and grinding with their clothes on. It was disgusting.

Derek, and I got out of the car. My hair, and brown jacket blew around with the soft breeze. But my messenger bag stayed in place. Derek slammed his car door. He began walking at a fast pace towards the house.

"Oh, boy." I jogged to catch up with him. I tried not to think about what happened the last time I was involved with alcohol.

"Blend in with the crowd. If he thinks we are a threat he might shift, and kill everyone," he said hastily as we weaved through the crowd.

My noes scrunched up in disgust. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and arousal made me nauseous. The music pounded against my sensitive ears. I felt lightheaded, but I didn't dare show it on the outside.

Derek turned around and looked at me. He nodded his head telling me that the plan was in motion. I nodded back. I blinked, and then he was gone. I rolled my eyes at him.

A plastic cup was shoved into my hands. I looked up to see a drunk guy in front of me. He had dark brown eyes that were almost black. His teeth were slightly crooked but not too badly. The boy's hair was a light brown. He was kind of attractive, but him being completely wasted was a turn off.

"You're not drunk yet!" He slurred. His spit hit me in the face.

"Nope. I'm not," I said while wiping his saliva off of my cheeks.

A familiar scent washed over me. I looked over to the middle of the crowd. Allison, and Scott were dancing in the middle if the floor. Surrounded by drunk teens.

I looked back at the guy in front of me. He was still staring at me. I tried to smile, but I was sure I looked more like I was baring my teeth at the guy. He didn't notice though.

"Come dance with me," I demanded pulling him into the clustered crowd.

He stumbled a bit but thankfully didn't fall. He placed his hands on my hips, and pulled me close to him. His hands ran up, and down my sides. We began to grind. Hypocritical of me yes I know. But Derek told me to blend with the crowd So that was What I was doing.

I began to push my hands up his T-shirt. His stomach muscles flexed as I ran my hands up his abbs. I continued to watch Scott though. Boy was he getting frisky with Allison.

He squeezed her butt, and touch her in other places. Speaking of butts. The guy I was with moved my messenger bag, and continued to feel me up.

"Hey wanna get up here. The rooms are full upstairs but I'm sure we can go to my car and you could give me a little treat. If you know what I mean." He whispered. His breath smelled like beer.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stand this any more. I looked back are Scott. Desperate for any change. Scott began to wince as if he were in pain. I watched curiously as the boy began sucking on my neck quite sloppily. Scott then walked away. He swayed as if he were drunk.

I pushed away from the horny boy. He grabbed my wrist roughly, and tried to pull me towards him. I yanked my hand out of his grip. He was then angry, but honestly I didn't care. I pushed him, and this time he actually fell.

"Sorry but your car doesn't sound very comfortable," I said sarcastically.

I turned on my heel and began shoving people out of my way. They yelled, and cussed at me. But my attention was on finding Scott.

When I had finally made it outside I only saw Scott speeding down the road.

"Crap," I ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair.

I looked around, and found Derek talking to Allison. She began to walk towards his car. He looked at me, and his sweet, and innocent facade vanished leaving a scowl in it's place.

"Go get him," I barely heard him say over the loud, crappy music that played.

I nodded my head, and then took off towards the dark forest. The trees scratched at my face, and clothes. Cuts were all over my face. I was running as fast as I could towards his house. I was following his scent since I had no idea where he lived.

Finally I reached his house. I heard water running. I ran up to the house, and began climbing the outside wall. I crawled through his bedroom window, and landed on his bed.

Scott's friend was there banging on the door. He kept yelling at Scott. When the bed creaked he looked over in surprise. His eyes bulged, and he started banging in the door harder. He never broke I contact.

"Scott. Scott!" He pleaded.

The door swung open. Scott was standing there with only his pants on. Water was dripping down his upper body. His eyes were gold, and his teeth were sharp.

"I'm going after Allison," he growled.

Scott ran towards the window, and then jumped. His friend, and I ran over to check on him. He had landed in a puddle, and was Now breathing deeply. Scott stood up, and proceeded to run into the forest.

I turned to look at the slightly younger boy.

"Luna," I told him.

"Uh- I'm Stiles," he looked slightly baffled. he kept moving around, and jerking his head as if it were impossible to stand still.

"Well then, don't you worry. I'll bring your friend back in one piece," I slapped his shoulder.

He looked at me in surprise, and nodded. I put my hands on the window seal, and swung onto the roof.

"I promise," I stared at him letting him know I was honest.

I grabbed my bag, and jacket, and handed it to him. I unclasped my wolf necklace, and took off all of my bracelets. He took those too.

Stiles stared at me in confusion.

"They are my valuables. I don't want them ruined if I shift. Just give them back at school."

I winked at him. I turned my back to him, and jumped. My knees took the force of the fall, but unlike Scott I wasn't dramatic. Right as soon as I landed, I was off into the forest, following him again.

* * *

**_Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

That time I caught up to him in minutes. He looked over at me in surprise. Scott growled, and tried to out run me. But he was built differently. He was bigger boned, and heavier then me. Where I was athletically built. I was made for speed, and fighting. And it also helped that my dad had been training me since I knew how to walk.

After minutes of flat out sprinting we came to a tree. The tree had a black jacket hanging on one of the branches. I sniffed it trying to find a scent. It was Allison's, and Scott was aware of that too.

"Where is she," he yelled.

"She is safe. From you," Derek told him.

Scott stood in front of me as if to protect me. I rolled my eyes. I knew that it was just instinct. Scott knew me, and wanted to protect me from the unknown threat.

Two hands grabbed Scott, and tossed him. I stood back, and let the two boys go at it. They both began rolling on the ground, and tried to again the upper hand. Finally Derek gripped Scott by the neck, and held him against a tree.

"What did you do with her," he demanded.

"Sh- quiet." Derek said. "Luna, come here," I walked over to them.

"Do you here that?" Derek asked.

We both looked off to the distance. I tuned into my wolf, and let her come close to the surface. My eyes began to glow as I heard men coming closer. And from the sounds of it they were packing ammo.

"Too late. They're already here. Run," Derek yelled.

Derek, and I took off, but Scott was confused, and so he stayed. He finally realized the danger of the situation, but it was too late.

Scott began to run. A blinding light hit a tree, and sent Scott to the ground. He covered his face, and looked around trying to regain his sight. He stood up only to be pinned by an arrow.

"Derek look," I pulled at his jacket.

"Yeah I see it," he said.

"We have to help him," I pulled his arm to the scene.

Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand from his arm.

"I know that," he growled.

He still had his hand loosely wrapped around my small wrist. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He looked down at his hand, and then let it go hastily.

"Follow my lead," he began walking away.

We hid behind the trees, and watched. Three men emerged out of the darkness of the forest. The middle one stepped forward. He had blonde hair, and he carried himself like a leader.

"Take him," he barked.

Derek sneaked up behind one of the men, and tossed him like he was a paperweight. I followed his lead, and grabbed the other one.

The head hunter was the only one left standing. He turned around, and pulled out his gun. all he found was trees. Derek grabbed Scott, and started to make a run for it.

"Luna! Come on," he said low enough enough so only I could hear him.

"Go I got this," I whispered back.

"Come on," he demanded. But I didn't listen.

"I'll be fine,"

Derek growled, and turned away from me. Him and Scott took off.

The man cocked his gun, and got ready for me.

"Don't you have a code," I sarcastically asked..

"Depends on the situation," I hid behind a tree.

The man's two friends had gained conscious, and were now backing him up.

"Or, the wolf," He added.

One of the hunters began making kissing noises, while the other whistled. I growled, and called my wolf to the surface.

The only reason I had stayed was because I knew Scott still wasn't fully there, and Derek would have a hard time getting him out of there. I stayed to buy them time. Another reason was because I needed to find out more about these hunters. How they worked, and what I was up against.

When I was younger my dad used to tell me about them. Bow they feared the Lupines because we could completely turn ourselves to our wolf side. We were more power then they could handle.

One of the two idiots shot at the trees. I shifted completely then, and came out of hiding. My ears were pinned, and my teeth were bared. The two began to shoot at me.

I sprinted towards the two, and ripped their guns from their hands. I gripped one of man's coats, and threw him. I copied myself with the other man.

The leader was standing there calmly. He stared at me with interest. He nodded his head in understanding. I watched him carefully, and when I thought I was safe enough I ran for the boys.

As soon as I saw Derek, and Scott I jumped behind a tree, and shifted back. I then realized I was naked. I rolled my eyes at myself. Did I really have to be such an idiot. I was just glad I gave my important stuff to stiles.

"Who were they," Scott exclaimed.

"Hunters. The kind that's been hunting us for centuries," Derek explained.

"Us? You mean you? You did this to me!" Scott yelled.

I winced at how loud he was yelling.

"Is it really that bad, Scott? That you can see better? That you can hear more clearly? That you can move faster than humanly possible," Derek asked.

"You have been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift," he finished.

"I don't want it," Scott told him.

"You will. And when you do, you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it." I leaned my head against the bark, and waited for them to be done.

"So you, and me Scott. We're brothers now," Derek finished.

I cleared my throat when Derek was done with his little speech.

I titled my head to the side, but kept everything else hidden. They looked at me in surprise. Both of them stepped forward in perfect unison.

"Hi. Uh- Derek could I possibly borrow your jacket," I squeaked.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but took it off anyways. He reached his arm out, and handed it to me.

My black hair spilled over my shoulders when I grabbed it from his hand. I took it with a grateful smile. He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

I slipped it on, and zipped it up. The jacket drowned me in black leather. It was a weird contrast change compared to my brown leather jacket. But the texture was the same. It ended a fingers width away from my knees.

I stepped out from behind my hiding spot.

"Are you okay," Scott asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said honestly. "But I am ready to head home. 'cause I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I said with a yawn.

"Let's go," Scott grabbed me, and we walked towards the road.

"Luna," I stopped, and turned towards Derek. "Be safe," I nodded, and continued my way with Scott.  
~~~

I dont really like how this chapter turned out but whatever. **_Read and Review please! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Scott, and I were walking on the asphalt road towards home. We had bith been silent since we left Derek.

"So are you like me," Scott asked.

"Kind of,"

"Why are you naked," I looked at him in surprise. He just blushed, and turned away.

"Uh. My clothes were kind of demolished," I explained sheepishly.

"How were your clothes 'demolished'," he questioned.

"When I shifted my clothes weren't big enough so they were ripped."

"None of my clothes tore so why did yours?"

"Because," I said simply.

"Because why. I'm already apart of this so you can't scare me." He stated.

"Listen Okay. You can't tell anyone! Derek doesn't know. Nobody knows except my family," I stopped, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise!" He told me.

I nodded my head, and grabbed his arm. I lead him back into the forest. He was confused, but followed me anyway.

"Look at my eyes No where else until I'm done,"

I didn't want him to see me naked. I sniffed the area to make sure No one was there, then I took off Derek's jacket. It landed on the ground softly.

"Woh, woh. What the hell are you doing," Scott yelled.

"Well I don't think Derek would appreciate it if I were to ruin his jacket," I said sarcastically.

Scott looked everywhere but me. It was really funny, but I was glad he wasn't staring at me in a sexual manner. I began to shift. My bones were snapping into a different place, and my teeth elongated.

When I was done I yipped to get his attention. He looked over at me in surprise, then fell over. I snorted in laughter, and laid down. Scott watched me curiously.

"I save your ass a lot," he quoted me.

"Holy! You are the wolf from the other night! You pulled Derek off me, and tore him to shreds," Scott yelled. He stood back up, and wiped the dirt off of himself.

I frowned when he said Derek attacked him. But I didn't correct him. For some reason Derek hadn't told Scott that he wasn't the one that bit him. So I trusted Derek enough to keep quiet.

"You can shift back. You are kind of freaking me out." I jumped up, and pretended to lunge at him.

He fell back cussing. I started laughing. Well as much as I could. It sounded like I was heaving, and snorting. Scott looked at me in confusion.

I shifted back, and grabbed the jacket. It slipped on easily. I zipped it up, and we walked back to the road.

"Am I going to be able to turn myself into a wolf," Scott asked.

"No,"

"Why not,"

"Because your not a Lupine," I explained.

"Is there more, or is it just you,"

"No. There are four including me,"

"Who are they," Scott asked curiously.

We were walking along the road again. I was barefoot, and Scott was shirtless. His hand was still wounded.

"Uh. Well there is me, my dad, my older brother Colton, and his mate Laura. But my brother doesn't live with me. He's in his twenty's."

"Why is Laura like you if she isn't a Lupine?" He asked.

"Because She mated my brother. When you mate a Lupine, you turn so your offspring will positively be a shape shifter."

"Mate," he questioned.

"Oh my gosh. Yes mate. You know. Mate as in sex," I blushed. He Did too.

"Oh." He said bashfully. "So whoever you know; do it with will become like you," he asked.

"No it's different for females. My mate won't turn like me. When I get married my maiden name will change from Lupine to whatever. It's only Lupines that keep shifting. It's kind of sexist if you ask me," I said.

"So you won't be able to shift once you get married,"

"No I will be able to. But my kids won't," I told him.

"And back to my earlier question. If your brother had sex with some random girl, she would turn?"

"No there is other stuff involved, but it's kind of embarrassing, and I don't want to go into details," I said while blushing.

"What about your mom. Shouldn't she be able to shift? And what about your younger brother,"

I was not expecting that question. I stopped abruptly.

"Luna," Scott stood in front of me, and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you Okay,"

"Yeah, yeah. You just caught me off guard,"

We continued walking.

"She's not my real mom. My mom died. She was my dad's true mate. And as for my younger brother. He's adopted,"

"I'm sorry," Scott apologized.

"Don't be. You didn't know, and besides it was awhile ago,"

"Stiles's mom died to,"

"Your friend,"

"Yeah the weird hyper active one," he described. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why did you come after me anyways. I mean you didn't even hardly know me," Scott asked after several minutes of silence.

"Because I consider you part of my own pack now, and pack sticks together," I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

A small smile formed on his lips. the rest of the walk was in a comfortablesilence A loud vehicle pulled up behind us. I turned to see who was driving the obnoxious vehicle. It was a blue beat up Jeep.

Scott jumped into the passenger side, and I hopped into the back. The owner turned out to be as noisy as his Jeep. It was Stiles.

"Luna. I see you followed through," Stiles turned, and looked at me.

"I always do," I smirked.

The back didn't have any seats so I kneeled on the floor. I noticed that Stile's eyes had traveled from mine to my chest. I looked down to see what he was staring at. I blushed when I realized that there was quite a bit of cleavage going on there.

"Stiles," I tried to get his attention.

"Dude!" Scott explained. He punched Stiles in the arm.

"Sorry," Stiles turned around, and hit the gas.

"You know what worries me the most," Scott asked after several minutes of silence.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head," Stiles threatened. I laughed at the two boys.

"She probably hates me now," Scott whined.

"You might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology," Stiles said.

"Or you know, you could just tell her the truth, and revel in the fact that You're a freaking werewolf!" The boy exclaimed.

Scott looked over at Stiles, and gave him a nasty look. I continued to laugh.

"Okay bad idea. Hey we'll get through this. And if I have to, I'll chain you up myself, and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."

"And I'm sure Luna would help me. I'm mean she helped you, right?" Scott nodded his head.

"What are you anyway. Are you a werewolf too," Stiles asked.

He reminded me of a little kid the day after Halloween, all hyped up on candy. I knew he was definitely on something. My eyes went gold, and I bared my canines. Stiles jerked the steering wheel slightly, then corrected his car.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that,"

I chuckled, and turned my head towards the window.

When things began to quiet down, I started to think about last night, or should I say morning. After last night I realized I was a part of something bigger than I was. And for the first time ever I felt like I was needed, and wanted. And I knew I wouldn't give it up for the world. Derek Scott, and Stiles they were my pack. I had been kicked out of my old one basically. And having these guys felt like I had finally found where I belonged. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

**_Read and Review! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of school. Scott was waiting for Allison, while Stiles and I talked.

Teenagers were bustling around. Some were talking to their friends while others were waiting for their ride. Stiles, and I stood off to the side. People kept bumping into my shoulder because it was so crowded.

In Nevada things weren't this crowded. Sure things got a little hectic sometimes, but never like this. Maybe it had something to do with the fact I was dating the share football player, or it was because people thought I came off as an intimidating person. I was an intimidated person! I turned into a giant wolf for goodness sake!

I sighed, and turned my attention back to Stiles. Us three had become really close in the short amount of time we had known each other. Carter waited in the car while I talked with Stiles.

I looked over, and saw Scott, and Allison leaning in to kiss.

"Stiles," I pointed to the pair.

"I think he had quite the apology. Don't you?" Stiles joked. I chuckled at him.

A car horn beeped, and made the two lovebirds jump apart. I looked over on the road. A red car was parked with the crowded parking lot waiting for Allison. She waved at Scott then walked over to the vehicle. Allison's father stood there waiting for her. Once Allison had gotten in he waved at Scott. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

Allison's father waved at Scott. Scott waved back in shock.

"Luna are you alright." Stiles worried.

"No, I don't think I am,"

The blue eyed man was the hunter from the full moon. Allison Argent's father was a hunter.

~~~

Carter, and I were in my car driving home from school to the house. We were both silent, and my radio played CDs. I hummed softly to each and every song. Trees whizzed pass us at such an extreme speed that they blurred together.

Carter had his head pressed up against the window. His hot breath left condensation on my windows. He began drawing smiley faces. His tan canvas book bag rested on his lap. Carter's blonde hair fell into his eyes. He was in need of a hair cut badly.

I returned my attention back onto the two way asphalt road.

"So not only do you have one boyfriend you have three," Carter said.

My head whipped over to look at him. His blue eyes were staring at my back eye lined green eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked.

"Well let's see. There's that really stupid sophomore. Stiles? Yeah that's his name. Oh, and his dweeb best friend who's suddenly good at lacrosse. And let's not forget your secret relationship with that older guy. Who you snuck out with on Friday. Is it even legal for you to be screwing him," he rambled.

"Okay first Carter! I am a virgin! That ship has been anchored down by a herd of elephants. Second, Stiles, and Scott are my friends, and third I am not having a secret relationship with an older guy. Okay! And even if I was, I am almost eighteen. It will be my birthday in a couple of months," I took a deep breath after my rant was over.

"Oh really? Then who was the guy you snuck out to the forest for on Friday," Carter asked.

"How would you know if I was out on Friday," I asked.

"I saw from my bedroom window when you jumped from the roof. I was kind of cool but still,"

"I didn't go out for the reason your thinking," I told him.

"Really? Then tell me why," Carter kept going on.

"I was helping a friend. Trust me it was a good thing that I went," I explained.

"Whatever," he ended lamely.

I pulled up to our large house. My dad's truck wasn't there, but my mom's white small car was. Carter jumped out, and grabbed his book bag. He threw it up into the air, and it came back down. He failed miserably at catching it. I rolled my eyes at his 'smooth' moves. He stood there in the drive way by the silver garage door, and waited for me to get out of my mustang.

"Tell mom I'm at lacrosse practice, and that I will be home for dinner," I said to Carter.

"Fine," Carter waved his hand in agreement. He looked almost, disappointed. I brushed it off, and rolled up the window.

I put the car in reverse, and spun out of there. It was content in my car. There was no noise but my radio. And the trees rushing past me gave me a sense of security. I was going about seventy miles an hour when a Garth Brooks sing came on. I began to sing with it, or more it less yell.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not a hick or anything, but I grew up in a little town in Nevada. And the only thing any of my friends listened to was country, and well they rubbed off on me. I still liked old rock. But country, and old rock were the only things I listened to.

I was off in my own little world when a man stepped out into the middle of the yellow lined road. I slammed on my brakes in surprise. My car stretched to a stop right in front of him. The man lifted his head. It was Derek Hale of course.

He was wearing a very snug v-neck gray t-shirt. His pants fit him perfectly, and I couldn't help but notice the outline of a very nice set of abbs. My cheeks lit up when I realized I was Ch clinging him out after I had almost ran him over. I prayed that my windows were tinted enough so he didn't see my little loss of dignity.

I rolled down my window "What the hell Derek! Are you trying to get killed. You ass hole!" I screamed.

He walked over to the passenger side of my car.

"Unlock the door Luna," he said in his low voice.

"No," I refused.

"Open the door now or I will brake the handle," he threatened.

"Fine you little shit,"

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. He had just jumped in front of my car. I would've hit him, and he would have totaled my car. I'd probably get sent to jail for man slaughter.

I unlocked the door. Derek looked behind him as if he were checking for predators, and he hopped in the passenger seat. I glared out at the road while I was waiting for him to get situated.

"Go," he ordered.

"If you ever do that again, I wont stop," I warned. But I still stayed parked.

"Luna," Derek ground out.

"Just out of curiosity," I stated out softly. "What the hell is your freaking problem," I screeched.

"Are you done," he asked calmly.

I growled, but started my car again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. The radio turned in automatically, and again played my Kansas songs. Derek cocked his eyebrows, and turned to me.

"What," I yelled.

He just simply turned his attention back to the window.

"Why are you in my car," I growled.

"I'm going to check on Scott," he told me.

"I'm not going to lacrosse practice. I'm going to my part time job at the club. I'm a stripper in case you were wondering." I lied. He wasn't aware of that though. Due to my skills of lieing.

Derek's eyes bulged out. He turned and looked at me.

"What," he barked.

"Oh yeah. You can even check my bag. I have condoms for my other customers," I joked.

Derek grabbed my messenger bag from the back seat, and began to search through it. I laughed at him. His head jerked towards me.

"I'm joking! Pay backs a bitch though, huh?" Derek glared at me.

"Your jackets in there," He grabbed his large leather jacket from it.

"Why aren't you taking you're Camaro?" I asked.

He shrugged, and put on his jacket. His arms were so long that he had to lean over towards me. His arm went behind my seat while his other one went in straight in front.

I tapped my wheel to the beat of the song. Derek sat there silently. I couldn't take it much longer. There went my contentment, and peace. It was shattered by the dark, and brooding Derek.  
I sighed in frustration, while I turned up the radio. I smiled When my favorite song came on. I began to sing along with it.

I sang the melody.

The school finally came into sight. I turned my car into the parking lot sharply. Derek grabbed onto the 'Oh crap handle.' I laughed at him.

The car parked smoothly next to a silver Porsche which was parked next to a bike rack. Derek, and I unbuckled, and got out of my car.

I began to walk towards the school. I was expecting footsteps to echoes behind me, but I didn't hear anything. I turned around, and looked at Derek. He was leaning on my car. His face was emotionless like usual.

"Are you coming,"

"Yeah I'll catch up. Besides I'm enjoying the view," He smirked like there was a double meaning to his words.

I turned around, and began walking. I spun around as quickly as I could when I realized what he meant. His eyes were glued to my rear end.

"You sick pervert!" I yelled.

He just laughed. Yes Derek Hale actually laughed. He raised his hands in surrender, and walked towards me. I kept mumbling to myself about how men were always gross.

We walked in unison until we were at the lacrosse field. Derek, and I stood off to the side. All of the players were rough housing, throwing each other onto the grass floor, and trying to make shots.

"Jackson! Take the long stick today," The coach yelled.

Jackson took the long stick, and walked over to the center field. He stood in front of Danny, our school's goalie.

Scott picked up the ball with his net stick, and ran for the goal. Before he could reach the goal he was thrown onto his back by Jackson. Scott groaned, and tried to suck the air back into his lungs.

"McCall? Hey McCall," He laughed.

"You sure you still wanna be first line McCall," Jackson asked.

Scott began clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hey come on my grandma can move faster than that. And she's dead! You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandma," the coach continued taunting.

I tried to go over to him when I heard his heart beat increasing. Derek gripped my arm stopping me in my tracks. I yanked my leather covered arm out of his hand, and glared at him. Returning my gaze back onto the field I saw the coach still taunting him. I sat back on my haunches, and bit my lip in worry. The grass squeaked under my feet

The players reset themselves and Scott looked up at Jackson. His eyes were bright gold, and his actions were set with a killers intent.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

Scott ran at Jackson with full speed, and plowed into him. Jackson fell to the ground, while holding onto his arm. Scott dropped his stick. He fell down onto his hands and knees panting.

Everyone rushed towards Jackson trying to assist him. Before Derek could realize what I was doing I crouched low so he couldn't grab me again. I took off towards the two boys without looking back. Derek growled at me, but stayed in place. Stiles was already trying to help him.

"I can't control it! it's happening," we ran towards the locker room as fast as we could.

On the way there the grass hooked onto my boot causing me to stumble, and crash into the two boys. We all stood up as quickly as possible, and continued our way to the locker rooms.

I looked back at Derek. He was still in he same place with a pissed off expression. When we reached the locker room Scott bent over, and began to pant heavily.

"Scott are you okay," Stiles asked in concern.

"Get away from me," Scott roared.

Scott eyes were a brilliant gold while his canine were long, and sharp. I pushed Scott back to buy Stiles and I more time.

We began running through the rows of pale blue lockers. Well I was running, Stiles was running into every single locker, and making as much noise as humanly possible. I grabbed him, and pulled him along.

Scott was above us on one of the white boards that were running along the ceiling. Stiles ran into a red fire extinguisher. It was right next to the door. He pulled it off of the hook. Scott was right in front of us growling.

"Luna move," Stiles shouted.  
I quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the fire extinguisher's wrath of foam. But I slipped on some water, and I was sent tumbling to the ground.

After Stiles was done spraying him Scott stood up dazed. He looked up at us in confusion. I moved closer to Stiles so our arms were touching.

"Stiles, Luna what happened," he asked.

I got up off of the floor, and walked back over to Scott, and Stiles. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, and sighed heavily. I had a lot of work to do.

"It's like I told you before. It's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger," Stiles explained.

"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed," Scott argued.

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play you gotta get out of the game," Stiles told him. I couldn't agree more.

"But I'm first line," Scott said.

"Not anymore," Stiles finally said.

"Until you can control your temper, it's not happening." I said.

* * *

**_Read and review!_**

Have you guys watched the trailer for teen wolf season three? Not the promos, but the real thing? I just watched it, and i am sooo excited! two mote weeks!


	11. Chapter 11

_"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed," Scott argued._

_"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play you gotta get out of the game," Stiles told him. I couldn't agree more._

_"But I'm first line," Scott said._

_"Not anymore," Stiles finally said._

_"Until you can control your temper, it's not happening." I said._

* * *

We left the school after that, and I couldn't find Derek anywhere. I sighed heavily but went to my silver car.

"I'll come over tonight. We are going to talk about this," I said.

He nodded his head while I pulled out of the school parking lot. I needed to see my family. Lately the only time I had seen them was during dinner. Ever since we moved, dinner had been silent, and awkward. My parents didn't speak at all, and Carter was always texting his old and new friends. He had adjusted well, unlike the rest of us and much to my dismay they still were angry with me.

When I arrived at my three story house I couldn't remember the drive. It was normal now days. When I was by myself my thoughts consumed, and drowned me.

I walked into the house, and was welcomed with silence. I threw my bag by the door, hung my jacket on the rack, and slipped off my boots. I went to the kitchen to grab a snack. I couldn't find anything that looked remotely appealing so I grabbed a red apple.

Just as I bit down into it my father walked into the kitchen. His face was stern an intimidating. He had blue eyes, and dirty dish wash blonde hair. He stood about 6'2" and was built heavily. Not in a fat way, but in a more muscular way.

His eyes locked with mine. I swallowed my chewed piece of apple. It was like a rock going down my throat.

"Your lacking on your training," he said.

"I know," I looked down at my blue socks, and avoided his gaze.

"Come on," he turned, and left.

I put my apple that only had one bite down onto the counter, and followed him. He led me down the halls of the house, and then outside.

We had a massive yard, and where the grass ended, the forest continued.

He stopped in the middle of the green yard. I stopped several feet away from him.

I noticed He was wearing grey sweats and a loose navy blue t-shirt. We were definitely training.

"Can I go change," I asked. I looked down at my jeans and T-shirt. I was completely unprepared. Not to mention the fact I didn't have shoes on.

"Do you think your opponent is going to go let you change when you're fighting," He asked rhetorically.

"So is that a no," I questioned sarcastically.

"You start," He ordered.

We both got in our positions. Dad stood in a defensive pose. His wolf was close to surface. I could tell because of his coal black eyes. I took a deep breathe then charged.

We had done this many times before. It was when we were close though and He didn't go full out. But as soon as I was with in arms length of him he reached out and threw me across the lawn.

I knew from the moment I began to run at him we were going all out. He would do everything but kill me, and I would do the same.

I stood up, and spit out the blood in my mouth. I looked up at him with pure anger. He smirked, and got back in position. My wolf came to play then.

I crouched low, and took off towards him. This time when reached him I dropped to ground, and slid under him. Just like a baseball player. Once I was behind him he turned around quickly, and tried to attack me. I somersaulted out of the way, and stood up. I lunged at him, and we both fell to the ground.

We began to roll as we each tried to get the upper hand. I got a few hits on him, but he did too. My Dad had me pinned to the ground. I threw my knees up underneath his stomach, and kicked him off. We both stood up, but this time he charged at me. He caught me off guard, and grabbed my shoulders. He threw me towards the forest.

I hit one of the many trees, and I heard a loud snap. Of course, I had broken my arm.

I hit the leaf covered ground, and then stood up slowly. I looked up at the large pine tree I had just hit to see the damage I had caused. It looked like there was a bald spot on it. That must've been where I crashed. The branches were laying on the ground by my feet. I growled, and started walking back to my yard.

Adrenaline was pumping through me as I made my way out into the clearing. As soon as I was out I ran at my father. He was standing there waiting for me.

I used my speed at a boost and jumped at him. I landed on his shoulders with grace but the force of my jump made him fall. I made sure I was right behind him the whole time. When he landed I grabbed a hold of his neck. One jerk and it would have been broken.

"Bested by your daughter. That's got to suck," I growled.

"Good job, Luna," he praised.

It was the first time I had heard something positive directed toward me come out of his mouth in a while.

"But not quite,"

I looked at the top of his head, and wondered what he was on about. In a flash his hand swung up, and hit my broken arm.

I screamed in agony, and let go of him. If the arm wasn't broken moments ago it definitely was then. I felt the bone shatter within my arm. I clutched it, and clung to it in pain. I bit my lip until the metallic taste of blood hit my taste buds.

My father pinned me to the ground with his large foot. It was pressing down on my throat. I began to take small intakes of breath, because of the restriction my father had placed on me. My vision was starting to blur, and go hazy. I was seeing stars that twinkled along my eyes. I brought up my good arm, and tried to pull his white sneaker off of me, but failed entirely.

"I believe I did the besting today Luna," he took his foot off of me, and walked towards the house.

I gritted my teeth, and tried to lift myself of the ground. I let out a huff of air, and fell back to the ground.

Now that my adrenaline was gone I could feel every injury he had inflicted on me. With every breath I took I could feel my bruised ribs. I could feel the bump on the side of my head, the blood on my face. But even the branch lodged in my upper thigh was not even close to comparing the pain I felt with my left arm. Even when I wasn't moving it I could feel every splinter of the bone moving into my muscle. And let me tell you, it hurt like hell.  
Several hours later I cradled my arm, and walked through the French doors.

I went back into the kitchen to grab my apple. My mom was cooking dinner by the stove. I think it was spaghetti. The steam from the noodles surrounded her. She turned around, and looked at me in surprise.

"Luna," she yelled when she saw my wounds.

She rushed over to me, and took my head in her hands carefully. As if I were her favorite porcelain doll. Fragile. Fragile was not something I would classify me as.

"Are you all right." She asked kindly.

"Mom I'm fine. Trust me when I say I've had worse," I reassured her.

I tore away from her, and grabbed my apple with my good arm.

"I'm going over to a friend's. I will probably be spending the night so don't count on me eating dinner tonight." I told her.

"Okay," she said.

I walked up the stairs to my lonely bedroom. My boxes had yet to be unpacked, and instill was using the sleeping bag for a bed. I sighed. I needed to unpack. I'll do it tomorrow.

I grabbed some sweats, and a plain gray t-shirt. I walked over to my bathroom, and quickly got into the shower.

The hot water rolled off my back washing away all the blood, and grime. I looked down to see a piece of the branch speared into my leg. Sure it was small, but it still hurt like hell. I gritted my teeth, and pulled it out. Bruises covered my skin from head to toe. I looked horrible.

When I was finished I bandaged my bloody wounds, and wrapped my broken arm to the best of my abilities. I left the house in a hurry after I was done, stopping only to put my shoes, and jacket on, and grabbing my messenger bag.

I opened the door then walked over to my car with a small limp. I put my bag over my shoulders and used my good arm to dig for my keys in my pocket. I stuck it into my mustang's lock, and opened the door.

The car was warm, and welcoming. The cheap plastic seats formed around my body almost instantly. I drove out of my drive way, and onto the road.

My arm was beginning to feel like acid was being thrown over it. It wouldn't heal quickly. Neither would my other wounds. It was because my alpha did it. I couldn't bring myself to be angry at my dad. Sure he broke my arm, and caused lots of other wounds. But he was doing it to prepare me for the cruelty of the Lupine world. In his own mind he was doing me good. So that had to count for something.

Only one of my arms were in the sleeves of my jacket. The broken on hung limply on my lap. I looked up into my mirror, and winced.

Scratches, and bruises covered my face. My black hair was wet, and matted to my face. I had forgotten to brush it. I didn't look the least bit attractive that was for sure. But I didn't care.

I was going to see Scott, and Stiles. I didn't care what they thought of my appearance. It wasn't like Derek would be there for me to try, and impress. I growled at myself for even thinking like that.

* * *

_I'm not sure about this chapter. AT ALL, but I'm posting it anyway_. **_Read and review._**


	12. Chapter 12

_I was going to see Scott, and Stiles. I didn't care what they thought of my appearance. It wasn't like Derek would be there for me to try, and impress. I growled at myself for even thinking like that._

* * *

Soon I reached his house, and was on his porch knocking on his door. Scott opened the door, and let me in. It was dark so he couldn't see my face. But as soon as I was inside, and the lights were shining on my face Scott practically pounced on me.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you were hit by a truck." He exclaimed.

"Thank-you for that confidence boost Scott. I was just clumsy. You know me, I'm pretty uncoordinated," I explained.

"Your'e a wolf! Your'e supposed to be graceful," He argued.

"Not me," I said almost to myself.

He looked at me skeptically, but shrugged it off.

We were in his bedroom. I sat on the edge of Scott's bed, and he was at his desk on the computer. His room was like every other stereotypical teenage boys room. It was slightly messy, but not to the extent I would want to call up a reality show for hoarders, and turn him in.

I looked up at his computer to see Stiles pointing a fake gun at Scott. The tip of the gun lit up and made a weird noise when he pulled the trigger.

I got up and walked over to Scott, and his computer.

"What did you find out," I asked.

Both of the boys looked up at me. I was standing by Scott.

"Woh Luna," he leaned forward towards the screen then he sat back, and did his weird neck thing. I gave him a pointed look.

"You look as wonderful as ever," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now what did you find out," I asked again.

"Well it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder," Stiles said.

"Because of me," Scott sighed.

"Because he's a tool," I couldn't help but smile when Stiles said that.

"But is he gonna play," Scott asked.

"I don't know. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday," Stiles told him.

I sighed when Scott dropped his head into his arms on the desk. He looked back up. Stiles wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at something behind Scott.

Stiles began to type furiously. 'It looks like ' was all he had typed before the computer froze. Scott began to click everywhere. He sighed in frustration hen nothing happened. I reached over him with my good arm to tap his keyboard. I tapped the 'F5' button on his keyboard. Instantly it began to load up. Scott looked at me, and I smirked. Scott's screen finally unfroze. 'Someone's behind you' it read.

Scott pulled up the tab that showed the video being displayed to Stiles, and sure enough there was a dark silhouette behind us.

Scott, and I quickly turned around. The mystery person grabbed Scott, and pinned him to the wall. I ran over to the two, and saw that it was Derek. I relaxed a little, but not enough. Derek was gripping onto Scott, and the distance between their faces was not comfortable to say at the least.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott."

"Derek knock it off," I said softly.

I was physically, and mentally exhausted. I couldn't do anything for Scott. As much as it hurt my pride to admit, Derek would've kicked my ass. Especially since I only had one arm at that moment.

"What-what are you talking about," Scott stuttered.

"You shifted in front of them," he exclaimed.

"If they find out about you, they find out about me, about Luna, about all of us," he yelled.

"It's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone," he said.

"But they didn't see anything, I swear," Scott tried to say.

"And they won't. If you even try to play that game on Saturday. I'm gonna kill you myself," he finished.

Before I knew it Derek had a hold of my good arm, and we were out the window. When we landed my legs shook like jelly, and I fell to my knees. Derek stood patiently as I stood up.

He grew tired of waiting on me, and just took my arm again, tugged me up, and drug me into the forest.

Once we were a good mile away from Scott's house he stopped. He stood a few feet away from me. I put my good arm up, and braced myself against the tree.

I began breathing heavily in exhaustion. My arm stung a lot, and my legs felt like they were going to capsize underneath me. I sat down, and leaned the back of my head against the tree. I took a deep breathe then stretched out my broken arm.

I hissed in pain as my muscles moved around the bone. I had thought that if I had stretched it out the bones would have slid back into place. I was wrong. Extremely wrong.

Beads of sweat were driving down my back. I took off my jacket, and put it on my lap. I looked up at Derek to see him watching me intently. I glared at him when I remembered what he said to Scott. I tried to stand up, but I fell back to the ground almost instantly. I gasped in pain, and waited for it to pass. When it had, I looked up at Derek with a furious stare.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I exclaimed. "You said we were going to help him not kill him,"

Derek growled at me.

"You really think it's going to matter when we're all dead because of his carelessness," he yelled right back.

I growled in frustration. He was ridiculous.

"Well you don't need to go around threatening to kill him, and shoving him against walls," I screamed

"Don't act like you know what's going on when you have no idea," he said.

"I'm trying to help you, douche bag,!"

"I don't need your help. How could you help anyways. You're just some high schooler who hasn't had any experience in anything that's going on right now."

"You are not the only one that has had problems in their life, Derek," I screamed.

"I'm sorry you chipped your nail," he mocked.

"Now your being sexist! My life hasn't been all sunshine, and rainbows either. So pull your head out of your ass for once." I yelled.

He growled lowly at me.

"And what could possibly be the reason for your life being so miserable." He asked sarcastically.

"I had to leave my home behind," sure when I said it out loud it didn't sound all that bad, but it was! And especially since the reason my family had left was because of me.

"So did I," Derek continued.

"No, but I have a family who wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me. They don't want me Derek!" I screeched.

"Well my family is gone. They're gone because of me," he was short, and to the point.

We both quieted down. I had been standing for awhile now. My shoulders heaved up in down with my hard breathing. I felt water run down my cheek. I looked up to see if it was raining only to see the sky was dark. But there wasn't a cloud in the star covered sky. I was crying angry tears.

I let a short scream of frustration pass through my lips. Why was I acting like this? I had never been this unstable. I was acting like a whiny teenage girl. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe I was just an inexperienced teenager.

Derek looked at me in surprise. I was losing control, and I knew it. He knew it too.

I turned my face away from him. My temple was pressed up against the bark. I didn't want him to see me crying. It was embarrassing. Once I had calmed down I began to process his words. What did he mean by they were gone because of him? I wiped my eyes, and looked up at him.

He walked over to my small frame, and stood next to me. We weren't touching, but I felt his presence. I could feel the heat of his body. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was in a thin line.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It won't happen again," I whispered.

He nodded his head. I knew he wouldn't apologize.

"It was a hunter that did it. But it was because of my carelessness my family died," he admitted.

He didn't want my pity so I didn't give it to him. I nodded my head, and we both began to walk again. Well he walked I just kind of stumbled behind him.

"I hope you got the bastard back," I said seriously.

"Bitch," he stopped talking.

"What," I thought he had directed the name to me.

"Bitch, not bastard. The hunter was huntress," his back was turned to me, but I could still tell he was tense.

That was the second time Derek Hale had opened up to me. I couldn't help but feel a little privileged. I had only known him for a few days, and he was already telling me about his past. I frowned when I realized he didn't know hardly anything about me. Did he care. Probably not.

"If you tell anyone what I just said I'll kill you," he threatened.

I laughed at him, and assured him it was safe with me. Out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw a small smile flutter across his lips. We continued our way through the moist forest.

About an hour later we stood by his black car, and I came to the sad truth that I had left my car at Scott's.

"Damn it," I exclaimed.

Derek looked at me in surprise. I ran my hand through my hair.

"What is it now," Derek asked me like I was the biggest annoyance in the world.

"I forgot my car at Scott's," I explained.

"Give me your keys. I'll get it tomorrow," he ordered.

I checked my pockets for them, but found only my cell phone. I mentally face palmed myself. I had a bad habit of leaving them in the ignition. Being raised in the middle of no where, I never had to lock my car or bring my keys in. I always knew it was going to bite me in the butt one day.

Derek stuck his hand out over the roof of the car, and waited for my keys. I smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. It hurt when I smiled. It had stretched all of my bruises in the wrong way.

"I don't have them,"

"You lost them," Derek shouted.

"No! I know where they are," I retorted. Derek rolled his neck, and then his eyes at me dramatically.

"Then where are they, and why aren't they on you," he asked me like he would a small child.

"They are in my car," Derek squeezed the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breathe.

"Get in the car, Luna," he finally said.

I opened the passenger door, and slid in. Derek got in at the same time. I leaned my head back on the cool leather. It was such a nice car. He started it, and spun off.

When I realized that we were heading to my house I quickly shouted an incoherent word at him.

"What," Derek yelled.

"I can't go home,"

"Why," he asked.

"Well... Because I told my mom I was spending the night at a friends house," I lowered my voice.

"Why," he repeated.

"Because I didn't want to have to deal with them tonight, okay!" I tried to explain.

"Whatever. Where are you going to go,"

"Oh... I guess I didn't think of that," I said. Derek sighed, and did a quick jerky U turn.

A small squeak came out of my mouth when I slammed into the console towards Derek. It had hurt extremely bad. The dashboard had hit my bruised ribs. I hated feeling like this. Like I was weak, vulnerable, like a whiny girl.

"You're a great driver Derek," I said sarcastically in between deep gulps of breath. He didn't reply though.

"Where are we going." I asked while sliding back into the leather seat.

"My place," he said shortly.

Derek was staring straight ahead at the black road. His hair was spiked perfectly, and in the dim light of night I could make out most of his handsome features. I mentally kicked myself when I realized I was checking him out.

I cleared my throat, and nodded my head slowly in surprise. I was actually quite astonished he was letting me stay at his house. His burnt down house. A shiver ran up my spine. I would be sleeping in a house that had been burnt down with people inside.

"So," I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "We're going to your house,"

Derek shot me a look that screamed wow I want to smack you. I shut up, pressed my lips together tightly.

"Do you really think I would sleep in that house?" I didn't get the chance to answer him.

"I have an apartment in town," he said after several moments of silence.

"Oh, well that would make a little more sense." I stared off into the window again.

"What happened to you," he said once we hit town.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Luna, what happened to your face," he said in a patronizing tone.

"My face," I squeaked.

"And your arm, and your leg. I can smell the blood from your leg wound,"

I brought a hand up to it and felt the tender skin.

"I tripped." I lied

I quickly put my mental guards up. He was judging me. I just knew it. Just like everyone else.

"How do you do that," he nodded towards me.

"What," I asked blandly.

"Your'e able to lie to me, and I can't detect it,"

I rolled my head so are piercing green eyes were locked. A small smirk placed itself on my lips, as I watched his questioning facial expressions. Derek didn't seem to appreciate the coy smile I had. he growled, and looked back out the window in frustration.

"That's my little secret," I said with a devilish smile.

"What happened to you today Luna. The last time I saw you, you were fine." He kept pestering me.

"I was training, and got a little bent out of shape! It happens all the time, really. So back off!" I shouted.

Apparently Derek was caught off guard by my sudden behavior. In all honesty I was shocked too. My mood had changed in a blink of an eye. That was so unlike me.

"We're here," Derek said when we pulled up to a apartment building.

* * *

_Read and Review. _


	13. Chapter 13

_"We're here," Derek said when we pulled up to a apartment._

* * *

I got out of the car, and he followed. We walked up the cement stairs, and into the building. It was definitely a cheap place. It made me wonder why Derek Hale would choose something so... run down, when he drove a camaro. I didn't question it though.

When we reached door B3 Derek dug into his pocket, and found a key. He jammed it into the paint chipped door. The door swung open with a creak. Inside it wasn't nearly as bad. Thankfully.

The walls were a light cream color, and according to Derek there was only one room, his room. The kitchen was cheap, there was no table, and in the living room there was a double cushion blue couch.

The couch was the only thing different about the apartment. It was the only thing that let you know someone was living there, because quite honestly it looked very unlived in. Probably because Derek spent all of his time tracking the alpha, or suffering the presence of me.

He took off his jacket, and threw it onto the table. I copied him, but threw my good arm up in surrender when he turned to glare at me.

"So this is where you've been living," I tried to break the awkward silence.

Derek chucked something small at me. I caught it in instinct. I opened my palm to find a set of keys.

"What are th-,"

"They are to my apartment," he cut me off.

"You are giving me your keys," I asked surprise by him.

"Don't think that this means I like you as a person," he barked.

Again I threw my hand up.

"You're just about the only person I can trust," Derek said after.

Derek trusted me. That was surprising to say the least. I knew he didn't have anyone left in his life to lean on. So it kind of made me feel special for a moment. But that moment was short lived.

Derek turned back around so his back was facing me, and he walked off. I ran my hair through my hair, and untangled it with my fingers. I had been doing that a lot lately. I remembered when my grandpa Lupine would say 'You keep doing that your hair is gonna fall out! Then you'll be a bald wolf,' then he would laugh. He was bald, but I had only seen him in his wolf form once, and he was no where near bald.

I missed him a lot. Just like I missed my real mom, and my dad. I knew he was still there. He just wasn't there for me anymore. Not like he used to be.

I walked over to the dark blue couch. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough for me to squeeze on and sleep.

I sat down, and my shoulders slouched over. My phone began to buzz in my pocket. I pulled my basic razor out of my sweat pants, and flipped it open. It was a text from Lydia.

It read_: Want to hang out 2morrow with me and Allison. I can introduce you to all of the __**Hot **__lacrosse players. ~_ Lydia.

I smiled at the screen, but texted her back.

:_Sure sounds fun. See you tomorrow._

Lydia was pretty cool, and she was going to make high school so much easier to get by in. Especially with all the alpha drama. People respected her, and as long as I was her friend they would leave me alone.  
I curled up on the couch, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"He's here," I squealed while running down the large stair case._

_My dad laughed at me, then gave me a big hug._

_"Can't breathe," I gasped out._

_I had a huge grin on my face when I left the house. He was there waiting for me. Jason my boyfriend was waiting in his car. I ran over to the vehicle, and jumped in._

_I leaned over the console, and gave him a quick peck. I leaned back just in time to see him smirking. His light brown hair was perfectly styled, and his outfit was a simple V-neck tee with dark wash jeans. He looked perfect._

_"You look nice," I blushed, and looked down at my calloused hands._

_"Thanks," he grinned, and took off down the road._

_I had dressed up for him. I wore a tank top with my brown leather jacket, and skinny wranglers. I had made sure every article of clothing hugged my curved figure. I had dressed up hot for him it's wasn't like I had to dress up for a classy dinner. We were going to a small party for the end of the summer. I was excited that Jason was taking me._

_We pulled up near the opening of the familiar forest I knew like the back of my hand. We got out, and he held my hand. Jason, and I walked into it, and soon I could here the loud music, and I could smell the alcohol._

_I looked at Jason in worry. He had his usual smirk plastered onto his face. It relaxed me a little, but I couldn't help the horrible felling I had in my gut._

_When we reached the party a plastic cup of alcohol was immediately pushed into my hands. Jason too._

_"Jason I don't drink you know that," I tried to tell him._

_"Come on babe, live a little, have some fun!" He took a big long swig from his._

_Jason looked at me, waiting for me to drink it. I raised it up to my lips, and took a little sip. It tasted bitter, and disgusting, but I swallowed anyway._

_Soon after that Jason was wasted. Completely wasted. He pulled me to the middle of the crowd, and we began to dance. It wasn't like he normally did. He was touching me everywhere_. He never did that.

_Jason pulled me to the side, and we walked further into the forest. We walked until we were alone, and before I knew it he had me pressed up against the tree. Jason began kissing me hungrily. Like I was going to leave him any second. I kissed him back._

_We had kissed like this before, but he knew my limits, so it was no problem because we stopped before anything else happened. That wasn't the case this time._

_He left my lips, and he began sucking on my neck. I leaned my head to the side, and tried to give him more access. I moaned a little when he hit my sweet spot. He started pulling at my jacket. I grabbed his hand with a loose hold._

_"Stop. Stop Jason. You are drunk, and I'm not ready for this," I tried reasoning. He didn't listen._

_Before I knew it my jacket was on the ground, and my tank top was too. Only my leopard print bra was covering my upper body. I began to panic._

_Why wasn't he stopping. He knew me, he knew my limits. So why was he continuing._

_He inched his hand towards my chest. I grabbed his hand again, and stopped him._

_"Stop. Please Stop," I began to beg._

_I didn't want to have to hurt him. I cared about him so much. If this continued I would have to hurt him, and it would be over. Everything with him would be gone. No more movie dates. No cheering for him in his football games. No more late night sneak outs. Where we would pull the rebellious teenage move like everyone else our age._

_A tear rolled down my face as he tried to unclasp my bra._

_"Stop it now Jason," he looked into my eyes, and all I saw was drunken anger. He reached out, and slapped me. It didn't hurt, but the fact he laid a hand on me like that pissed me off, and it got my wolf going too_.

_"You're going to do this for me because you and I both know if we break up no one else is going to date your ugly ass. The late night hookups with Shelby aren't cutting it." he slurred._

_Jason was angry. But so was I._ _He had a feral look painted onto his face. His blonde hair swept over his blue eyes._

_"Late night hook ups! With Shelby? You've been cheating on me," I was yelled._

_He forced his lips onto mine, and tried to shove his tongue down my throat. Jason reached down for my pants, but I was done. Done letting him get his way._

_I bit his tongue, and pushed him off me. The metallic taste in my mouth let me know I got him good. He yelped, and grabbed his mouth._

_"You bitch!" He exclaimed._

_When he looked up to me he gasped. I heard his heart beat rise._

_"Your eyes," he shook out._

_My wolf was in control, and just like that I shifted right in front of him._

_He was stricken with fear._

_A growl came deep with in my throat. I crouched low, and the lunged for him._

* * *

This is a really short chapter, but still really important.

Did anyone watch the season premier of teen wolf? If you haven't it is AMAZING! but anyway

**_Read and Review._**


	14. Chapter 14

_When he looked up to me he gasped. I heard his heart beat rise._

_"Your eyes," he shook out._

_My wolf was in control, and just like that I shifted right in front of him._

_He was stricken with fear._

_A growl came deep with in my throat. I crouched low, and the lunged for him._

* * *

I woke up screaming. Sweat was dripping down my back, and my blood rushed in my ears. Everything was spinning. I couldn't get myself to make sense of what just had happened.

A dark figure sat in front of me. It was Jason. His lips began to move like he was trying to speak to me. It sounded like he was underwater. I tried to push him away, but he just grabbed my arms, and straddled my waist.

I had quit screaming, but the tears were running down my face, like miniature waterfalls. I began to thrash around uncontrollably.

"Jason, stop," I screamed.

Jason finally leaned his head closer to mine so our lips were only inches apart. He pinned my hands above my head. His face was etched in anger. Jason's lips began to move like he was talking, but no words were coming out.

My wolf started taking control. She was just as terrified as me. My canines came out, and my eyes shined gold. I bucked my hips trying to throw him off, but nothing was working.

"Luna!" He barked.

It wasn't Jason's voice though. It was someone else's. The man's green eyes turned electric blue, and his canines grew. Before I knew what was happening that person's strong arms pulled me into him, and he was hugging me. Very tightly.

I started coming to my senses. I put my arms around his back, and held onto him tightly. He didn't have a shirt on, and his bare chest was pressed up against mine leaving no room for even a paper to slip in between us. I could feel the man's strong muscles ripple as me held onto me. His nose was in my neck, and mine in his.

"Luna," he repeated.

I racked through every voice I knew, and finally I recognized it. The man was Derek. Derek was hugging me. Then I realized I wasn't in the woods with Jason. I was at Derek's apartment, and I had just had a nightmare.

But it wasn't just a nightmare, it was my memory, and the reason why I left Nevada.

Sobs began to shake my body. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I cried into him. We were both laying down, and he was still on top of me. I didn't mind though. I needed him at that moment, I needed someone who would care, and not turn their back on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I choked out.

Derek held me in his arms until I had run out of tears. Which happened to be an hour later. It was two o'clock in the morning, and there I was balling into Derek's very attractive chest.

Now I know it was out of character for me, and him both to have such a vulnerable moment, but no one's perfect.

Derek got off of me, and the couch. I sat up, and wiped the water off of my cheeks. Derek stood there watching me. I avoided his gaze. I was embarrassed, I had just cried, no I had just had a break down in front of Derek Hale. My strong facade had crumbled, and I didn't know how to face him.

"Luna wh-,"

"I don't want to talk about it," I cut him off.

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his perfectly spiked black hair. I rolled onto my side so I was facing the couch cushion. He didn't say anything. He just stood there in silence. I felt his eyes on my back, but I decided to ignore it.

I heard a soft thud. I turned over to see what made the noise, and saw Derek lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Trying to fall asleep so could you stop talking for five seconds." His comforting self had disappeared, and his short tempered brooding werewolf self had returned.

I sighed, and turned around. Sleep came to me faster than I had expected, and this time I was dreamless.

I woke up to the sound of a phone going off. I groaned, and reached into my Jean pockets. My phone alarm was going off, and it seemed more annoying then ever. I flipped the screen to see why it was ringing.

'School 7:00'

"Oh shit," I muttered, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

Derek was asleep on the floor still. I rolled off the uncomfortable couch, and stretched like I was an old man. My ribs ached, and so did the rest of my body, but on the plus side my arm had healed. I held in a small shout of joy when I stretched out my arms at the same time.

I grabbed my belongings, and headed for the door. Just as I was opening it a voice startled me.

"What are you doing," Derek asked.

"I have school today. I need to go home, and get ready." I answered without turning to face him.

"Let's go," he brushed past me, and began walking towards the parking lot.

"What do you think your doing," I questioned.

"Luna look around. Do you see a car that has your name written on it," he asked sarcastically.

I scowled at him, but followed anyway.  
~~~

"Thanks for the ride," I said. Derek didn't say anything back.

I scoffed, and slammed the door to his car. We had parked quite a ways away from my house so no one would see me. Once I reached my house I began to climb the side. It was really easy thanks to my supernatural abilities.

My window was unlocked so I slid in without a hassle. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but something seemed off about my room. I brushed it off, and got dressed.

When I was finished I jumped back out my window, and ran towards Derek's car. He was still there thankfully.

I hopped into the black car, and we were off again. Most of the ride was silent. There was just the occasional quick dialogue but each time we started to talk it would quiet down, and the car would be silent again.

Normally I wouldn't mind, but my thoughts kept going to the reason I left. My dream had brought back the memory to the front burner, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't put it back on he back burner. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. A small bruise stood out against my slightly tanned cheek. It was hardly there and by the time school got out it would be gone.

"Did you even change your clothes." Derek asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Doesn't look like it."

I looked down at my clothes. I had a simple black long sleeve shirt,my jeans, and of course my leather jacket, and boots. I had my bracelets, and my wolf necklace on like normal.

"I know my style doesn't change that much, but I was wearing sweats yesterday," I rolled my eyes at him.

He didn't reply.

When we rolled up to the school instantly all of my peers eyes were on us. It wasn't every day a shiny black camaro rolled up to your school. Especially in this town.

I shrunk back into my seat, and tried to hide myself from their penetrating gazes. I didn't know how tinted his windows were, but I was hoping it was enough to hide me.

"Oh great," I mumbled to myself.

"Now get out," Derek ordered.

We had come to a stop, and still they were watching us. I shot a glare towards Derek, and pulled open the car door. As soon as I stepped away from the car it sped off. And I'm sure if it was a dirt road I would be choking on dust.

I flipped the bird at the retreating car. Mature, I know. As soon as I had began walking towards the large building I heard the people start talking.

"Who was that; Isn't that the new girl; What's the new girl doing with Derek Hale," and the comments went on, and on.

I lowered my head, and tried to hide my face in my brown leather jackets collar.

I walked onto the sidewalk, the grass, up the walkway, and up the cement stairs of the school.

I opened one of the large doors to the school, and walked inside. Instantly a strawberry blonde was on my right side, and a brunette was on my left.

Lydia, and Allison walked beside me until we reached our lockers. Lydia already had her things, and Allison, and I were grabbing ours.

Lydia took one if her curled pieces of red hair in between he fingers, and began to twirl it.

"You know what you need," She asked.

"No what do I need," I decided to humor her.

"A boyfriend. You and Danny would make such a cute couple. Too bad he's not into girls," She continued playing with her hair.

I laughed half hearted.

"Lydia I just got here, and I doubt any boys would be interested in dating the new girl. Besides Allison is way prettier than me so why don't you find her a boyfriend first, and then me," I tried to get her off of the subject.

"Allison practically already has a boyfriend so I don't need to help her. Even though I wouldn't mind getting rid of him. But that's not the point. You would be surprised at how many boys want to date you, Luna," Lydia looked up from her hair, and gave me a devious look.

I sighed, and slammed my pale blue locker shut. My books were in my right arm, and let out a growl in frustration when I forgot to put my bag, and jacket up.

I twisted in the code for the lock, and practically threw my belongings in the rectangular space. I slammed it shut again for good, and I began to walk to my first period class.

Lydia, and Scott stood at the board in math class. They were trying to solve their math problems.

I was scribbling on the brown backside of my spiral notebook. School had been a bore like usual. I sighed, and directed my attention to their conversation. Call it eavesdropping if you want, but when your that bored...

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow," She asked with her nose pointed up.

"Because I'm sort of not," he replied.

It was kind of entertaining see two of my close friends from complete different sides of the school's pecking order, argue.

"I think you sort of are," Lydia hissed.

"Especially since you brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him," She said.

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me," Scott argued.

I tapped the eraser of my pencil onto of the hard desk. The small rolled up bits from the remnants of the time I had used my eraser bounced up, and down with every tap.

"Jackson is going to play tomorrow, but he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." She told him.

Lydia turned her gaze to him, and looked him up, and down.

"Okay," Scott said like he didn't care, and he probably didn't.

"I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team, and if they start the season off losing, then I'm dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers," Lydia spat.

"Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone. In fact it might even save someone," he countered.

"Fine. Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll all go out afterwards, and I'll introduce Allison to all of the hot players on the team, and Scott McCall will stay home surfing the net for porn," Lydia slapped the chalk down, and smacked the remains of the chalk of of her hands. She then walked to her desk towards the back.

Scott looked at his problem, and saw that hardly anything was written down.

_Poor Scott._

"Mister McCall you're not even close to solving your problem," the teacher spoke.

"Tell me about it," he sighed. Always the dramatic one.

The bell rang, and we packed up to leave.  
The halls were crowded, and I had to worm my way through the teenagers that's surrounded me. I didn't need anything from my locker so I simply kept walking towards my next class.

I saw Scott out of the corner of my eye. He was at his locker. I walked over to him to talk. As soon as I stood by him my leather jacket was grabbed, and apparently so was Scott's shirt.

We were pulled over to the small stair case. Just as I was about to throw the person who drug me across the hall Scott spoke.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

I looked at the person who had their arm draped across my small framed shoulders. It was Stiles.

"Do you think before you do? I could have-"

"Tell me what they're saying," Stiles cut me off. I let out a huff of air in annoyance.

"I want everyone underage back inside their homes at nine thirty pm. We would like to institute the curfew effect immediately," The sheriff spoke to the principal.

"Curfew because of the dead body," I shortened up the sheriff's words.

"Unbelievable! My dad's out there looking for this guy when the real jerk off that killed her is out there right now doing whatever he wants," Stiles ranted.

I didn't say anything about the alpha to the boys even though every part of me was screaming to.

"Well you can't exactly tell them about Derek," Scott told Stiles.

"I got to do something," Stiles said almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like find the other half of the body,"

I scoffed, and looked at him with a 'yeah right' expression.

"How are you going to pull that one off Batman," I questioned.

He gave me a boyish smirk. His brown eyes glittered mysteriously. He hoisted his bag higher onto his shoulder, and walked off.

I rolled my eyes, and got up. I straightened out my clothes that had been wrinkled in Stiles little act. I walked down the hall leaving Scott by himself. Just as I walked by Allison, and Lydia I was grabbed by a manicured hand. The owner of the manicured hand was Lydia.

She had a smirk placed on her bright red stained lips. She was dressed in her designer clothes, and her make up was done to perfection. Typical Lydia look.

I couldn't help but feel slightly envious. She was almost perfect, really. And underneath her dumb bimbo act she was amazingly smart. The only problem Lydia had in her life was choosing the perfect outfit to match her designer handbags.

Lydia fluttered her long eyelashes that were thickly covered in mascara.

"Luna! I was just introducing Allison to- Oh what's your name," Lydia asked the cocky lacrosse player.

The cool smirk melted from his chapped lips. He jerked his head to the side moving the brown locks out of his face.

"Will," he huffed in irritation.

"Nice to meet you," He said to Allison.

She shook his large hand, and blushed bashfully. Just as she was about to say something Scott walked up with a pissed expression on his face. Lydia smirked, and pulled Will, and I along the crowded halls. Once we were several feet away from them to I looked back at Scott. His face was etched in worry as Allison walked away.

"We have a problem," he whispered.

* * *

Thoughts on this chapter? I want to know what you guys think! Anyways what did you guys think about Monday's episode? I thought it was absolutely nerve racking! And also **_20 reviews!_**I love you guys! Could I get 25 with this chapter? If I do get up to 25 reviews with this chapter (5 more) I will update either this Thursday or Friday.

**_Read and Review_**


	15. Chapter 15

_"We have a problem," he whispered._

* * *

After school I walked down the sidewalk into the parking lot. I sighed when I realized I didn't have a ride home. My car was at Scott's, and I highly doubted Derek would come pick me up from the prison of a school. I ran a hand through my dark hair. It swayed in the slight breeze that blew through the school.

"Luna! Luna," I looked over to my right where the voice was coming from.

It was Stiles. He ran over to me strangely. His arms dangled awkwardly as he hurried over to my startled figure. He was very out of breathe when he finally made it over the large parking lot.

"Scott," He breathed heavily.

"Scott what?" I asked impatiently.

"Scott. Said. Drive. His. House. Car," He took in large gulps of air in between words.

"Oh! He wants you to drive me to his house so I can pick up my car," I translated.

He nodded his head violently. We began to walk over to his jeep.

"You know for someone on the lacrosse team you sure are out of shape," I said bluntly.

Stiles shot me a very angry look.

"I don't even play," He grumbled to himself. That's beside the point. You're only in shape because of the whole I turn into a blood thirsty beast on the full moon thing," He threw his arms up as if they would justify his words.

"Okay first off I don't turn into a 'blood thirsty beast' You make me sound like a vampire, and second the whole lycan thing yeah it give me supernatural strength, and agility, but I'm in shape because I work out," I argued.

"That sounds so weird coming from a girl," he threw his hands up in the air.

"Well believe it 'cause it's true," we had reached his jeep.

"Uh huh," he sarcastically replied.

I grabbed his arm with one hand, and pulled him to a stop. Once he was looking at me I lifted my shirt enough for him to see my fit stomach.

"You might want to cover that up before I jump you, and you castrate me," Stiles pointed to my bare stomach.

"Why does it make you uncomfortable," I asked with a mock pout while putting down the black shirt.

I laughed when he slammed his jeep door closed, and buckled himself.

I walked over to the passenger side, and copied his movements. As soon as we were situated Stiles put his jeep in reverse, and he backed up. Not in the smoothest fashion, but hey! What teenager isn't reckless on the road. Shifted into gear, and we drove out of the school parking lot.

We had been silent practically the whole ride, and it was getting on my nerves. I could hear every movement he made. Every slight twitch, and every consistently annoying tap he did on his steering wheel. The way he was fidgeting was a dead giveaway that he had taken something to keep him moving.

I leaned my head against the glass window to try and ease the pain that came with the headache Stiles had given me. The coolness instantly was replaced by my body heat. I sighed in disappointment. My breathe fogged up his dirty window.

A ringing noise broke the silence that had so awkwardly clouded over us.

"Yellow," I rolled my eyes at his welcoming sentence.

"No way," His face had visibly paled, and I could smell the sweat coming off of him.

"Yeah, yeah dude we'll be right there, - yeah Luna's with me. -Kay," He hung up, and threw his phone in his book bag.

He stomped on his gas pedal, and in seconds we were going a lot faster than the speed limit. I looked at my friend in confusion. What had been so important?

"Hold on," Stiles said. He leaned forward like he was an actor for the fast and furious.

I ignored his last comment, and leaned back in the worn out seat. Apparently he was very unaware of how I usually drove.

We arrived at Scott's in record time for Stile's blue jeep. The both of us hopped out, and went into his house like it was normal. I honestly didn't care. Stiles slammed the door shut, and quite literally ran to Scott's room.

He slammed into the door without anything happening. Stiles slid down the painted wood with a groan. I leaned down so my head was only a few inches away from his smashed face.

"You know Stile's I pretty sure the door requires the knob to be turned, and then pushed open," I said while demonstrating it on the door.

The door flew open, and Stiles landed on Scott's floor with a thump. He jumped up, and brushed off his clothes. Then he rushed toward Scott. I stood there leaning on the doorframe while watching Stiles hyper active behavior.

"Dude what did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it," He exclaimed.

"And yes I've had a lot of adderall. So," He explained while taking in deep gulps of air.

"I found something at Derek Hales," My whole body stiffened.

"Are you kidding! What," Stiles urged on.

"There was something buried there: I could smell blood," I grit my teeth, and held in the profanities that I wanted to spill right then.

"That's awesome!" I shot his a nasty glare "I mean that's terrible- who's blood?" He asked while eyeing me up to see if what he said was okay. Scott stood up, and grabbed his lacrosse stick off of the bed.

"I don't know. But when we do your Dad nails Derek for the murder, and then you figure out how to help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game," He swirled his net in his hands a few times then punched it. He threw the net on his bed, and we all walked out of his room.

"Don't you think arresting him is a little extreme," I tried to ask.

"Luna there was a body buried by his house," Scott began to explain.

"Yeah, his burned down house that he lives in where all of his family died. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure you would have to be crazy to live there," Stiles finished.

We were outside getting in the cars. I opened up my car door, and looked to see if my keys were still in there, and much to my pleasure they were. I grinned down at them. Just as I was about to jump in I was stopped by Scott's voice.

"Why are you defending him," he asked curiously.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up so I was facing them.

"Because I believe he's innocent, and I can't help you throw an innocent man in jail," I shrugged my shoulders.

Stiles hopped out of his jeep, and ran over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay Luna listen to what Derek has done to Scott these last couple of days. Okay so first he bit Scott against his will. Now second He has a body buried at his house, and third he scares the living crap out of me," He whined.

Stiles looked like he was about to have a break down. I grabbed both of his hands, and brought them away from my shoulders. Without letting go of his large hands I began to talk again.

"Stiles I can't help you. No. No. I won't help you arrest Derek Hale," I dropped his hands, and jumped in my car.

I pulled out of Scott's driveway, and drove off. Now I tried, I really did try not to look back, but I couldn't stop myself. Instantly I regretted seeing Stiles, and Scott's broken features. I shook it off, and looked at the road in front of me.

They were my friends, and I would have done anything else for them except get the gorgeous green eyed werewolf thrown in jail for something I know he didn't do. It made me sick to my stomach. I dug into my leather jacket's pocket, and pulled out the key Derek had given me. I looked at the silver metal object in my hand. As much as I tried to deny it to myself I cared about Derek Hale, more then I probably should have.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. The sun had filtered in through my window, and the birds were chirping happily. I looked around my new bedroom. Last night I had nothing else to do then unpack. So I did. My dresser was full of clothes, my laptop was out, my bed was finally set up, and all of my photos were on display. The whole time I was unpacking my mind was on how Scott and Stiles were doing. It had kept me up half the night too.

I reached over onto my nightstand, and unplugged my silver razor. Stiles's name was highlighting the screen. I didn't remember saving it onto my phone, but I wasn't going to complain. I flipped it open, and put the speaker to my ear.

"Stiles, you do realize it's six in the morning," I asked drowsily.

"Yeah but listen we need you to come to Derek's house. We got him," I could practically hear his grin.

"Please tell me you didn't-,"

"Call my Dad telling him we found a dead body in Derek's front yard. Me? Never," He sarcastically said.

"Stiles!" I half whispered half yelled.

"Hey don't get your sexy panties in a twist," He mocked me.

"Stiles the only thing I will be twisting is your head when I rip it off," I grit out.

I could hear arguing coming from the other line, and then Stiles complaining.

"Listen Luna, we just need you to get down here it's about the body," Scott had taken the phone from Stiles.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," I whispered into the phone.

The line went dead, and I dropped the phone onto the bed. Without a second thought I grabbed my jeans from yesterday off of my hardwood floor, and pulled them on. I hopped over to the dresser while putting on my jeans, and I pulled out a dark blue sweatshirt with a wolf howling at the moon. I brushed my teeth, hair, and I put on a little make up in record time. I grabbed my car keys, phone and slipped on my wolf necklace.

I slipped on my shoes while going down the stairs. Not the smartest move I know, but I would have healed. Once I was outside I swung the door open to my car and hopped in. The keys kept falling out of my hands with how fidgety I was being. Finally my keys were in, and I drove off.

Derek glared at the boys with pure anger as the cops pushed him inside the Beacon Hills cop car. I bit my lip until it was bleeding. Derek was being arrested. I tried to process it. Derek was being arrested because of the two idiots that stood by me.

I felt tears fill my eyes as he turned his heated glare at me. I looked down at my feet in sorrow. I couldn't look at him. He thought that I had been a part of him getting arrested. I wasn't. I didn't. I had to tell him before it was too late.

Right as I had that thought I saw Stiles trying to sneak up to the squad car. Scott silently shook his head. I turned around as if that would make it better.

Not even a minute later he was pulled out by his father. The sheriff took his son over to the side to talk to him. Far away enough that I could sneak into the car, and talk to Derek. I heard Scott whisper my name, but I wasn't going to stop.

I slipped into the passenger seat without anyone noticing. Derek looked up, and set his icy gaze on me. I was at loss for words. The hurt that showed in his eyes was unbearable. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I-I," I stuttered."I didn't-," I couldn't find the words to say.

"You didn't what, Luna? You didn't sneak onto my property when you knew I was going to be gone. You didn't dig up my sister's corpse that the hunters cut in half," He yelled.

"I didn't! I didn't come here! That was all them. I stayed at my house last night unpacking freaking boxes why they were here trying to bust your ass because for some stupid reason you haven't told Scott the truth! And look where you are now Derek. Uh huh take a good long look. You are in the back of a police car, and your sister being sent out to be studied on, and again you're alone," I was basically yelling.

"I'm not alone," he said.

"Oh, and who so stupidly decided to be your second hand man,"

"You," he said simply.

"Me," I whispered in confusion.

"Yes you. You said you would help me,"

"I can't get you out of here," I said.

"You don't have to. The DNA is going to come back as an animal attack. They are going to let me out," He explained.

I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to be in jail for long. And most importantly he didn't hate me. Well not completely I mean Derek always kind of hates me. I think he hates everyone. Maybe I'm a little lower on his who I hate list.

"You're not mad at me right? You understand that I wasn't a part of this," I gestured to his hand cuffs.

He glared at me through the bars.

"Back to that again are we," I said to myself.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes," Derek's three letter word meant the world to me right then.

I grinned at him, and I began to stuff my hands in my pockets.

"Well I got to go, so good luck in jail," I teased.

"Luna," I turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Shut up," I smiled, and flipped him the bird.

Looking up to see if the coast was clear I jumped out when I saw Stiles still had his dad Distracted.

When I was over by Scott, Stiles ran over to us.

"We need to have a serious talk," I said while turning my gaze onto both of them.

"Wait. The girl's body," Scott interrupted.

"What about it," I growled.

"Luna, she was a wolf. Just like you,"

* * *

You guys got me to 25! YES! haha I know I said I would update yesterday I won't bore you with the details so long story short I was busy. So here it is. To anyone who's interested I edited chapter one and changed a few things. anyways.

Please**_ read and review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

I laid on my bed in a daze. How long had it been since I talked to anyone? A day? A week? Months? Okay that was a little exaggerated, but you get the point.

Tissues surrounded my body, and a few were on my chest. My white ceiling had been the highlight of anything for last couple of days. My hair was greasy, and even if I didn't have advanced smelling I would have been able to smell myself across the border of Mexico.

I had called Colton as soon as I found out about Laura his mate. Apparently my brother's mate's name was not coincidentally the same as Derek's sister.

I hadn't seen Derek since he was hauled off to jail. I hadn't really seen anyone since he was let out of jail. Scott had called me yesterday saying Derek was let out of jail because the killer was deemed an animal . A wolf actually. It was just like Derek had said.

"Luna get up," I heard my father shout through the door.

"I'm sick," I said quietly.

"Luna get ready for school," He said using his alpha tone.

I groaned, and clumsily fell off of my tissue covered bed. Half of the tissues fell with me. I laid on my floor for several minutes after doing nothing but staring at the hardwood floor.

"Get your ass up, and moving! I'm not going to tell you again Luna," He shouted through the door.

I got up, and walked to the bathroom. Hopefully I wouldn't have a break down in front of everyone.

"So you killed her," I asked tiredly as Stiles, Scott, and I walked through the front doors of Beacon Hills High School.

"I don't know. I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream like that before," Scot kept turning to Stiles, and I why we walked through the crowded halls.

"Really? I have. It usually ends a little differently though," Stiles said like it was normal. I shot him a look of disgust.

"A. I admit I've never had a dream that's felt that real before. B. Never give me that much detail about of you in bed again,"

"Noted," He took in a deep breath of air, and sighed.

"Let me take a guess-,"

"-I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm going to lose control or rip her throat out," He cut Stiles off.

"No of course not," I heard his heart beat stutter. "Okay that's totally it," He admitted.

"Hey come on it's going to be fine alright," I told him without any enthusiasm. Wait scratch that; without any emotion in my voice.

They both looked at me in worry.

"What," I snapped harsh fully. They both turned, and we continued our way through the halls.

"Okay personally I think you handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take," he said seriously.

"Yeah not a class, but maybe a teacher," He looked a Stiles.

"Who? Derek," Stiles exclaimed.

I slapped him across the head. "Did you forget the part where you two," I pointed at them each. "Locked him up in jail," I yelled.

"Yeah I know! Besides I was going to say Luna," He looked over at me to see me looking at the floor again while walking.

"The chasing the dragging her into the back of the bus It felt so real," He looked at the floor when he spoke.

"How real," Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened," He whispered.

Scott, and Stiles pushed the doors open with an unnecessary amount of force. I followed behind them only to get hit by the door. I kicked the door in anger, and it flung open. The door squeaked, and made a loud banging noise when it hit the wall.

I looked up to see Scott, and Stiles gawking at me. I blushed bright red, and walked over to them. Finally my attention was drawn to the bus behind me. The back door was barely holding onto the bus, everything was splattered with blood. Even the windows had a bloody hand prints on them. People dressed in white were taking samples, and pictures while others walked by like having a bus with blood splattered everywhere was an everyday thing.

My jaw dropped, and all I was able to do was point at it. Both of the boys swung around, and took in deep breaths.

"I think it did," Stiles said in shock.

"She's probably fine," Stiles tried to reassure his best friend as Scott dialed Allison's number for the umpteenth time.

We walked down the halls at a fast pace, and looked through the swarm of teenagers.

"She's not answering my text," he said while dropping the phone from his ear.

"You know it could just be a coincidence. Alright a seriously amazing coincidence," Stiles whispered the last part to me.

"Just help me find her okay,"

Scott looked like he was about to have a break down. He kept spinning, and looking for any signs of Allison. I looked over to my right, then back over to Scott, and Stiles. I saw a Stiles, but no Scott.

"Where did he go," I exclaimed. Stiles shrugged, and then we weren't just looking for Allison, but Scott too.

"Idiot," I mumbled to myself. Right after I said that I heard Allison, and Scott talking.

"Come on he found her," I grabbed onto Stiles's arm, and dragged him along. The intercom turned on, and the halls were fill with our principle's nasally voice.

"Attention student this is your principle. I know your all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled, thank you," Stile, and I groaned in disappointment along with all of the student body.

"No thank you. Thanks for ruining my day," Stiles said dramatically.

We found Scott shortly after, staring at Jackson as he struggled with his broken locker.

"Nice," I complimented.

"What are you looking at ass wipe," Jackson growled at Scott.

Scott turned from him, and grinned at us.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott turned around in his desk.

We were in Mr. Harris's class suffering through another chemistry lesson.

"It could have been animal blood," I suggested.

"Yeah. You know. Maybe you caught a rabbit," Stiles added.

"And did what," he asked in a tone that said he was all but thrilled about our words.

"Ate it," Stiles said in excitement.

"Raw, "The horror that was displayed on his face was priceless.

"No. you stopped to bake it in your werewolf oven," Stiles said sarcastically. "I don't know you're the one that can't remember anything,"

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris turned from his chalk board, and put his hands on his hips. The three of us instantly silenced ourselves, and looked at him. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the head phones out every once in awhile," I glared at him in anger. Wasn't this classified as harassment.

"Wh-," Stiles stuttered.

"You know I think you, Ms. Lupine, and Mr. McCall could benefit from a little distance. Yes."

"No," I disagreed. His eyebrows rose above his glasses, and he pointed at an empty desk for each of us. The class snickered as we got up, and moved.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety is too much for you," He said sarcastically.

I sat down next to a girl with blonde hair, and gray eyes. On her cheek there was a dark bruise right below her eyes. I was about to ask her where she had got it, but Mr. Harris decided to bug me a little more.

"Ms. Lupine if you even attempt to speak to Giselle you will have detention for the next three months," He threatened. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but again I was cut off.

"Mr. Harris if you can't go without threatening 'Ms. Lupine'" She put air quotation around my last name. "You can at least refrain from calling me Giselle. It's Izzy, get it right," She leaned back in her chair, and folded her arms.

I burst out laughing as did the whole class. Mr. Harris's face turned beat red in anger.

"Detention. I will see you at four, Ms. Austin," He bit out. She mock saluted him, and the class snickered.

Soon after everyone quieted down. We were all back to our work when a girl popped up from her seat.

"Hey! I think they found something," She exclaimed. Everyone's chair was pushed back, and squeaking from them went throughout the whole room. The class room flocked to the window, and everyone looked at the bloody bus.

Standing by Scott, and Stiles I watched as they wheeled someone to the ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott whispered.

We watched in horror as the man jumped up, and screamed causing all of the class to do so as well. All I could do was stand there like a statue watching as they tried to calm him down.

"Oh hey. This is good. This is good," Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder as we backed up from the window. "He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that,"

"Guys," he looked at us with disgust. "I did that," Scott said.

"The dreams weren't memories." Stiles said as we walked to an empty table with our lunches.

"Stiles it wasn't a dream."

They placed their trays on the table while I took out an apple from my bag.

"Something happened last night, and I can't remember what it was," Scott plopped down on his seat, and we copied him.

"What makes you so sure Derek has all of the answers," Stiles moodily asked.

"Because! During the full moon he wasn't changed! He was in total control. While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy," Scott whispered.

"We don't know that," Stiles replied.

"We don't not know it," Scott exclaimed. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel," He said in sadness.

"No you're not canceling! You can't just cancel out your whole life! We'll figure something out." Stiles said.

As I bit into my apple Lydia came, and plopped down next to me.

"Figure what out," she asked.

Stiles looked like he was about to pass out. He huffed out a lungful of air, and looked at me in bewilderment.

"Uh- Just homework," Scott covered.

"Why is she sitting with us," Stiles asked with a dazed look. Scott shook his head also, and mouthed the words 'I don't know'.

People began to plop down everywhere there was a vacant spot at the table. Scott looked to his left, and saw Allison. He quickly picked up a sweater, and put it on my lap. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks," She thanked him.

"I'm here because Luna looked like she could use a friend, she looks awfull today. Oh, and Luna don't frown it will give you wrinkles."

"Thanks," I said.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, and threw her hair over her shoulders. Stiles looked at a pretty girl on his right, and grunted in aggravation. He looked over to his left, and saw Danny, and he nodded his head, and smiled. Danny simply gave him a look of loathing, and turned away.

"Get up," Jackson demanded to a boy at the end of the table.

"You never ask Danny to get up," the boy complained.

"That's because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot all day," Danny explained with a smirk. I snorted with laughter, and that caused me to choke on the bite of my apple I was eating. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I waved it off like it was nothing as I tried to swallow the large lump in my throat. Jackson sat down when the boy finally moved.

"So I hear they're saying there's been some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar," Danny started.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson interjected.

"A mountain lion is a cougar, nimrod," I told Jackson.

"Who cares. The guy was probably some hopeless tweaker who was going to die anyway," Jackson bit back.

"Actually they just found out who I it is," Stiles turned looked at his phone. "Check it out," he turned his phone so it was facing Scott, and I.

A video began to play. It was of Stiles dad walking by the bus.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim Gerisome Myers did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital where he remains in critical condition," the video ended, and stiles put his phone away.

"I-I know this guy," Scott exclaimed.

"You do," Allison asked curiously.

"Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver," Everyone quieted down, and took in the information.

"Can we talk about something slightly more friendly?" She twirled her fork around in her hand. "Oh like where are we going tomorrow night," she dropped her fork, and looked at Allison.

Allison looked at her with a mouth full of food.

"hm," She muttered.

"You said you, and Scott were going out tomorrow night," she said.

"Um we were thinking about what we were going to do," Allison admitted.

Scott, Stiles, and I shared panicked looks.

"I am not sitting home watching lacrosse videos. So if the four of us are hanging out we are doing something fun," Lydia said with finality.

"hanging out," Scott asked in horror.

"Like the four of us," I put my hand on my forehead, nd squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself.

"Do you want us to hang out with them." Scott asked.

"Yeah I guess, sounds fun," Allison said. Complete lie.

"you know what else sounds fun stabbing myself with this fork," Jackson held up his fork to make his point.

Stiles took a long drink from his water bottle, and rolled his eyes.

"How about bowling. You love to bowl," Lydia said with excitement.

I held back my laughter as she said those words. Sure I hadn't known Scott for long, but in the past weeks I had know him I had learned a lot of things about him. It was very common knowledge that he sucked at bowling. Apparently Stiles was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah with actual competition," Jackson told her.

"How do you know we're not actual competition," Allison asked him. "You can bowl right," Allison turned to Scott.

Scott was at loss for words, and Stiles, and I shared similar looks.

"Sort of," He looked down at his tray of food.

Jackson snorted, and leaned closer onto the table.

"Is it sort of, or yes," he asked.

"Yes! In fact I'm a great bowler." He leaned across the table, and met Jackson at his staring contest.

I threw my apple core onto Stiles tray, and sat up from my slouching position. I rubbed my hands on my jeans, and looked at the table in front of me.

"Okay," I sad snarkily.

"You're a terrible bowler," Stiles exclaimed as we walked down the steps.

"I know! I'm such an idiot," Scott said.

"It was like watching a car wreck! First it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase!" he put his hands on his head, and dragged it downward.

"Hanging out! You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out you mine as well be her best friend. You, and Danny should start hanging out" Stiles explained.

"We hang out with Luna," Scott pointed out.

Stiles pointed his eyes on me.

"Yeah, but we both know we have no chance with her, so it's okay," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, but kept walking with them down the hall.

"Stiles I'm not sure if I should take that offensively, or not," I said honestly.

"How is this happening," Scott whined "I killed a guy, or I didn't,"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said randomly.

"I ask Allison on a date, and we're hanging out," Scott said like he couldn't get his dead wrapped around it.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys," Stiles kept going.

"I make first line, and the team captain want to destroy me, And now I'm going to be late for work," Scott complained.

"Wait Scott you didn't - Am I attractive to gay guys," He looked at Scott's retreating figure, and then at me.

"What do you think," Stiles asked me.

"I think that adderall has a bad side effect on you," I said after thinking about it for a minute.

After school I decided I needed to talk to Derek about Laura. I'd be lying if I said every time I thought of her tears would well up in my eyes. Which had happened practically every five seconds.

Laura had been the sister I never had. When Colton had first found her he was still living with us in Nevada. We hung out a lot after that even though she was older than me. She never judged me by my age, and acknowledged the maturity for my age.

Se had always said I reminded her of a person she used to know. I would question it, but she would just look away, and try to fight the tears. And here I was doing the same. I wanted to know what could have possibly been the reason for somebody not only killing her in a horrific wa, but chopping her body in half also. It made me want to jump out of my car, and puke.

I arrived at Derek's shortly after, and I drove my car into the back next to his camaro so on the off chance if anyone were to come they wouldn't be able to see me. Well my car.

I walked up the burned stair case, and looked around the large house. It must've been so beautiful before the accident. I found Derek sitting in a room looking out the window. I walked over to him quietly, and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and glanced at me, but he didn't say anything. I sat down next to him as quietly as possible, and stared out the window too.

We sat there for awhile in a comfortable silence. I was enjoying the fact he wasn't being a jerk off too. A police car pulled up soon after, and Derek stiffened. A black man got out of the car, and walked around it so he was facing the house. He looked it up, and down in fear. I could literally har his heart beat hammering away at his chest.

"It looks pretty deserted dispatch, You uh- still want me to take a look inside," His voice quivered.

"Unit 16 this is county property. Orders to make sure it's vacant," a voice came through radio.

"I don't- I don't think anyone's home," He replied.

"For the love of god sixteen! Go inside, and see if anyone there," The radio replied in irritation.

"Copy that," He said in disappointment.

He began to walk closer to the house. The man took careful small steps. Before he could make it to the front porch a dog in the passengers barked. The man looked back at his dog quickly.

"Don't do that," he ordered nervously.

Derek, and I watched him through the holes in the old window. The dog began to bark furiously. The man looked at the dog, and then at the house in fear. The dog began to try worming her way through the small crack in the passenger window.

"Okay. I'm coming. I'm coming," he shouted, and then he ran from the house, and into his car.

The cowardly man drove off in his car. Derek continued to follow it with his eyes until it was completely gone.

"How did you know my sister," He asked without moving his gaze from the window.

"Your sister was my brother's uh- fiancé," I tried to find the word.

Derek scoffed, and turned to me.

"So you knew her," he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Yeah I did know your sister," I looked down at my folded hands that were on my lap.

"She went missing," he said after several minutes of silence.

"No she went looking for answers," I told him.

He didn't lower his gaze from mine, and for once he wasn't glaring at me.

"Answers to what,"

Both of our gazes snapped onto the boy's footsteps. Scott walked out of the trees, and into the clearing.

"I know you can hear me," he spoke softly.

"I need your help,"

Derek looked at me in surprise, while I got up, and walked to the front door. Derek followedme silently. Just as I was about to open the door, Derek put a hand over my shoulder, and moved so he was in front of me. He swung the door open eerily, and we both walked out.

It was raining, and we stood under the shelter of the house.

"Okay," Scott began. "I know I was part of you getting arrested, and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters," that was some new information to me. "I also don't know what happened to your sister," I clenched my jaw, and tried to hold back the tears.

"But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about- someone. But someone else got hurt, and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened," Scott looked down at his shoes."

"You think you attacked the driver," Derek asked. Scott, and I shot him a surprised look.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No,"

"Can you at least tell me the truth. Am I going to hurt someone," Scott asked.

"Yes,"

"Could I kill someone,"

"Yes,"

"Am I going to kill someone," Scott questioned.

"Probably," Scott looked at me in horror. I shrugged and mouth 'I don't know.'

Scott turned away, and leaned on a wooden pillar, and tried not to cry.

"Look," Derek moved over by him with his hands in his leather jacket pocket.

"I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon, but it's not going to come for free,"

"What do you want," Scott asked him.

"You'll find out," Derek answered. "But for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it. Feel it. Let your senses- your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you," Derek told him.

"That's it? Just go back," Scott mumbled.

"Do you want to know what happened," Derek asked him.

"I just want to know if it hurt him," Scott confessed.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her," Derek said. Scott nodded, and looked down again.

Scott, Stiles, and I rode in the jeep up to the School where there was a large chain link fence. We hopped out, and made our way to it. Stiles, and I began to climb the fence.

"Hey, no. Just me," Scott said.

"What," I said while hopping down.

"Someone needs to keep watch," Scott told us.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch," Stiles complained.

"Because there's only three of us, and Luna is pretty –uh," He didn't know what to say about me.

"Luna is the girl that can kick both your asses," I said in third person.

"Yeah. That," Scott agreed.

"okay, whys it starting to feel like you're batman, and I'm robin," Stiles said.

"Who am I ," I asked Stiles.

"Cat women," He said.

"I resent that," I grumbled.

"I don't want to be Robin all the time," He barked.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time," Scott argued.

"Not even some of the time," Stiles asked.

"Just stay here,"

"Oh my god," Stiles yelled.

We walked over to the jeep, and got in. I sat in the passenger seat while Stiles sat in the drivers. He drummed on his steering wheel, why I played with my necklace in boredom. We watched as Scott made his way to the bus through the bus.

"Batman is a human," I told Stiles randomly.

"I guess," He muttered.

"Aw Stiles cheer up. It's not that bad,"

"Easy for you to say. You get the awesome ability of turning into a giant wolf," He grumbled.

"Stiles it's not always that great," I told him.

"I just wish. I want to be able to help,"

"You are helping Stiles. More then you know,"

"Who do you see that," He exclaimed.

A man with a flashlight was walking towards the school bus.

"Oh shit,! Honk the horn! Honk the horn," I screeched at Stiles.

He began to pound in his horn mercilessly. Scott jumped out of the bus, and began running. He jumped onto a red car, and leapt over the fence while doing a flip. He rolled on the ground a few times then jumped up, and ran towards us. He jumped into the jeep, and landed on me. Not like he cared at the moment anyway.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" He exclaimed while trying to get situated on me.

Stiles put the jeep in reverse, and when we were far enough away then he spun us around, and sped off.

"Did it work? Did you remember Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah I was there last night, and the blood. The blood. The blood was mine," Scott exclaimed.

"That's great can you get off of me now," I asked.

"So you did attack him," The boys completely ignored me,

"No! I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek," I looked at him in astonishment.

"What about the driver,"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him," Scott said smugly.

"What why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver," Stiles asked.

"Because he didn't you idiots," I yelled.

They both shot me doubtful looks, but said nothing.

"That's what I don't get," Scott exclaimed.

"It's got to be a pack thing," Stiles exclaimed.

"What do you mean," Scott asked.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together," Stiles explained.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience,"

"Stiles is right! After my first shift my dad, brother, and I we all went hunting. It was like a-a Lupine tradition. It's initiates you into the pack," I explained.

"Yeah what Luna said, and you didn't do it which means you're not a killer! And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison,"

"I was going to say it means you won't kill me,"

"Oh yeah, that too," Scott said like it was the last thing on his mind.

"Okay now that we have gotten that all sorted out. Get off of me!" I barked.

"Oh yeah sorry," Scott said sheepishly as he got off of me, and jumped into the back of the jeep.

"He still thinks you are a killer," I told Derek as he filled up his car at the gas station we first met at.

"He will figure it out soon enough," Derek muttered.

"Is soon enough when you get thrown into jail again, or worse he gets you killed," I asked while coming around the black car so I was right in front of him.

"Luna he's smart he'll figure it out," Derek reassured me.

A red SUV pulled up in front of Derek's car followed by a silver one in the back. We looked at them in worry.

"Luna stay back," Derek ordered in a whisper as the men got out of their vehicles. Chris Argent came over to the hood of the car. The gas pump beeped as everyone had a stare down. I looked down at the ground, and used my hair as a veil so Allison's father wouldn't see me. The two men behind us smirked, and looked me up, and down. Derek growled quietly so only I could hear. I smiled a little. I knew Derek growled because he didn't like those vial men eyeing me up, and down like I was a piece of meat.

Derek took the gas pump out, and put it back.

"Nice ride," Chris complimented.

"Black cars though. Very hard to keep clean. I would defiantly suggest a little more maintenance," he said while rubbing of some dirt on the hood.

"If you have something this nice you want to take care of it right?" he asked rhetorically.

Derek watched every little move while I took in what the two goons were doing. Chris began to wash off the window shield.

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" he put up the window cleaner.

Derek's hands were fisted, and I heard his heart beat excel. Reaching over I grabbed his hand, and instantly he relaxed. Chris stared at our joined hands. I turned my head so he couldn't see my face.

"There we go. You can actually look through you window shield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

He turned to walk away, but Derek wasn't done yet.

"You forgot to check the oil," Derek told him. I squeezed his hand silently telling him to shut up. Chris turned back, and gestured to the two men behind us.

"Check the man's oil," he ordered cockily.

One of the men got up, and walked over to the driver side. He took a crow bar, and smashed his window in. I gasped in surprise when a few pieces of glass embedded themselves in my skin. I tried to hide it from Derek, but he could smell the blood anyway.

"Looks good to me,"

"Drive safely," the three hunters walked to their cars, and drove off. As soon as they were out of sight Derek crowded me. He put his large hands on my small arms, and looked at me in worry.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look," I held up my left hand. It had a couple pieces of glass. I pulled them all out, and watched as it healed.

"It would take a lot more than a few pieces of glass to hurt me," he didn't look convinced.

"What is the matter," I asked him curiously. His eyes turned hard, and his face was stoic.

"Nothing," he walked over to the driver side, and started brushing out the glass.

Once he was done he got in, and I followed. He started his car without a word, and then drove off.

We drove in silence until we reached Beacon Hill's Hospital.

"What are we doing here," I asked in confusion.

"Just come on," He ordered.

We snuck in without being seen, and walked through the crowded halls like we were meant to be there. We snuck into a dark room. Derek pushed open the curtain, and revealed a battered man. He had bandages all over his body.

"I this-,"

"Yeah," Derek answered.

"Open your eyes," Derek ordered slowly to the old man, and the old man did.

"Look at me," the old man did.

"What do you remember,"

"Hale," the old man muttered. Derek, and I looked at each other in surprise.

"How do you know my name," Derek asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out.

"How do you know me," Derek asked again.

"I'm sorry," The man looked up at the ceiling, and took one final breathe.

His heart monitor began to beep. I gasped out in pain at the high pitched sound.

"Let's go," Derek pulled me out of the window, and we dropped down onto the ground. I couldn't believe I had just seen a man die right before my eyes. My legs took the force of the fall. We rolled a little ways, and then I jumped up with Derek, and ran to his car. We both got in,, and before I could even buckle up Derek pressed the gas pedal. I was slammed back into my seat as he drove down the roads at an unsafe speed.

I huddled into my jacket, and shivered. Being out at night without a window is not the smartest idea. We arrived at his house in at the most fifteen minutes even though it was a half hour trip. I got out of his car, and he followed.

Derek pushed his way passed me, and led the way to his room. I followed him at a slower set pace. I opened the door to see him sitting by his window again. I went, and stood by him.

"None of this is your fault," I told him.

"You would be surprised by how much is my fault," He sneered.

"What- are you-,"

"Derek," I heard Scott's voice yell.

I turned towards the bedroom door in surprise. I was about to go, and confront Scott, but a hand on my ankle stopped me. I looked down to see Derek holding onto my ankle loosely. Derek put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

"I know you're here! I know what you did," He shouted.

"I didn't do anything," Derek's voice echoed through the house.

"You killed him," Scott yelled.

"He died,"

"Like your sister died," I heard him walk up the stairs.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her,"

"You found her," Scott mocked.

"I found her in pieces," Derek stood up. "Being used as bait to catch me," I put a hand to my lips, and held back the sob that was sure to come if they remained on the topic.

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff " Scott told him. He had reached the top of the stairs.

Derek jumped out of his room, and in one quick move Scott was pushed down the stairs. Derek stood at the top while Scott was at the bottom with a rug bunched up by his waist.

Scott looked up, and I saw he had shifted. Scott let out a deafening roar. Derek leapt from the top, and landed on his feet at the bottom of the stairs next to Scott. Even with my advanced vision I didn't catch what had happened for Derek to go through a wall.

"Derek," I yelled in concern.

I heard spitting, and then wood falling to the floor.

"That was cute," I vaguely heard him say. Derek growled, and then roared.

I saw Scott run into the hole where Derek was.

"Aw shit," I muttered.

I leapt from my spot on the stairs, and landed on my haunches. I looked to my right to see the hole. I stood up, and walked towards the two circling males. Each one of them were shifted and were growling at each other menacingly.

"Is this seat taken," I said to the boys, as I pointed down to a dusty couch. "No? okay thanks," I said sarcastically.

I plopped down, and watched the two boys fight.

Derek grabbed onto Scott, pushed him up against the wall twice then he threw him off to the side. Scott rolled across the table then landed next to a mirror. Scott glared at Derek, and growled. Derek leapt up, and Scott rolled away just in time. Derek was crouched down low when Scott stood up. Derek stood, and flipped around only to be met by Scott's sharp claws. Scott went to hit him again, but Derek caught his arm, and punched him in the face, then the stomach.

Scott went flying, and then landed on his back. He began to pant in pain. Scott crawled to the table. Derek growled, and charged Scott. He jumped up, sent a kick to Scott, and landed on the table. Again Scott went flying into the wall.

Scott landed on his hands, and knees, and let out a weak growl. He got up, and moved right before Derek ran at the wall. Derek used the wall as leverage, and flipped. Derek turned to Scott, but Scott was already ready. He took a boat paddle, and smacked him with it like it was a baseball bat, and he was the ball. Derek was sent tumbling back. He rolled onto the table, and then the floor. Scott went to hit Derek with the paddle again, but Derek dodged it. He gave Scott an uppercut that had so my power to it Scott literally flipped.

Scott landed on his stomach then rolled onto his back. Derek jumped onto the other side of Scott, and grabbed onto his neck. He lifted Scott up then proceeded to slam him onto the hardwood floor three times. Derek let go, and walked onto the other side. Scott rolled onto his stomach, and tried to get up, Derek wasn't having it though.

Derek kicked Scott in the stomach, and sent him rolling over a chest the mirror was leaning up against. Scott growled, and leapt onto the chest. Derek growled back, and swiped Scott with his claws.

I could smell the blood as Scott held onto his chest in pain. Derek kept growling, and Scott began to moan, and grunt in pain. Derek turned away from us, and shifted back. I stood up from my seat, and walked over to Scott's groaning self. I stared down at him with my eyebrows raised. Scott looked up at me, then Derek. Scott was drenched in soak. So was Derek.

"I didn't kill her. Neither of us did," Derek said through deep intakes of breathe. "It's not your fault, and it's not mine,"

I looked up at Derek, and grinned.

"This? This is all your fault," Scott stood u, and pushed past me to Derek. "You ruined my life," He was only inches away from Derek. They began to circle each other.

"No I didn't," Derek argued.

"You're the one who bit me," Scott grunted in anger.

"No I'm not,"

"What," Scott shouted in confusion.

"I'm not the one that bit you," Derek repeated.

Scott took several steps back in shock. He looked down at the three claw marks on his chest, and touched them. He looked at the fingers that were now red with his blood, and he took several steps back. He looked back down to see holes in his shirt without the holes in his skin. He began to pant heavily, and he sat on the couch where I had been sitting moment before.

Derek, and I stood back, and watched him.

"There's another," Scott said in realization.

"It's called an alpha," I explained.

"You knew," he asked in disbelief.

"It's the most dangerous of our kind," Derek interjected.

"You, and I, we're betas,"

"What are you in your pack," Scott asked me.

"Beta," I shrugged.

"This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us," Derek gestured to all three of us.

"Uh huh," Scott grinned at me. I glared at him, and mouthed 'Shut up.'

"My sister came here looking for him, now Luna, and I are trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without either of you,"

"Why me," Scott whispered.

"Because he is the on that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants,"

* * *

**A full episode in on chapter! What? haha thank you all of you that have taken the time to read this it means the world to me. So with that said ****_Read and Review_**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Why me," Scott whispered._

_"Because he is the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants,"_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm like I did every day, and just like every day I got up, took a shower got ready for school, and then suffered through eight hours of high school.

My car had so conveniently broken down so it was at the shop getting worked on. Stiles was driving My brother, and I. I could only imagine how terrible that would be. Stiles, and my brother. Yeesh.

I ran down the stairs, and met up with my brother in the kitchen.

"So when is your dweeb friend going to show up,"

"Yes Carter I have not only the ability to shift into a huge black wolf, but I can see the future too," I said sarcastically while I put my leather jacket over my gray long sleeve shirt.

Carter glared at me. His blonde hair hung limply over his eyes, and his twig arms were folded over his stomach. I loud engine sputtered outside, and I heard Stiles yelling for me.

"That would be him. Come on," I opened up the door, and ran to Stiles blue jeep. I hopped in the passenger seat while Carter ran towards the door.

"Where am I supposed to sit," He whined.

"In the back," I mocked his whiny voice in a much higher version.

I got out, and pushed the seat forward so he could crawl into the back. Of course he wasn't happy about that so he grumbled about it. I jumped in, and Stiles took off.

"Okay so what happened last night," Stiles whispered.

"Scott found out he didn't kill anyone, and that Derek didn't bite him," I told him in a hushed whisper. Carter had his head phones on, and he was jamming to some stupid pop song.

Stiles jerked the wheel to the side in surprise, and then corrected his self.

"What," he yelled.

Carter took the head phones out, and gave Stiles a dirty look.

"Watch the road stupid," He then put his head phones back in.

"What do you mean he didn't bite Scott,"

"I mean he didn't bite Scott,"

"Who did," He asked.

"The alpha,"

"Oh that's just wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is," I muttered.

* * *

"If Derek isn't the alpha. If he's not the one who bit you then who did,"

We were in English, and our papers were being handed out. I sat in between Scott, and Stiles, and the boys were talking through me..

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha,"

"I don't know," Scott turned around and barked at Stiles, but Stiles was behind me so I was the one who got the spit thrown at me.

Everyone turned to look at us in surprise. Scott, and stiles shrunk back in their seat in embarrassment, while I met everyone's stares with a glare. Eventually they looked away.

"Jeez," I heard him mumble.

My paper was handed to me. B+. not bad. Scott's was though. It was a D-.

"Woh dude you need to study more," I told him. "That was a joke," I added.

"Scott, It's one test. You're going to make it up," Stiles reassured him.

"Do you want help studying," I asked. Scott sighed.

"No. I'm studying with Allison after school today,"

"That's my boy," he chuckled.

"Ew don't be gross Stiles," I said.

"We're just studying,"

"Uh, no you're not,"

"No, I'm not," Scott copied in a questioning voice.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you," Stiles answered.

"If you go to her house today, and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you de-balled.," he threatened.

"Okay. Just- stop with the questions man," Scott whispered.

"Done! No more questions," he agreed. "No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek- who still cares me," Stiles said to himself.

I snorted in laughter.

"Shut up," Stiles barked

* * *

I walked stood by Allison and Lydia as we chatted about anything, and everything.

"Scott's coming over tonight," Lydia questioned suggestively.

"We're just studying together," she said quickly.

"Just studying never ends with just studying," Lydia told us.

"It's like getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel," she shrugged.

"Well so what are you saying," we began to walk up the stairs.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up," Lydia chuckled.

"Hello snow white! I'm talking about a condom,"

"Oh my," I mumbled.

"After one date," Allison asked in disbelief.

"Don't be a total prude, ," Lydia scoffed. "Tell her Luna.

"I-I I'm not all that experienced in that field," I admitted.

"You mean you're a-,"

"A virgin yes," I admitted a little too loudly.

All of the people that stood by us looked at me in disbelief. I blushed scarlet red, and looked at my shoes.

"We will have to fix that," Lydia told me.

"Give him a little taste," she said referring to Scott.

"Well I- I mean how much is a little taste," she asked awkwardly.

"Oh gosh. You really like him don't you," Lydia asked.

"Well," Allison sighed. "He's just different. When I first moved here. I had a plan: no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different. I don't know. Can't explain it," Allison looked at her hands in embarrassment.

"I can," Lydia shrugged. "It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." I looked at Lydia in confusion.

"What," we said in union.

"I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school," Lydia hummed.

"So how far have you gone," Lydia randomly asked me.

"Oh my gosh! Does it really mater," I tried to change the subject.

"Yes. How far," I sighed knowing there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Making out shirtless. Yeah that went well. You should have seen my dad's face when I tried to explain why I had a giant hickey on my neck," I joked.

"So you're not completely inexperienced," she continued firing questions.

"Who was he," Allison asked.

The bell rang, and I winced at the sound, but I had never been so grateful for it in my life.

"Oh there's the bell got to go," I basically ran away from them.

* * *

Stiles, and I walked out the doors, and into the schools crowded parking lot. Carter was getting a ride from his friend because he couldn't stand the thought of enduring another one of Stiles out bursts. We hopped in his jeep, and threw our things in the back. Stiles started the jeep, and put it in reverse.

Before Stiles could go anywhere, a man dressed in a leather jacket walked out into the middle of the road with his hands raised. Stiles hit the brakes causing his tires to screech. I watched in horror as Derek fell to the ground with a thud.

"Derek," I yelled in worry as I jumped out of the jeep.

"Derek," I cradled his head in my lap, as his pale face and weary eyes turned to me.

"L-l-Luna," he tried to say.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm right here," Horns began to honk as I lifted him into a sitting position.

"What are you doing here," Scott asked when he reached Derek's panting figure. Stiles jogged up behind him.

"I was- I was shot," He breathed out weakly.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles stated.

"Why aren't you healing," Scott asked.

"I can't. it was- It was a different kind of bullet," Derek panted.

"A silver bullet," Stiles asked in fascination.

"No you idiot," Derek glared at Stiles.

"Wait, wait,. That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours,"

"What," I squeaked, and Derek panted heavily.

"What, who said forty-eight hours," Derek asked.

"The one who shot you," Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Derek winced, and groaned in pain. I moved so I was kneeling in front of him not behind. Derek moved his arm so he wouldn't fall. His eyes flashed from green to electric blue, and he began to blink rapidly. The car horns began to beep again.

"What are you doing? Stop that," Scott ordered.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't," Derek growled as his eyes continued to flash blue.

"Derek! Get up," He ordered.

"Help me put him in your car," I ordered Stiles.

I lifted Derek by myself, and helped him into the jeep while hopping into the back.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that," Scott asked.

"'Cause she's an Argent! She's with them,"

"Why should I help you," I growled menacingly at Scott.

"Because you need me," he said simply.

"Fine I'll try," Scott finally agreed.

Stiles hopped into his car, and slammed the door closed.

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles growled, and took off.

"I know you are in agonizing pain right now, and all but how did you know Scott was going over to Allison's," I asked.

"I heard your conversation with her," I gasped in shock.

"How much of it did you hear," I embarrassingly asked.

Derek shot me a look that said everything. I shrunk back into my seat as Stiles threw his phone down, and Derek shrugged off his jacket.

"Come on," Stiles whispered in frustration.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, okay. We're almost there," Stiles barked.

"Almost where," Derek muttered.

"Your house," Stiles sighed.

"What," Derek asked in surprise. "No you can't take me there,"

"I can't take you to your own house," Stiles asked in bewilderment.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulled over abruptly causing me to fall forward in between the two front seats. I muttered an apology, and sat back up.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet? Hm,? Are you dying,"

"Derek," I asked softly when he didn't reply.

"Not yet," He breathed out heavily. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort,"

Derek pulled up his dark gray sleeved shirt revealing his wound. There was blood stains everywhere, and his veins were a dark purple.

"Oh. My. God. What is that?" Stiles leaned on his shoulder, and looked down at his steering wheel. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out," Stiles pointed at the passenger seat.

"Start the car. Now,"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road, and leave you for dead,"

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek threatened.

"Yeah righ-," I grabbed his shoulder, and turned him so he was facing me. My eyes flashed gold, and I roared baring my teeth.

Stiles stared at me in horror. His jaw was hanging open too. I glared at him till he looked out his window shield, and shifted into drive lazily.

I sat back with a scowl on my face.

"What am I supposed to do with him," Stiles talked into his phone.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere," I heard Scott through the phone.

"And by the way he starting to smell," Stiles grumbled into the phone. Derek, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Like. Like what," Scott asked.

"Like death," He whispered.

"Okay take him to the clinic," I burst out laughing when I heard that.

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you," Stiles handed the phone to Derek, and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Derek took the phone, and closed his eyes. "Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the fricken Wal-Mart of guns,"

"Look if you don't find it I'm dead. All right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing," I squeezed both chairs, and tried to contain my anger.

"Then think about this, The alpha calls you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him, or get killed. So if you want to stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet" Derek hung up the phone, and handed it to Stiles.

"Go," He ordered Stiles.

Stiles started his car, and drove off to the animal clinic.

"Aconite," I mumbled to myself as Stiles lifted the garage door to the Vet's.

"What," he asked me.

"Nothing. It's just something that popped into my head,"

It wasn't nothing though. I had been thinking about what could have been the item that was laced into the bullet Derek had been shot with. It was deadly plant to werewolves. People usually just called it wolves bane.

Once it was open Derek plopped himself down onto animal feed, and clutched his arm.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you guys," Stiles asked while looking down at his phone. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled to myself.

"It's a rare form of wolves bane," I told him,

"He has to bring me the bullet," Derek panted.

"Why," Stiles asked in confusion.

"Cause I'm gonna die without it,"

"Okay let's go," Stiles moved us into the room into the was used to operate on animals. Derek took off his shirt, and walked over to the table. In between his shoulders was a triskele tattoo.

A triskele was a Celtic symbol that represented different things. Celts believed that all important things came in three phases, for example: birth, death, and rebirth; or mind, body, and spirit.

He placed his arm on the steel metal table. I couldn't help, but gawk at his perfectly muscled form. There was hardly any hair on his torso, and his pants hung low so you could see a V. I looked away, and tried to control my raging hormones.

'Luna we are in the middle of a life or death situation. Now is not the time to be staring at his amazingly, sexy, hot six pack," I chanted to myself mentally.

Derek looked at me in surprise. I could tell he picked up on my sudden change in emotions. It's not my fault he was so sexy! Even with his nasty infected arm.

"You know that really doesn't like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles tried to hold in his bile.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek panted.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it," Stiles asked rhetorically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time- Last resort," Derek said while looking through the cabinets and drawers.

"Which is," I asked impatiently.

Derek held up a silver saw. "You're going to cut off my arm."

"Woh. Woh. Woh. Me?" I yelled.

"Either one of you,"

"I can't do that to you Derek," I shouted.

"You can't help me live," He asked in disbelief.

"I can't cut off an appendage that belongs to someone I care about as much as I do you," I barked back.

He looked at me in shock, and then sobered up. He slid the saw across the table to Stiles. Stiles picked it up, and pulled the trigger. It came to life, and he slammed it onto the table hard. He leaned onto the table, and held his mouth while Derek wrapped around an elastic blue band, and tied it off.

"What if you bleed to death," Stiles asked.

"it will heal if it works," Derek said with the band in his mouth,.

"Ugh- Look. I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, the possibility of Luna killing me, and especially the blood," He named off his reasons.

Derek rolled his eyes, and looked at Stiles in disgust.

"You faint at the sight of blood," He yelled.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm," Stiles exclaimed.

Derek sighed, and looked at Stiles with hard eyes.

"How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." He said calmly.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threat any-," Stiles was cut off by Derek's arm. He grabbed onto Stiles shirt, and pulled him so there faces were only inches apart.

"Oh my god! Alright bought, sold! Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it,"

Derek looked at me, and the physical pain was evident on his face.

"What? What are you doing,?"

Derek let go of Stiles shirt, and took my hand in his. He leaned over the side of the table, and puked up a black, thick, liquid substance.

"Holy god! What the hell is that," Stiles whined.

Derek sat back up, and leaned against the table.

"Derek! Derek! Hey look at me," He looked at me through half lidded eyes, and weakly squeezed my hand.

"It's his body trying to heal its self," I explained without looking away.

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles muttered in disgust.

"Now! You gotta do it now," I ordered.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can," Stiles confessed.

Derek leaned his head against the table, and began panting heavily. With my unoccupied arm I grabbed onto his shirt, and pulled him closer to me. I felt myself begin to shift in anger. My claws extended, and ripped his shirt. I roared and showed him my sharp teeth for the second time that day.

I hunched over, and began to pant as I tried to contain myself from shifting.

"Luna! Luna! I swear if you turn into a giant freaking wolf right now I'm going to shoot you with one of those magic bullets," He threatened.

"Just do it," I yelled in an animal manner.

"Oh man. Okay,"

Stiles held the saw up to Derek's arm, and pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god! All right here we go," He yelled.

"Luna! Stiles,"

All of our heads whipped to Scott as he walked through the door.

"Scott?" Stiles said hopefully.

"What the hell are you doing," He gestured to the saw placed on Derek's arm.

Stiles chuckled and dropped the saw.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles said happily.

"Did you get it," I asked.

Scott reached into his pocket, and pulled out the bullet. My eyes flashed golden as I passed it to Derek's hunched over figure.

"What are you going to do with it," Stiles asked as Derek held up the bullet.

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna," Derek's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped onto the floor. The bullet rolled away, but I was to pre occupied to notice anything.

"Derek," I whispered helplessly as I straddled his stomach.

I began to lightly tap his cheeks.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do," Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott was struggling with the bullet. "I can't reach it,"

"he's not waking up! I think he's Dying! I think he's dead,"

"Shut up," I yelled at Stiles.

I looked at Derek's unconscious body in horror. I felt my eyes burn a bright golden, and I had the strangest urge. I leaned down, and touched my lips with his. His lips were cool to the touch, and I felt foolish for pulling a stunt as ridiculous as that. Suddenly I felt a hot searing pain go through my body. It felt like I was being stabbed with red hot sticks, and acid was being poured over me.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott exclaimed.

I slumped down onto the floor beside him, and took in deep breathes of air. Seconds later Derek jumped up.

"Give me,"

The bullet was handed to Derek instantly. I tried to get up, but again I was met with a burning pain. I watched as Derek bit off the the tip of the bullet and dumped out the gun powder. Derek pulled a lighter out of his pocket, and lit the powder on fire. It lit up, and sent sparks everywhere.

My vision started to blacken around the edges, and I felt the world go into a haze. The last thing I remember was Derek falling next to me, and grunting in pain. The everything went black

* * *

Please **_read and review_**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in the back of Derek's black Camaro. The leather was comfortable against my aching body. I felt soar everywhere. Looking at my surroundings I saw that the car was driving down the road with the forest passing by. I looked up to the front, and saw Derek driving.

I sat up slowly, and waited for my body to adjust to the new placement only to fall back down onto my back in pain. I groaned in pain. Why was I in Derek's car. Suddenly I recalled what had happened.

"Did it work," I asked drowsily.

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

I sat back in my seat, and closed my eyes drowsily.

"Derek?"

"What," he asked with annoyance.

"I'm glad your okay," I admitted, and then I was asleep again.

Derek stopped the car, and hopped out. He walked over to my door, and proceeded to literally carry me out.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the free ride, but I can walk myself," I muttered as he carried my bridal style.

Derek put me on the ground, and I swayed like a drunken teen. My legs buckled underneath me, but before I could fall are large arm wrapped around my waist, and held me up. I blushed in embarrassment, but he didn't seem to care. He picked me up again, and naturally I grumbled about it.

He walked until we arrived at the behind of a movie rental store.

"What are we doing here," I asked.

"Meeting up with Scott." Derek hoisted me up onto his back.

"Derek what are you doing. I am not getting a piggy back ride like some child," I held onto him instinctively once he started climbing the stairs to the roof of the building.

"Luna could you do me a favor,"

"What," I huffed out.

"Shut up,"

I growled at him in irritation. Scott was already at the top, and watching something below. Derek let go of me, and I fell onto the floor on my back. Derek smirked while Scott sighed, and walked over to help me up.

"Thanks,"

I walked over to the edge with the help of Scott, and looked down at the scene. There was a couple of police cars, and an ambulance parked.

"Paul, let's get this area locked up," Sherriff Stilinski said as he walked over to the ambulance.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine," Jackson asked in irritation.

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion," The sheriff answered.

"What part of I'm fine are you having a problem grasping," Jackson asked in dismay. "Okay, I wanna go home!"

"And I understand that,"

"No you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you. Okay? Now I wanna go home," Jackson yelled.

"Dick head," I muttered to myself. Scott chuckled lightly.

Stiles glared at him as he got out of the squad car. He leaned on the car but stayed behind the door. All of the sudden the smell of blood became unbearable as they wheeled a body that was covered up by the ambulance.

"Oh, Woh, is that a dead body," Stiles asked in surprise.

Stiles dad looked at the body and then at his son. Stiles mouth flabbed as he tried to make an excuse for getting out of the car.

"Everybody back up," He ordered to the crowd.

"Starting to get it," Derek asked Scott.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people but I don't get why," Scott admitted.

"I mean, this isn't standard practice , right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we,"

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers," I muttered.

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," Derek told us.

We walked over to the edge of the building, and again Derek grabbed me. I sighed in irritation, but didn't say anything. We got into his Camaro, and drove off to his house.

* * *

"You know, I have a life, too," Scott complained as we walked up the stairs of Derek's house.

"No you don't," Derek argued.

"Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-,"

"Part of his pack," Derek corrected as he walked back down the stairs to face him. I stood off to the side, and watched them converse.

"Whatever. I have homework to do," Scott through his arms out to make a point. "I have to go to parent teacher conference tomorrow. Because I'm failing chemistry.

"Oh shit," I put a hand on my face and grumbled. I had a D- in that class it wasn't my fault he was a sucky teacher.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die," Derek asked Scott rhetorically.

"You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made these rules," Scott asked.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack," Derek explained.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" Scott exclaimed. "Why can't you do it with just Luna, Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. Is has to be you. You have a connection with him. A link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him."

"So if I help you, you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful. Luna isn't part of his pack, but she is our secret weapon. I've never seen anyone fight like her before," Derek explained,

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I muttered to myself.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing," Scott questioned.

"Because I'm gonna teach you! Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah I changed back," Scott recalled.

"Mmm-hmm. And when you were hit with his car, same thing right?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded in agreement.

"What's the common denominator?" Derek walked closer to him.

Scott shook his head and whispered ''I don't know,"

Derek grabbed Scott's hand, and began to squeeze with an inhuman amount of strength. His fingers popped and cracked, and Scott arched his back in pain. He groaned, and yelled while trying to pry his hand away from Derek.

"What is- What the hell are you doing," Scott yelled, and fell to the ground.

"It'll heal,"

"That's a little extreme," I said. Derek turned, and glared at me while letting go of Scott's hand.

"I still hurt," Scott glared up at Derek.

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain,"

Scott groan, and straightened out his broken fingers.

"Not me," They both looked at me in surprise. "In fact it does the opposite. When I'm in pain I get angry which makes my wolf angry, and that calls on the shift. So when I'm in my 'werewolf form' I'm more dangerous: more animal like," I flashed my golden eyes to make a point.

"When you're in your 'werewolf form' Luna, I'm pretty sure you're completely like an animal," Scott joked. I shot him a sarcastic smile, and he directed his attention back onto his hand. He opened it up, and stretched it out. The fingers realined themselves, and Scott looked at Derek in surprise.

"Maybe you will survive. He turned around, and walked back up the stairs.

"Let's go,"

We walked outside, and into the forest to go home. I wove through the trees and shrubs effortlessly while Scott seemed to be having a little more trouble.

I was exhausted, and drained from the event that had occurred earlier that night. My body hurt in places I didn't know could hurt, and I had a major migraine. I stopped for a minute, and leaned up against a random tree while panting. Scott finally caught up to me and he was now staring at my with worry.

"Are you okay," He asked in concern.

"What happened," I gasped out.

"What happened? What are you talking about,"

"With Derek. Why was I unconscious?"

"When I looked up I saw you kissing Derek. I was really surprised, and kind of mad that you were kissing him. But then the veins in your face turned this gross dark black and it traveled down your face into your neck. It was nasty. Stiles was almost puking," Scott added the last part to lighten the facts.

I chuckled a little, but my face went back to being neutral. I brought my left arm up closer to my face and began examining my blue web of veins.

"Black," I whispered to myself in horror.

"Hey, its fine let's just go," Scott pulled on my arm and we continued to walk through the dark forest.

* * *

"Come on. We have to hurry," I said in worry.

"I know that,"

"She could be coming any second,"

"Luna, I know that too,"

Lydia, and I had decided to surprise Allison for her seventeenth birthday. We were attempting to put balloons in her locker, but it wasn't going so well.

"This is hopeless," I muttered.

"Luna, are you doubting my skills," Lydia asked me while putting the pink balloons in the locker.

"Never doubt my skills," she stepped away and looked at her handy work.

"Card," she held out her hand without looking at me.

I handed it to her. I watched as she expertly pinned it to the locker door. Her arms dropped limply to her side. She stared at the card for awhile. I looked at it to se if there was anything weird about it. There wasn't anything weird, except for the black wolf I had drawn with a crescent moon behind it.

"Lydia," I asked with caution.

"It's a wolf," she said in shock.

"Yeah. It's kind of my signature thing 'cause you know, Lupine means wolf,"

"I-I have to go," she turned on her heal, and walked away as fast as she could in her heels.

"Bye," I said uncertainly.

* * *

"Parent/teacher conferences are tonight .Students below a C average are required to attend," I winced and looked down at my paper.

"I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." He came and stood next to Stiles and I and glared.

Stiles was going crazy with his yellow high lighter. The cap was in his mouth, and he stared intently at his pages that were literally covered in yellow.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall," Mr. Harris asked the class.

Stiles looked around then at the teacher with the cap still in his mouth. The door opened, and Jackson walked in. He sat down in an empty seat, and glowered at everything in his sight. Mr. Harris walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jackson. If you need to early for any reason, you let me know." He whispered. Jackson shook his head while The teacher walked off.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski," Stiles looked up in confusion. "Try putting the Highlighter down in between paragraphs. It's chemistry not a coloring book,"

Stiles spat his highlighter up into the air, and caught it. I glared at the chemistry teacher in loathing.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles leaned over towards Danny. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No," He said simply. I giggled a little at his answer.

"Well I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your home room today," I stiffened at the question.

"No," Danny sighed.

"Can I ask you another question,"

"Answer is still no," he said in aggravation.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Danny admitted.

"But he's your best friend," I interjected. Danny nodded his head, and went back to his work.

"One more question," Stiles leaned even further off of his chair.

"What," Danny asked in annoyance.

"Do you find me attractive," I snorted in laughter as he stared at Danny, and leaned closer to Danny until her fell off of his chair.

Stiles got up and cleared his throat when everyone looked at him.

"Nice going,"

"Shut it,"

I quickly wrote on a small piece of paper, and passed it over to him.

'_She was there when the alpha attacked the guy at the movie rental store,'_

Stiles quickly scrawled something on the paper and passed it back to me.

'_Where is she now?'_

_'She went home before school started,'_

Stiles read the note then crumpled it in his hand. Clearly he was worried.

* * *

I was walking down the halls when I smelled Derek's scent. Weird I know, but ever since the bullet incident from the night before, I had memorized his, Scott's, and Stiles. The scent was coming from the boys locker room. I slowly made my way towards him. Walking to the door, I saw Derek walking towards Jackson until he was pressed against lockers.

"And one more thing," Derek turned Jackson's head, and Jackson began to breathe heavily. "You should really get that checked out," he mocked.

"What are you doing here," I leaned up against the door frame and waited for his answer.

He turned around sharply and looked me up, and down. Derek left Jackson and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, and tugged me down the halls, and into the parking lot towards his car.

"What the hell are you doing," I jerked my hands out of his, and glared at him.

"All of your friends are ditching so why can't you," He asked while opening his car door.

"Well I guess- wait you want me to ditch too? With you? You can hardly stand me, and now you want to spend seven hours with just the two of us," I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Why not," he said, and hopped in.

"And I want to know what the hell was up with that," I said refereeing to Jackson.

"Later. Just get in the car,"

"Okay. I must've been teleported to a parallel universe," I said t myself as I got in.

* * *

"Want to play a game," I asked as we sat on the floor of Derek's house.

"Depends," Derek muttered.

"It's more of a challenge. When my brother still lived with my family when we got bored we would see which one of us could do the most pull ups, and pushups in five minutes,"

Derek scoffed, and turned to smirk at me. "Well we both know who will win," he said cockily.

I jumped up, and pulled off my jacket and shirt, so I was standing in a tank top. Derek watched me as I threw them on the floor.

"Come on don't be shy," I teased.

Derek stood up, and pulled off his shirt revealing his amazing abs. I eyed him as he threw his shirt down somewhere. I cleared my throat, and he smirked at me.

"Ladies first," he gestured to the door frame.

I quickly jumped up and latched onto it, and looked at him.

"Go,"

I started doing my pull-ups , and when I got to fifty I dropped down and did fifty pushups. I kept switching in between the two.

"Stop," Derek ordered.

I dropped down from the door frame and grinned.

"How many was that," I asked while wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"Oh we were supposed to be counting," He asked in mock astonishment.

"Jerk," I shoved him playfully.

A ghost smile fluttered across his lips. He walked to the door frame. Derek turned, and made it so his back was facing me, and I could see his tattoo.

"Go." He jumped up so he was hanging off of the doorframe. " One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight," He switched to pushups.

"One. Two Three Four. Oh? Okay show off," I joked as he started to do one armed pushups.

My head jerked to the side as I heard rifles being cocked. Derek stopped abruptly and stood up. He grabbed my arm, and pulled my down a hall, and into a closet with him.

"What are th-"

"Sh, sh, sh," Derek put a hand to my lips and quieted me.

The door was kicked open with an unnecessary amount of force.

"No one home," a man said.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable," a woman joked.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," I scoffed at his stupidity.

"Really? A dog joke," The woman asked. "We're going there, and that's the best you got? I you wanna provoke him say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter," My eyes flashed gold as I tried to contain my anger. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half," She yelled.

Derek and I roared in unison, and jumped out the closet. I walked down the hall and saw one of the men standing there. My wolf was in complete control as I grabbed him, and threw him into the wall. Another man walked over towards me. I jumped up, and landed on the stair banister. Letting out a terrifying roar I lunged at him. I grabbed onto the door frame, and kicked him.

Derek came out of nowhere, and growled at the woman. She pulled out a rod and flicked it on. Sparks of electricity sputtered out as Derek lunged at her. She hit him with it, and he went rolling. Electricity flowed through Derek as he gasped on the floor.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know if I should kill it or lick it.

I growled at her, and she smacked me with it too. I fell to the floor and began to spasm.

"So I see you've got yourself a play thing Derek,"

My bones began to snap as my wolf tried to shift. I held it in to the best of my ability, but the woman still heard my bones braking.

"Oh a Lupine too. So where's your pack sweet heart? I want to meet them," She said maliciously.

She leaned over so her face was right above mine. I brought my head up to hers, and snapped my sharp teeth. She jumped back in surprise and hit me with the electricity. I gasped in pain and rolled over so I was on my stomach.

"Luna," Derek said in concern.

"Aw don't worry Der your little girlfriend is safe with me," She said mockingly.

I crawled over to the far wall behind the green couch. I would have torn off her head by now if Derek wasn't there. Derek knew too much about me already, and for some reason I didn't want to reveal myself completely. Scott and Stiles were the only people that needed to know besides my family.

Derek crawled to the couch, and lifted himself up. He lunged at the huntress again only to be hit with her rod and sent rolling towards me. She laughed at his pain as if it were the funniest thing ever as Derek leaned up against the wall beside me. I glanced at him

"Oh nine-thousand volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out," She leaned down next to him.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little to Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste. But quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls- We didn't kill her." Derek looked at her with doubt.

"You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek grunted out.

"Tsk, sweetie. Well. Why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We didn't kill your sister." She whispered into his ear.

Rage burned through my body as she tried to seduce Derek right in front of me. What was that? Jealousy? Was I jealous of that bitch? No most defiantly not. Even though I kept reassuring myself I wasn't even slightly into Derek there was always those moments when I would remember his green eyes, clean shaven face, and realize, yeah I was slightly attracted to the man. But any woman that was interested in men would be.

"Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." She got up and walked several paces away.

"Found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion.?" She chuckled.

"Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is. The alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved everyone goes home happy."

Derek stared at the ground and panted heavily.

"Unless. You don't know who he is either," It wasn't a question. "He began to chuckle. "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

She turned around so her back was facing us. Derek grabbed my arm , and pulled me away just as she faced us with a machine gun, and shot the stair case. Derek and I jumped out of the house, and ran through the forest until we were far enough away from his home.

Derek wore an expression that was completely heart breaking as he turned around and looked back at his house. I looked back at him then turned around and continued running. His footsteps sounded behind me seconds later.

* * *

"Come on we're going to be late,"

"I know that," I barked.

My father Carter and I were getting ready for student teacher conference that I had to go to as 'punishment for the D in chemistry.

I slipped on my shoes, and coat. We walked over to his pick up and crawled in. My father started the engine started along with the radio and we took off towards the school.

The ride to the school was silent and awkward. It didn't used to be like this. Car rides used to be my favorite thing. My father would turn up the radio and we would jam out with the windows rolled down. Now it was silent with my father glaring out the window.

We arrived at the school in an hour. Usually it only took me fifteen to twenty minutes, but my father actually paid attention to the speed limit of forty-five mph.

Carter, my father, and I made our way into the school. The halls were crowded with teenagers and parents, but as soon as my father stepped inside the talking stopped and everyone looked at him. The only word I could think of to describe the look on their faces was fear. They were stricken with fear. But hey, what can I say my father was a very intimidating person. Not only could he turn into a GIANT silver wolf, but he was the alpha of the Lupine pack. We were small in numbers, but we were very powerful, and dominant, and humans may have been blind to the wolf side of it but even their instincts told them to cower.

They parted like the red sea as my father walked through the halls into Mr. Harris's room where he had scheduled their conference. Carter stayed but I went with him.

He entered the chemistry room. Mr. Harris pointed to the chair two chairs in front of him. My father and I made our way to them and sat down. Mr. Harris hadn't looked up yet to see who was in front of him yet. He looked at the clip board that was placed on his lap and sighed.

"Mr. Lupine you are exactly five minutes late. I expect you," He trailed off when his gaze turned to my father's cold expression. Obviously Mr. Harris wasn't used to having men so overpowering placed in front of him.

Even though my Father and I weren't on the best of terms that didn't mean I was never smug or proud of my Dad's power. I sat back in my seat with my arms folded and a smirk placed on my lips.

"Mr. Harris meet my Father, Dad meet Mr. Harris my chemistry teacher," I said through a smirk.

My father leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees, and stared my chemistry teacher down.

"You were saying?" He asked coolly.

He audibly gulped, and began flipping through the papers on his clip board.

"Um let's start talking about your daughter." He dodged the subject that my dad was hinting at.

"Okay," Mr. Harris adjusted his glasses and stared down at his papers. "I have never met a young woman such as Luna. She has a drive unlike any other I've seen. I just wish she would apply that to her school work. Her peers respect her, and stand back when she walks by. She is thought highly of by the many other students. Her first day here she was picked up by Lydia Martin. Not a common occurrence." He stated matter-O-factly.

I couldn't help but be surprised by his words. I didn't think the other people in Beacon Hills High School though highly of me. If anything I thought they though the opposite actually. And why was Mr. Harris speaking so highly of me? Was it because he was frightened of my father? Probably.

"Anyways. A lot of teenagers her age would love to, how do they say it now days? 'Hang out' with her so to speak. I don't see why she chooses to hang out with McCall and Stilinski," I stiffened slightly. There it was.

I loathed the man in front of me. I wanted nothing more to rip his head off his shoulders and give it to the alpha for breakfast. My father shot me a sideways look as he felt my rapid change in emotion. I unclenched my hands and took a deep breath in while calming my wolf.

"They are horrible influences on her as a student and a young woman," He said simply.

"With all due respect sir, you don't get a say in that area of my life. In fact the only part you do have is grading my papers, and 'teaching' me chemistry. So I would appreciate it if you were to stop thinking you have a say in anything I do," I barked.

"Well as all of that may be true Ms. Lupine I would grade your papers from today, but it seems you weren't at school," He smirked.

"You bastard! I was in your class!" I jumped up from my chair and glared down at him menacingly.

"Luna, sit down," My father ordered in his alpha tone.

I sighed and sat down. "You know what I'm going to go see if I can find Scott or Stiles," No that he knew who my two best friends were but I said it anyway.

He nodded and I walked out of the room.

The hall was still filled up and I began to fill slightly claustrophobic. I made my way outside without bumping into anyone much to my fortune. I pushed open the door and practically ran into the field. I sat down onto the cool grass and sighed in pleasure.

These past few weeks I had been on edge and my emotions were all over the place and it seemed as the full moon drew closer it got worse. I wished I knew what was wrong with me but obviously I didn't.

I laid down onto the soft green grass and reveled in the peace that the silence brought.

"Luna! Luna," all at once the serene quietness was shattered by my noisy friend.

"Yes Stiles," I muttered while squeezing the bridge of my nose. I sat up and watched as he awkwardly ran towards me.

"I am so, so, so happy to see you," He said in between gasps for breath.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me up on that offer for being your personal trainer," I asked in concern as I watched him. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"I can't lose the little bit of dignity I have left with you," I chuckled at his reasoning.

"Why are you happy to see me," I asked curiously.

"Lydia, her phone. She recorded the alpha," Stiles sighed. I jumped up.

"Did she see anything," I questioned.

"No she thinks it was a mountain lion,"

"You're sure?"

"Positive,"

I sighed in relief. "So how's your day been,"

* * *

"I can't believe you," my dad shouted as we walked to the pickup. "Not only are you failing chemistry, but you skipped school!"

"You know wh-," I was cut off by a girl screaming.

Seconds after everything in the parking lot was in chaos. Men were yelling and women were screaming. Cars were driving carelessly, and people were running around not paying attention to their surroundings.

Something growled and roared, and instantly my father, and I were on high alert.

"Perimeter check. Go," My father barked.

I took off to the right, he the left.

"Scott! Stiles," I yelled.

Scott was busy with Allison and I couldn't find Stiles.

Something dashed through the cars quickly. If I hadn't had enhanced sight there was no way I would have been able to see it. My eyes flashed golden as I heard skin smacking metal. I ran out into the open to see Stiles dad lying on the asphalt ground in pain and a white car driving off.

"Mr. Stilinski," I yelled as I grabbed his arm, and helped him up.

"I'm okay,"

The animal ran passed me again. The sheriff reached into his boot, and pulled out a hand gun. There was two gunshots One coming from Stiles Dad, and the other Chris Argent. I sighed in relief once it quieted down.

Walking over to where the smell of blood was coming from, Scott found me, and we walked next to each other.

Sadness swept through me as I stared down at the mountain lion. It's eyes were open, but lifeless. I looked away in sorrow. Scott took my and into his in a friendly matter. We looked at each other in understanding then at the innocent lifeless creature.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed my story. It seriously makes my day when I get those emails :)So _read and review!_

And if your'e wondering about the types of clothes she wheres = lupine/set?id=86517750

cgi/set?id=80690637


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own teen wolf but I do own my OCs

* * *

"Is it bad that I'm going to enjoy this?" I asked as I hid behind one of the many cars.

"Not at all," Derek whispered as we stalked Scott.

It had been so long since I had been on a hunt. Sure I wasn't in wolf form and I wasn't hunting for the kill but it still had the same type of feel.

Scott put down his bags, and held up his car keys. He clicked the button until a car chirped somewhere on a higher level. He sighed in frustration and a jar of milk rolled out of one of his bags directly towards Derek and I.

I grinned in appreciation, and rolled it back to him. Derek took the liberty of growling. Instantly Scott began to run in the opposite direction. Derek, and I hopped up, and began the chase. Derek ran on all fours while I ran normally, and in the shadows.

Scott had disappeared from my sight, no doubt hiding, but I could hear his breathing, and his heartbeat as clear as day. Just as I was almost to him car alarms started beeping.

"Smart," I whispered Derek nodded in agreement.

Just as I was about to switch from my hearing to my smell a phone went off. I shook my head in disappointment but followed the sound anyway.

I jumped onto the roof of the car with Derek. Derek reached down, grabbed Scott, and slammed him onto the roof of the car.

"You. Are. Dead." Derek told Scott.

"You so stole that from me," I muttered.

Derek shot me a dirty look, let go of Scott, then hopped off of the car.

"Wh-What the hell was that," Scott shouted at us as we walked down to floored parking lot.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek answered.

"You scared the crap out of me." Derek sniffed him.

"Not yet," He said.

I laughed at him. "And what the hell are you doing here Luna?"

"I am being your sensei," I laughed.

"Okay, but I was fast right?"

"Not fast enough," Derek answered.

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?"

"Till your phone rang," I said.

"Yeah, but that was. I mean." Scott tried to spit out the words. "Will you just stop! Please," Derek and I turned to see his exasperated face.

His hands were thrown in the air and he clearly was breathing heavily.

"What happened the other night- Stiles's dad getting hurt. That was my fault!" he looked down in shame. "I should've been there to do something. I need you two to teach me how to control- 'this'," he gestured to himself. Derek glared at him.

"Look Luna and I. We are what we are because of birth," Derek began. "I don't even know if I can teach you. And Luna is younger and less experienced than me," I shot him a glare and Scott looked at me to see how I would react to his words.

"Derek, you would be surprised at how '**experienced' **I am," I shot at him.

"What do I have to do," Scott tried to steer me away from the urge of ripping off his head.

I wanted nothing more than to tear him apart, and show him who was more dominant. I shook away the thoughts of violence that had been occurring more frequently as the full moon drew closer which also happened to be the day of my eighteenth birthday..

"You have to get rid of distractions," Derek grabbed Scott's phone and shoved it into his face.

"You see this?" the screen lit up to show one missed call from Allison. "This is why I caught you,"

"What about you," Scott asked me. I took my pointer finger and tapped the side of my nose.

"You can do that," Scott asked in horror. I nodded once.

"You want us to teach you? Get rid of her," Derek ordered.

"What because of her family," Scott asked as if it were a racist thing.

Derek smirked and threw the phone at a cement wall off to the side with so much force it shattered into pieces much to Scott's dismay. He began to shout out protests.

"You getting angry," Derek mocked. "That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this? Like Luna said the other night-"

"Anger. By tapping into a primal rage I'm able to shift," I finished.

"You can't do that with her around," Derek yelled.

"I can get angry," Scott ground out.

"Not angry enough!" Derek clearly wasn't impressed by Scott's demonstration of anger. "This is the only way that we can teach you," Derek paused his monologue for a moment.

"Can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Scott sighed.

"If that's what it takes," He said half heatedly.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek shouted.

"Yes," He said in shock at Derek sudden display of fury.

* * *

I jumped into my open bedroom window and rolled to soften the landing of the hard wood floor. Instantly a strong unfamiliar yet familiar scent washed into my nostrils. I was on high alert as I stood up from my crouched position and searched the room with caution. I walked silently over to where the smell was the strongest.

There on my floor was a faint indent of claw marks but what stood out the most was the spiral that was drawn perfectly on the wood.

"What the hell," I whispered as I crouched down and touched the markings.

Images flashed across my vision. A house that was engulfed in flames. People trapped inside burning alive. I could practically smell the burning flesh.

I fell back onto my back side and stared in horror at the scenes that had just been displayed in front of me. Suddenly I recognized the smell. The alpha. The alpha had been in my room.

I don't know how long I sat there staring in shock at the floor. But when I thump sounded behind me I jumped up and growled lowly at the silhouette standing in the moon light. My eyes flashed golden as the person walked closer. I lunged at the figure and pinned him to the ground with my hands pressing down on chest.

"Luna, it's me, its Scott. Please don't kill me!" Scott begged.

I shook myself from my trance like state and stared at him in horror. I jumped up and walked several paces away until the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed. I sat down with a thump.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was almost like I-I was…" I trailed off.

Scott hopped up and brushed himself off without looking away from my shaking figure. He walked over to the bed and sat beside me. He looked at me in concern.

"Were you. Uh- losing control," Scott asked hesitantly.

"I-I don't know. I have never ever lost control like that before. Except when I was-. Never mind." I cut my thoughts off from that night.

"But it was different this time," I admitted.

"Different how?"

"I was acting like you did," I tried to explain.

"Have you talked to your dad about it," Scott asked. I flinched at the idea.

"My dad is out of order when it comes to me,"

"Enough said." I stared at the floor morosely. "Hey me and Stiles are here for you. You were there for me even when I didn't know who you were and you didn't know me, Okay? We'll figure out what's going on," I nodded.

"Um I know this is off topic and honestly I feel like an idiot, but could you possibly walk me home," he asked through closed eyes.

I snickered and Scott shot me a glare. "Yeah no problem I'll walk you home," I snorted.

I stood up and walked to the window. Scott followed me. I jumped out and landed gracefully. Scott did the same just in a less graceful manner. Walking towards the woods I heard Scott catch up to me quickly. He looked around and kept a watchful eye on everything as if the boogie man were going to pop out from behind a tree. Or in our case the alpha.

"Don't tell Allison. Or Stiles. You know what? Don't tell anyone." Scott said.

We arrived at his house shortly. Scott sighed in relief but jumped five feet in the air when I loud growl echoed behind us. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his house at a fast pace.

Once we made it to his room Scott turned around locked the door then raced towards the window, fasted the lock and dropped the blinds. He peeked through them for a second then sighed in relief when he saw nothing.

Scott was completely oblivious to Derek sitting on his recliner. I wasn't though. I gave him a questioning look and he simply shrugged. I reached over and flicked on the lamp.

Scott jumped back in surprise once he saw Derek's intimidating figure. I chuckled slightly and made myself comfortable on his bed as I waited for the conversation to start.

"You seriously need to stop doing that," Scott barked.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" I scoffed at his ridiculous question. Derek shot me a glare then turned his demanding gaze back to Scott.

"Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather," Scott said sarcastically. "No he didn't talk!"

"Well did you get anything off of him? An impression?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean," Scott asked in confusion. I rolled my eyes at his lack of knowledge.

"Remember your other senses are heightened," Derek said as he stood up towering over us with his large frame.

"Communication doesn't have to be spoken. How do you think wolves communicate in the wild?" I stiffened. "What kind of feeling did you get from him,"

Scott mulled over it for a moment. "Anger," he finally decided.

"Focused on you," Derek asked.

"No, not-not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral,"

"Wait the what," Derek said in astonishment.

"A spiral? What did it look like," I questioned loudly. All I could think about was the spiral that had been scratched onto my floor.

"Just a spiral. He drew it on the window of my car. In the condensation," Scott tried to explain.

"What you have this look on your face like you know what it mean," He said to Derek.

"No, it's-it's nothing," Derek moved around me carefully and made his way to the door I grabbed his arm quickly. Derek looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"No, you can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you and then keep things to yourself," Scott said in anger.

"What does it mean Derek. I-I need to know. Trust me it involves me a little more than you think," I practically begged.

"It doesn't mean anything," He said with finality as he undid the lock on the door.

"Derek, you buried your sister under the spiral," I shot Derek a surprised look. He was staring at Scott in shock. "What does it mean,"

He opened the door and gave me one last retreating look. I dropped his arm in anger and disappointment.

"You don't want to know," He said with finality and then walked out the door of Scott's bedroom.

We both stared at the door where Derek had been moments ago. What did the spiral mean? I was sure that my Dad had a book on it or something.

Scott sighed and dropped onto his bed on his back.

"Stay away from Allison. Stay away with Allison." He whispered to himself.

"You look pretty occupied and I got you home safe so…. I'm gonna go." I said more to myself than anything.

I walked backwards and when I reached the door I ran downstairs and out the door. On the way home I shifted and ran through the forest in wolf form. It had been awhile and letting loose like that made all of my problems disappear.

* * *

I sat next to Stiles in English. He was still pissed about the whole 'mountain lion in the school parking lot' thing. But honestly who could blame him. He was still mad at me so there for he was ignoring me.

Scott walked into the already full classroom. Stiles shot him a look of resentment as Scott eyed up the seat behind him. He rolled his eyes and casually walked up to the desk. He dropped his book bag and plopped down onto the extremely uncomfortable seat. He leaned forward and began whispering.

"Still not talking to us," Scott sighed as his answer was only silence.

"Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean- it's just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Noting that big.," Still silence.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay," Scott sighed.

"What is I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out," Stiles rolled his head back in annoyance as he listened to him rambling friend. "And that I went to Derek for help,"

I leaned forward to see his face. His spine was straight and stiff and his color was sheet white. Finally he recovered. He huffed and looked at me in anger. I shrugged and continued to watch. Stiles was mad at me. I got that, but I wasn't going to constantly bug him and ask for his forgiveness. I was there. I was there with his dad making sure he was alright. So if he wanted to be mad then he could, but I didn't need to explain myself or beg for his forgiveness because I knew Stiles and I knew he would come around.

"If I was talking to you I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him," Stiles said grumpily. "But obviously I'm not," He quickly added while tapping his pen.

The bell rang shrilly causing me too wince and lean back in my seat. Our pompous teacher sat lazily at his desk while we dug into our book bags. I heard Stiles tapping his pen faster until he finally turned around and looked at Scott.

"What did he say," he asked in defeat.

I grinned happily at him and so did Scott.

* * *

We walked out of English class. As always it was long and tiring. Sitting in that small cramped area with restrictions and a robot toned voice always made me Stir crazy. To say I was happy to leave would be an understatement.

"He wants you to tap into your primal side and get angry?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me," Stiles said.

I chuckled lowly and bumped into his shoulder.

"I know," Scott said morosely.

"I always save you though. Just think of me as… your personal body guard," I joked. Stiles laughed sarcastically.

"Just what I need," he sarcastically said. "I female body guard and a were wolf best friend who was bit by a psychotic alpha that wants to kill everyone," Stiles said in frustration.

"That's what he means by he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it," He said.

"Well how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either," Stiles threw his hand up in irritation.

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?"

"Just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day,"

"When?" Stiles turned to look at Scott and I.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work," Scott admitted.

"After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of school day then."

"To do what," Scott and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other in surprise but shook it off and returned our gazes to Stiles.

"To teach you myself," He walked off leaving us there in surprise and confusion.

"You know, he has a really bad habit of that," I said referring to the last time Stiles dropped a revelation on us.

"I know,"

* * *

"It looks like a big. Ugly. Wolf," the conversation I was eavesdropping on ended abruptly with Lydia's heels clacking in the opposite direction.

I looked at her retreating figure then directed my attention back to my two friends. One was eating an apple I so graciously gave, and the other was huddled behind a large _World History_ text book.

"I think the books making it more obvious," Stiles stated.

"Besides she's reading anyway," I told him.

Scott slowly raised his head and checked for himself. The phrase '_Ye have little faith'_ ran through my mind as I saw his double check.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so,"

Stiles was occupied so I quickly grabbed the apple with unnatural speed, took a bite, and then placed it back in his hands. He didn't even notice. Scott did though. He smiled small when Stiles took a large bite too.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now," Scot asked while Stiles chewed.

"Yeah me too? I gave you my apple," I said while chewing. Ladylike, I know.

Stiles looked down and did a double take when he saw how large the white was against the green skin. He looked at me then my jaw which was moving to chew my apple then glared.

"No. But your guy's crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek," I snickered.

Yoda was a short dude with pointy ears and a light saber. Derek had pointy ears, but his green eyes didn't make up for the lack of green skin. They did both have sideburns though.

"Okay yeah you teach me," Scott hunkered down into the book again.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda," He worked on his school work.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda," Scott said mockingly. Not like Stiles noticed though.

"Your Yoda I will be," He imitated Yoda's voice.

I shook my head, and scoffed at his ridiculousness.

"I said it backwards," Stiles chuckled at himself.

"Yeah, I know," We both said in annoyance at the same time. There it was again the talking in unison. I decided to ignore it.

"All right you know what? Definitely still hate you two," He packed up his things with a smirk.

"Uh-huh! Oh yeah," He grabbed the massive book leaving Scott very open and exposed.

I hopped off the table and followed after him while Scott ran away from Allison.

"Hey! Hey, wait! I gave you my apple," I called after him.

* * *

"Okay," Stiles said as we walked into the Lacrosse field.

Stiles held a large duffel bag full of Lacrosse equipment while I just brought my messenger bag. I sat down on the bleachers and watched the two boys. Stiles followed after me and set the smelly bag next to me. He pulled out something held together with Velcro.

"Now- Put this on," He ordered.

Scott took it. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yeah, I borrowed it," Scott and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Stole it," Scott corrected.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles shot back.

"Ooh big word," I said quietly. They both heard. Stiles shot me a dirty look while Scott snickered.

"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and your gonna wear it for the rest of the day," Stiles explained.

"Isn't that coach's phone," I asked.

"That, I stole," I chuckled softly.

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?"

"Yeah," I answered. Apparently I was not the one being asked though.

"Anyway.. When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you're angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate,"

"Like the incredible hulk," He asked in humor

"Kind of like the incredible hulk, yeah," Stiles agreed.

"NO, I'm like **the **incredible hulk," I rolled my eyes.

"Would you just shut up and put the strap on," Stiles bit out.

Scott put it on and minutes later he was center field with his hands being duct taped.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," Scott said.

Stiles finished and walked back with his hands full of lacrosse gear.

"You ready for this," Stiles asked as he got situated. I stood next to Stiles and took on the whole scene.

"No,"

"Remember don't get angry," Stiles said in a patronizing tone.

Stiles opened the app on the coach's phone and got it ready.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." I heard Scott mumble.

Stile's flipped the ball into the net then swung it at Scott. It hit him right in the gut. He hunched over and groaned in pain. Stiles laughed and did it again, and again, and again. All the while with the heart monitor going up. Stiles kept laughing at least he was enjoying watching our friend getting hammered with balls.

Scott grunted again. "Okay that one kind of hurt,"

"Quiet. Remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm,"

"Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm, There's no balls being thrown at my face," Scott continued to mutter to himself as he tried to doge w did you learn," Stiles asked me in between throws.

"What?"

"How did you learn to control your heart rate?"

"It wasn't heart rate it was controlling my wolf. She's a part of me. It's like a conscious I guess," I tried to find the right words to describe it.

"So heart rate doesn't matter with your shift,"

"Kind of. I probably could've benefited from learning though," I recalled my accident with Jason. I winced at the painful memory.

Sure I knew how to control my heart beat when it came to lying. That was different on so many levels. But with my emotions it was harder.

A different scent filled the air. I sniffed and looked over to find Jackson standing by the bleachers. A low growl came through my throat. It was only loud enough for me to hear. He began to laugh at Scott's obvious pain. I looked back at Scott just in time to see one fly into his crotch.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled in pain.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving," Stiles twirled the stick around and smiled smugly.

"Wonder why,"

"Ah, buh, buh, Don't get angry," He said as the heart monitor went up.

"I'm not getting angry," again the ball went to his crotch.

He continued to groan in pain as Stiles threw them so violently and hard Scott was literally sent stumbling backwards.

"Stop. Just wait. Wait, just hold on," Scott pleaded.

"Stiles," I yelled as Scott dropped down onto his knees.

I watched the monitor climb while Scott growled and hissed trying to rein in the wolf. It was never easy. I knew by experience. But I was born with my wolf inside me. Every day it was a challenge trying to make her and I happy.

The beeping became more rapid as he ripped the duct tape from behind his back and placed them both below his hunched over figure.

"Scott," Stiles called.

I rushed to Scott's side for safety. If his wolf got out of control I would be forced to contain it, and I planned on doing just that.

The heart beat monitor began beeping faster and faster making it seem as if it were just one long stream of a high pitched noise.

Slowly his labored intakes of air weren't so rapid and his clenched fists loosened. The heart beat monitor slowed back down too until it completely stopped.

Stiles walked over cautiously when I nodded my okay for him.

"Scott, you started to change," Stiles told him as Scott rolled onto his side.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt," Scott panted.

"So it is anger then. Derek's right," Stiles stated.

"Of course he was. Anger is our strongest emotion," I told them.

"I can't be around Allison,"

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked.

"No, because she makes me weak," Scott deadpanned.

* * *

"All right, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that," Stiles said as we walked through the boys locker room.

I kept on checking my surroundings for other people so I wouldn't get caught. My hair was tucked into my shirt and the collar on my leather jacket was popped so no one could get a _real _good look at me. It wasn't like any one would care. Well, coach might but he was probably in his office playing angry birds, or outside yelling at Greenberg.

"But is it a few days or is it forever?" Scott asked in sorrow.

"You know this whole 'Women make you weak' thing is a little to Spartan warrior for me."

"I totally agree with Stiles on this one. I didn't have to stay away from my boyfriend for the rest of my life. I just had to learn how to control my wolf first,"

"It's probably just part of the learning process." Stiles tried to reason.

"Yeah but you've seen Derek. I mean the Guy's totally alone. What if I can never be around her again?" Scott said with his body faced towards the lockers.

"Hey Derek chooses not to be around anyone, and he's not alone,"

They both gave me doubtful looks. Stiles put his elbow against the lockers and leaned on it.

"Well if you're not dead that could be a good thing," Stiles directed towards Scott.

"I'd rather be dead," Scott mumbled.

"You're not gonna end up like Derek all right? We'll figure it out," Stiles reassured.

"Okay,"

"Derek isn-"

"Hey! Lupine! What the hell are you doing in here? You know what I don't want to know. This is the **boy's** locker room get the hell outa here" He barked and used the clip board to gesture towards the door.

"Yes Coach,"

"Has anyone seen my phone," he yelled out to the other boys who's attention was already pointed to us.

I chuckled lowly as Stiles face went white.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," I said to the two boys standing by me.

"Something smells terrible in here anyway," Scott mumbled.

"Really? In a boy's locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all," Stiles sarcastically replied.

"He's right. It's like something's rotting, or dying," I said while wrinkling my nose in disgust.

* * *

The school bell rang shrilly like it did every hour. I walked into my economics class wincing.

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go." Coach ordered as we made our way to our seats.

"Quicker." I placed my bag by the legs of my seat below me.

"Hey, Luna, sit behind me dude."

I jumped up with my bag and tried to sit in the small chair behind my friend, but instead I was beaten by my other friend Allison.

"Hey," I muttered as I slumped back down in the chair beside Scott and in front of Stiles.

Scott looked at me in disappointment but said nothing.

"Hey," Allison greeted Scott.

"Hey,"

"I haven't seen you all day,"

"Uh, yeah I've been super busy," He lamely replied.

I rolled my eyes and didn't even have to look back at Stiles to know he had the same expression on his face.

"When are you going to get your phone fixed," She asked with her hands neatly folded in front of her. "I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, soon. Real soon," He answered.

"I changed lab partners by the way."

"To who," Scott asked in surprise.

"To you dummy," Allison giggled.

"Me," he asked in horror. "I mean, are you sure?"

_Nice save _

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study," Her words had a double meaning.

"Oh." Her face fell completely and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't mind do you," She asked hesitantly. He fidgeted nervously as he tried to make up an excuse.

"I, uh, just. I don't want to bring your grade down," He finally said.

"Well, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight?" she nodded her head.

"8:30"

Coach slammed a book down onto his desk ending the conversation between Allison and Scott. I watched him curiously taking in every movement he did.

"Let's settle down," Allison bit her lip and looked at her boyfriend uncertainly. I sent her a smile and she returned it half heartedly.

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading," He started.

A handful of kids raised their hands high. Coach scoffed.

"Greenberg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh." His eyes scanned the room until they locked on the brown haired boy who's eyes were down cast.

"McCall," Scott's eyes shot up in surprise.

"What?"

"The reading." Coach took a seat on his desk and stared at Scott.

"Last night's reading," he asked in confusion. Everyone in the class chuckled besides Stiles Allison and I. I looked over at Stiles then Scott in worry.

"How about the reading of the Gettysburg Address."

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall," He asked.

"Very," Scott shot Stiles a look and he shrugged and smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you do the reading or not,"

"Um. I think I forgot," He finally said.

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class," Coach said sarcastically.

I looked at Scott in worry as his heart rate started to climb.

"Come on buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." He whispered to Scott as if they were the only two in the class. Scott looked down in shame. I could now hear the heart monitor beeping.

"How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" Scott shook his head slightly. "No? How about the uh night before that?"

Again no answer.

"How about you summarize anything you've ever read. **In your entire life**?" He began to yell. The heart monitor continued to increase.

"I-I," He stuttered.

"No? A blog? How about. How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults-only warning from you're favorite website you visit every night? Anything?"

I rubbed my temples trying to sooth the oncoming headache. If only the coach knew all of the crap Scott was going through.

"Thank you, McCall," he pounded on his desk while saying it again. "Thank you McCall!" He was now shouting.

"Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation," He yelled bitterly while pointing a stubby finger at Scott. Nobody was laughing now.

"You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading for you,"

The rapidly beeping monitor slowed suddenly. My head whipped over to Scott's flushed self. I followed his arm down to where it was linked to Allison's under her desk.

"All right. Everybody else, settle down

Scott looked at me and Stiles in sorrow and then returned it to the board.

* * *

We walked out of the Economics class where that humiliating event occurred.

"It's her," Stiles said as we walked down the halls.

Scott shot a confused look at Stiles and I.

"What do you mean."

"It's Allison." He tried to clarify. Obviously it wasn't working.

"Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon?" I interjected. "You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her."

"Okay,"

Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field"

"Yeah I did," He agreed.

"Well so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like hoe you were trying to kill me," Scott scoffed. "She brings you back, is what I'm saying,"

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-," HE was cut off by Stiles and I.

"No, that's not the same," I argued.

"When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know," Stiles said. I wrinkled my nose in disgust

Scott got a glazed over look in his eyes and his lips turned up into a half smile.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you," Stiles barked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Sorry," he said through a grin.

"That's fine," Stiles said.

Of course it was fine for Stiles that's all he ever thought about anyway.

"Look, back in the class room when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay?" Stiles told him.

"I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control." He finished.

"Like an anchor," I interjected.

You mean because I love her," Scott asked.

"Exactly,"

I smiled brightly at his new revelation. Guy's like Scott were hard to come by. He was sweet, respectful, and would do anything for Allison. She was lucky to have someone as great as him.

"Did I just say that?" he asked in disbelieve.

I grinned in excitement.

"Yes, you just said that," Stiles said clearly not thrilled with the idea of his best friend finding his first love before him.

Scott Grinned. "I love her."

"That's great. Moving on,"

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful-,"

"It is beautiful," I said while smiling.

"Now before you go off and right a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all of the time," Stiles said with a raised voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do you do," Scott asked while coming back down from cloud nine.

Stiles sighed and squeezed his nose. He brought it back down with a huff. "I don't know yet,"

Stiles did a three-sixty while spinning on his sneakers causing squeaking noises to sound through the halls.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you," I asked.

"Yeah," he said smugly.

"I this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe,"

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, defiantly. Come on, guys," he turned on his heel and we followed him having no idea what his next ridiculous plan would be.

* * *

The cool winter breeze nipped at my cheeks as we walked down the side walk towards a black decked out truck.

"What are we doing," I asked curiously.

"You'll see. Hold on," He said as a guy walked got out of it. He looked like he was about to go golfing, or he just got back from his country club.

"Okay.," Stiles walked in front of us and turned so he was facing us.

"Stand right here. Do you have your keys?" he asked Scott. Scott pulled them out of his jacket pocket and showed Stiles.

"Perfect. Hold them up like so," he directed.

Stiles lifted up Scott's hand and slapped it once it was like he wanted. He looked like a shaggy haired _Statue of Liberty._

"Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Scott nodded.

Suddenly it clicked what he was doing as he walked over to the shiny vehicle. I grimaced and walked over to the side as far away from Scott as possible. I didn't need a lesson anyway.

Stiles skillfully keyed the vehicle earning a high pitched screeching sound that made my head and ears ache. Scott looked at Stiles in surprise and disbelief. His mouth was open and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude," Stiles shouted."What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro!"

The four men turned around and took in the damage that **_'Scott' _**had caused.

"What the hell," Golf boy shouted.

Scott shook his head. His mouth was still open as he tried to stuff the key in his pocket. He looked up and shook his head again only to meet the man's fist. It sent Scott reeling backwards.

"Holy hell," I shouted.

"Ow! My god. Wow," Stiles rubbed the back of his head and winced as Scott got the living shit beat out of him.

"Stiles," I growled.

Scott was still hunched over. I saw his face scrunch up in anger as he tried to tackle _golf boy_. _Golf boy_ sent him sprawling to the ground. He grabbed his feet and pulled him to the side walk where all of his friends assisted in beating up one of my best friends.

The annoying being started again. I was more than fed up with that sound. All I wanted to do rip it apart. With my teeth. Stiles looked down at it and continued to flinch with every hit Scott received.

Then monitor continued to climb.

"Come on, stay calm. Stay calm," Stiles muttered.

"Oh, that's not okay," He said.

I shot him a glare and continued to watch.

_129, 130, 131, 132._

"Scott. Come on buddy,"

I didn't even bother trying to key in on Allison as the heart monitor slowed.

"Stop! Stop it right now," Mr. Harris ordered.

All of _Golf Boy's _buddies ran off. I purposely tripped him as he ran by me. He fell to the floor then got up. He gave me a heated glare then ran off.

"What do you three idiots think you're doing," He asked incredulously.

Scott rolled over and slowly stood up. He had a bloody nose and his face was swollen. I knew it would heal though. Stiles held up Coach's phone while smirking.

_68, 67, 66._

He nodded his head towards Scott then me. I patted his shoulder a little harder then I should have, but hey it was better than what Scott went through.

"Oh, yeah, you're a _great _Yoda," I mumbled sarcastically as we walked to detention.

* * *

Scott patted his nose with a tissue. It was blotted with red marks from his bloody nose. We all had paper placed in front of us. Stiles and I were the only ones writing though. Scott was a little 'preoccupied'

Scott threw the tissue on the chemistry table and straitened his back.

"Excuse me sir," Scott tried to get Mr. Harris's attention.

The teacher looked up from his work and lazily placed his gaze on Scott. Mr. Harris was not an attractive man at all. His hair was so slicked back with oil and gel he looked like a greaser from the fifties. His square glasses sat on the edge of his nose, and the only clothes he ever wore were tuxes that made him seem even paler.

"I know it's detention and all, but, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris looked at Scott with a blank face and then he looked back down at his papers.

Scott scoffed and slammed his hand down onto his papers. He looked at Stiles and I who were squished into the same two seater desk.

"You knew I would heal," Scott asked us.

"Yep," Stiles answered plainly.

"So you did this to help me learn?"

"Yep." Stiles rubbed the pencil in between his hands.

"But partially to punish me?"

"Yeah. Well that one's obvious," Stiles chuckled.

I smiled but didn't look up from my papers. Through my eyelashes I saw Mr. Harris looking up inconspicuously. As a person aware as I was though I easily saw it.

"Dude, you guys are my best friends, and I can't have one of you angry with me," He continued to look at Stiles.

Stiles ran a hand over the bottom half of his face then had it rest on the side.

"I'm not angry anymore." He admitted. I smiled at his answer.

Stiles spun the pencil in between his fingers. He dropped it with a sigh and finally looked straight ahead.

"Look you have something Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do," I cleared my throat in a joking manner to lighten the mood. Scott and Stiles both chuckled but sobered up quickly.

"So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." Stiles finally looked at Scott and I with a small smile.

We all shared looks.

"I know and I will," Scott concluded.

"All right, all of you, out of here."

"Thank you,"

I didn't need to here that twice. I hopped out of the seat and practically ran to the door.

"Ms. Lupine."

I stopped mid stride and turned around slowly. Scott and Stiles were just barely getting out of their seats. They both shot me humored looks but continued on with

"Yes?"

"Your chair."

I looked at where I was sitting and saw it wasn't pushed in. It also wasn't even in the right spot. I jogged over there and put it in the correct desk. The three of us then walked out of the room.

* * *

"I'm coming with you," I argued with Scott.

"Luna you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. Besides someone needs to make sure Derek doesn't murder someone or you,"

"Let's hope Deaton won't mind if you're here," he said as we walked through the back door of the animal clinic.

"I'm sure he won't. Besides I'm a great dog person," I smirked while flashing my golden eyes at my friend.

"I'm sure you are," he joked.

I stopped abruptly and put a hand on his chest.

"What. What is it," Scott asked in panic.

"When was Derek supposed to be here," I asked.

"After my shift. Why?" he questioned curiously.

"Because he's here now,"

Scott took off in a flash down the halls. I ran after him until he stopped. I took in the scene before me. Scott's boss was tied in a chair and being lifted off the ground by Derek.

"What are you doing?" Scott and I yelled in unison like we had been all day.

"Scott, get out of here," his boss turned his head to the side.

His cheek was bloody and his eyes were wide in panic.

"Derek put him down," I yelled.

He complied, but he only put him down to punch him in the face.

"Stop, Stop," we both yelled continuously until he looked at us.

"Look when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yelled in confusion.

"Derek, he is not the alpha," I shouted.

"You want to know what the spiral means Luna? It's our sign a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied," Derek spat in anger.

"You think he's the alpha," Scott asked.

"We're about to find out," Derek raised his clawed hand and brought it down.

Scott threw his hand out just in time to catch it from slicing his boss's face open. His claws were now out and his face was shifted to a more animalistic feature. He growled loudly, and Derek stared at him. He threw Derek's hand away. Derek began backing away and his eyes were lit with…. Fear? I placed myself in front of Derek.

Scott looked down at his clawed hand and watched as they retreated back into nails.. His facial hair dimmed and then disappeared all together along with his sharp teeth.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry," Scott threatened.

I grinned at his new found self control. Scott was literally a natural at this. It made me wonder if he had werewolf in his DNA somewhere.

"Glad to see you didn't get beat up for nothing," I joked.

Scott's lips lifted a little but not enough to count as a smile. He moved over to the medical supplies and grabbed a couple of tissues and disinfectants. H moved over to his boss and carefully began cleaning his wound on his face.

I stood close to him and watched Derek in the background. He was pacing back and forth. He walked over to us and looked at Scott disapprovingly.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Just give me an hour." Scott ordered.

"Then what," he asked.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot," Scott muttered.

Derek walked out of the room and naturally I followed.

The door closed loudly as I walked outside after him.

"Beating the crap out of a defenseless veterinarian, a little rash and amateurish I would think," I said mockingly as he paced across the asphalt rode.

"Don't talk down to me, Luna," Derek ordered.

"Then don't do stupid things that make me more mature than you," I yelled. My words were filled with venom.

"You are a seventeen year old girl. You're not more mature than me,"

"Almost eighteen," I taunted.

"Luna, I'm this close to-,"

"To what?" I cut him off "To losing control," I laughed mockingly. "If you think you could hurt me, you're wrong. Besides I'm more of an animal than you," I bared my fangs at him.

"There is an Alpha running around **killing **people. You are supposed to be on my side. That's what we agreed on not you going off and taking those two idiot's side."

"Are you jealous," I asked in disbelief.

"He's going to get you killed, and you're gonna let him."

His voice lowered as he inched closer to me. He was only about two feet away from me. I was forced to look up at his tall frame. I glared up at him and he glared down at me.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he finally admitted.

"Trust me when I say I'm more than equipped to take care of myself than you think," I whispered.

Without realizing it our faces were coming closer towards each other. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips drew nearer. A soft almost ghost of a kiss went on my lips. Then a butterfly kiss. And then he applied more pressure until we were actually kissing. I barely noticed it when his hands cupped my face and mine gripped his large arms.

Our lips moved in sync with one another sending waves of electricity down my body. It was almost surreal. I had never felt that way with Jason. Sure I liked kissing Jason, but Derek's kiss couldn't even be compared to that douche's.

A tongue ran along my lips gently, almost shyly. As if he wasn't sure of himself, like he was afraid I would reject him.

Slowly I granted him entrance instantly his tongue penetrated my mouth and our tongues danced and caressed each other for dominance. He won of course. His hands began to travel away from my face and they tangled themselves into my hair. My hands found themselves to be wrapped around his neck. How cliché. Not that I minded at all.

_Wake up. _It was a soft whisper, and it was hardly even there. But it was enough for me to realize I make kissing Derek Hale. I was kissing **Derek Hale**.

My eyes flew open to see his were still shut. I quickly pulled myself away from Derek and untangled myself from his warm embrace.

"That-. I don't- That shouldn't have happened," I finally spat out through intakes of breath.

His kiss had winded me. It made my toes curl and goose bumps rise. I couldn't look at him. All of those feeling I had been trying to keep locked up poured out. I was exposed and vulnerable. I felt weak and ridicules. I had let my walls fall down. No it didn't just fall down it shattered into a million little pieces and left me open to be wounded.

I hadn't realized how many marks Jason had actually left on me. Apparently a lot considering how I was feeling. But this wasn't Jason this was Derek Hale. The bad boy werewolf who's only purpose in Beacon Hills was to avenge his sister's brutal death.

I was in Beacon Hills because I was a screw up, a disappointment, and because I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. And it sucked. I let people think I was a bad ass Lupine when in all honest I was weaker than a human. I was configured and mutated beyond repair, and where Derek may have had _'family issues' _he still made it out beautifully unscathed.

"What," was all he could say.

"That shouldn't have happened. That can't happen again," Derek scoffed.

"Don't worry. It won't." He spat out in anger as he walked into the clinic to retrieve Deaton.

Once he had him, he threw him in the back of his car and hopped into the driver side. I followed and went to the passenger side.

* * *

We pulled up next to Stiles's jeep where Scott and him stood.

Derek and I hopped out of the car more than happy to be out of the awkward silence that seemed to have invaded the Camaro. That was a given though considering what had happened between us.

Scott eyed us up warily clearly noticing something off.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry he's in the back," I answered while walking to my two best friends.

They both walked towards the car and looked for themselves. Deaton sat with his mouth duct taped closed and his arms and hands bound tightly.

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles said sarcastically. No one laughed.

Scott patted my shoulder and pulled Stiles and I off

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked as we trudged our way up the stairs to the school.

"You said I was linked to the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right," Scott said while eyeing up the school.

We walked through the doors that Stiles had graciously broke the locks to and headed towards the school office. The last time I had been in there was for registration. That seemed like such a long time ago. When in reality it had only been a little over a month.

The office looked just the same as the last time except it wasn't dark the last time and it defiantly didn't have the eerie feeling that the school seemed to have when the lights were off and a psychotic alpha was running around the county murdering people.

"Okay one question. What are we gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles questioned while flashing the light in Scott's eyes making them glow like an animals.

"I don't know."

"And what are we going to do if he does show up?" he asked as he walked behind the desk and grabbed the microphone that turned on the intercom.

"I don't know," Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked at us in disbelief.

"Good plan," he said sarcastically.

"All right, you said a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"How did you know that," I asked stiles in surprise.

"Google. If you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?"

"I hope not," he answered.

"Yeah me too."

Stiles grabbed the microphone and handed it to Scott.

"All right. All you."

Scott cleared his throat loudly and looked uncertainly at me. I nodded my head, he took a deep breath, and clicked it on.

The next thing that happened would scar me for life. Scott's howl sounded more like a cat being put in a blender than a '_werewolf_' calling for his alpha.

I slapped my hands over my ears and growled. Was that what he thought a howl was? Because our definitions were then very wrong.

Thankfully his monkey sounds stopped and I was left with two very, very disappointed boys.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl right?"

I looked at him in shock. He had to ask?

"Yeah technically,"

"Well what did I sound like to you guys?" oh no.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott," Stiles admitted.

It was close to my 'cat in a blender' guess and thankfully Scott didn't need me to answer he had Stiles to tell him the cold hard truth.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this," his voice cracked.

"Hey, hey. We have a professional howler right in front of us. She turns into a giant freaking wolf, Scott! Luna," they both turned and looked at me with hopeful faces.

"All right boys," I flashed them my golden eyes and smirked. "I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

Scott took a deep breath and pressed the button that turns on the microphone. His eyes turned into a deep golden color and he inhaled sharply.

A howl/growl sounded through the air as Scott called his wolf to the surface and let his instincts guide him.

It was deep and throaty and it was enough for the hairs on the back of my neck to raise. My wolf stirred restlessly after the show of power my best friend had displayed.

We walked out of the school with smirks on our faces. Until we saw Derek's pissed expression.

"I'm gonna kill both of you," Derek yelled.

"Us both? She both? We both?" Stiles gestured wildly.

We looked at him in confusion but shrugged it off anyway.

"What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the whole state to the school?" Derek questioned.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott's apology was anything but sincere though.

"Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome," his voice rose an octave as if he were singing.

"Shut up," Derek demanded coldly. I chuckled.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles said in a de-flated tone.

I could hear a low growling as their bickering continued. My gaze shot towards the back of Derek's car only to find it empty.

"What did you do with him," Scott asked.

"What?" Derek looked back at his car to see it was empty.

"I didn't do anything," He answered.

A loud growl was heard and before I knew what was happening the Alpha's claw were embedded into Derek's stomach and he was puking up blood. The red substance came out of his mouth and open wound on his stomach like a fountain.

"Derek!" I screamed as I watched the alpha lift him off the ground and throw him to the side. I was grabbed on both sides of my body and drug towards the school.

"Derek," I screeched through a sob.

I was hysterical now. Tears ran down my face and my wolf was just as mad. She took partial control and I began to try to attack whatever was holding me. Through the tears and the hazy vision I was helpless.

"Derek!" I was thrown through the large double doors of the school and sent sprawling across the hard floor.

I curled up into a ball and continued to cry helplessly. It wasn't a slient cry either it was the loud heart wrenching type that made you want to cry too.

I was barely aware of Stiles dashing outside to grab something and Scott yelling to Stiles. I didn't care at that moment though all I cared about was that Derek was dead and the pain I felt at that moment was unbearable.

* * *

** Thank you every one who has reviewed/Favorited/followed my story it means a lot! So it's been a while, I know! and I'm sorry for that but things have been kind of hectic. SO tell me your thoughts on this chapter 'cause I want to know!** and _Read and Review. :)_


	20. Chapter 20 12

_"Derek!" I was thrown through the large double doors of the school and sent sprawling across the hard floor._

_I curled up into a ball and continued to cry helplessly. It wasn't a slient cry either it was the loud heart wrenching type that made you want to cry too._

_I was barely aware of Stiles dashing outside to grab something and Scott yelling to Stiles. I didn't care at that moment though all I cared about was that Derek was dead and the pain I felt at that moment was unbearable._

* * *

A large flashlight was shined down on me. It blinded me for a second, but I simply turned my gaze to the plain walls beside me. My fingers tapped aimlessly on the hard floor. Its consistent echoing kept me sane in the chaos surrounding me.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Stiles and Scott's faces flooded my vision. Their faces were blurred as my vision wavered in and out of focus.

"Luna! Luna, come on. Get up. We need to go! The alpha is right outside," Their voices mixed together and then I was seeing double.

"Come on!" I heard it through a haze. It was almost as if I were underwater.

I was vaguely aware of their arms wrapping around me and lifting me up. My eyes fluttered open and closed as they drug me through the dark shadowy halls of Beacon Hills High.

"Stiles, lift," Scot screamed.

"I'm trying! It's not my fault she's being so limp. It's like trying to lug around dead weight," Stiles tried to argue.

I was carried into a rather large classroom where the two boys placed me in a chair. I almost fell off the small seat. Stiles was right I was being a dead weight and I needed to stop. I needed to grow up. So what if Derek had just been gutted right in front of me.

The image of him being lifted off the ground and blood spurting out of his mouth and nose fluttered across my vision causing me to gasp for air and clutch the edge of the chair behind me.

A screeching sound had my ears ringing and stars dancing in my vision. I looked up to see Stiles and Scott dragging our English teacher's desk to the door.

"Sh. Stop, stop," I whispered while clumsily rising from the small desk. I leaned on it and looked up at them. Both of their gazes shot to me as I began to walk over to them like a drunken man.

"The doors not gonna keep it out," I told them.

"I know," Scott said admittedly.

"It's your boss," Stiles suddenly said.

That had my head reeling more, and more.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss," Stiles said through deep intakes of breathe.

"No!"

"Yes murdering psycho werewolf," Stiles leaned over the table and hissed out.

"That can't be," Scott argued.

"Oh, come on," He whispered.

I had finally made it over to the two boys and I leaned on Stiles for support. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing? " He asked rhetorically.

I tucked me head into his chest and he squeezed me closer to him.

"It's not him!"

"He killed Derek." I grabbed onto his shirt tightly and wound it in my hands for some comfort. He pulled me closer to him.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead!" He continued to argue.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That's doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury," Stiles told him.

I laughed bitterly and looked at the brown eyed werewolf. "He's dead Scott the sooner you admit it to yourself the faster you'll get over it." I wasn't sure whether I was talking to him or myself but it caused Stiles's hold to tighten around me.

"He's dead, and we're next," Stiles finally concluded.

"Okay!" Scott slammed his hand onto the table. "Just. What do we do?"

Stiles was still panting "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

Stiles flicked on the flash light and grabbed my hand with his unoccupied one. We walked to the large windows with Scott following behind closely. He began to grasp at the window as if to open it.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled," Stiles explained why he windows weren't opening.

"Then we break it." Stiles and I looked at Scott in disbelief.

"Which will make a lot of noise," Stiles pointed out.

"Then.- We run really fast." He looked out the window and towards our destination. Stiles's jeep. "Really fast,"

"Stiles," I said hesitantly. "What's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing wrong." We were all looking at the jeep. With Scott and I's enhanced vision we were able to clearly make out the large indent that Stile's jeep was sporting.

"It's bent," Scott told him.

"Like, dented?" he stepped up by Scott's shoulder while pulling me along with him.

"No, like bent," I corrected.

Stiles pointed the large flash light outside and squeezed my hand in anger and disbelief. "What the hell."

Suddenly the glass above us shattered causing us to duck down. Stiles covered me with his body like a shield and so did Scott.

I shoved them off in frustration. "I can take care of myself." I mumbled to myself while brushing off the glass.

Instantly our gazes shot forward to see a car battery skidding across the floor. Stiles grabbed my hand again and shined the light on it.

"That's my battery," Stiles told us while trying to stand up. I pulled him back down and he landed next to me with a thump.

"He could be right outside," Scott warned in horror.

"He is right outside!"

We all hunkered down away from the windows as quietly as we could. Across the battery was large claw marks that immediately gave us our answer of who did it.

"Just let me take a look!"

We slowly stood up and stealthily looked out the window. The school parking lot was horrifically empty besides Stiles's and Derek's cars.

"Anything?"

"No."

"Move now," Stiles asked.

"Definitely."

Stiles pulled me up and almost dragged me out of the class room. His hand was tightly latched to mine and I was entirely thankful because in that moment of weakness he was my rock. He was steadying me just like a best friend should. I think Scott was a little too much in shock to be doing anything and honestly who could blame him.

We walked down the dark hallways on high alert. The only light source we had was Stiles's flashlight and the almost full moon.

"This way," Scott began to steer us away.

"No, no, no, no," Stiles put his flash light hand on Scott's shoulder and stopped him.

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Every single room in this building has windows," Scott gestured to the class rooms.

"Or somewhere with less windows," Stiles suggested.

"Locker room." I suddenly said.

"Yeah!" I again found myself being pulled by Stiles.

I walked silently down the halls to the locker room but it didn't matter how quietly I was walking because the two boys didn't even know the definition of stealthy or silently.

Scott pushed through the boy's locker room door rather loudly and Stiles and I followed closely behind. Once we were far enough into the labyrinth of lockers we stopped. Stiles hand was still holding onto mine like a lifeline. Scott finally noticed but said nothing.

"Call your dad," Scott ordered.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off," Scott answered.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns!"

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with wolves-bane laced bullet to slow him down, you remember that?" He asked rhetorically.

"Then we- we have to. – We have to find a way out and just run for it," Scott finally decided.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile!"

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested.

Stiles got a distant look in his eyes and nodded. I had always wanted to drive Derek's shiny black camaro, but not like this. Not with his body lying somewhere with him bleeding out and his once tan skin pale and cold. His eyes lifeless without the usual emotions I saw swimming through. They were the only gate way to the _real _Derek. the one i had come close to discovering. I was almost there to. Hell, he even kissed me, but I shut him down like the idiot I was. All i wanted was for him to be in front of me again, glaring at me. I just wanted him there.

"That could work." He agreed "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and we take his car."

"And him," Scott and I said at the same time.

Stiles grip tightened he clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"Fine, whatever," He agreed and began to walk off with me.

"Wait." I pulled him to a stop when we got to the locker room door. Scott was right behind us. A loud clattering sounded behind the door and down the hall. The two boys froze in fear.

"What?" Stiles asked. His almond eyes were alit with fear.

"I heard something," I stated.

"Like what?"

"Sh quiet," Scott told him.

Everything went quiet as we began to back away from the door cautiously. I grabbed Stiles's flashlight and pointed the shining part into his pants so the light was no longer shining.

"Hide," I commanded.

Stiles swiftly let go of my hand and jumped into the door of the locker.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing," I hissed.

He opened the door after several seconds of fiddling with the handle and slipped in. His flashlight shone through the cracks but he quickly fixed that. Scott and I followed after getting into our own pale blue havens. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I looked down t the dirty green boxers. The smell that came off of it was absolutely horrific. I moved my gaze so I was looking out the small slits of the locker. I began breathing through my mouth to try to get the rancid smell and taste out of my senses which proved to be rather difficult considering they were all heightened.

I tuned my hearing in on the so called alpha. Instantly I realized something was different. The footsteps were lighter and I couldn't here the tapping of his talons hitting the hard floor. I breathed in his scent and realized it wasn't him.

An alpha's scent is very distinct. It's powerful, dominating, and it made you want to cower in a corner and call out for your mother. The creature on the other side of the door didn't have that smell. He was male and for a second I thought he was the alpha in human form, but even in their human form Alpha's have different scents that you could pick up.

This man smelt like fried chicken, barbeque, and lemon scented cleaner.

I racked my brain in hope of finding the scent in my memories. Suddenly I remembered catching whiffs of the scent while walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High. A man dressed in a grey suit who carried a mop with him all the time. The janitor.

I let out a sigh in relief. It wasn't the alpha, but I knew it was still lurking around somewhere in the building.

The door handle jiggled and shook and the door burst open. Through the slits in the locker door I caught a glimpse of the fried chicken smelling man. The boys began breathing hard as the janitor stopped right in front of the locker beside me. The locker Scott was hosting. The man looked through the holes and then pulled the door open swiftly. Scott began yelling and screaming along with the janitor. I hopped out of the boxer infested locker. The man spun to the right and screamed when he saw me. Stiles followed after and began making shushing sounds. The janitor jumped at the physical touch.

"Son of a bitch," The janitor wouldn't be quiet.

"Shh. Quiet," Stiles kept hitting the janitor over and over again in attempt to keep him quiet.

The janitor hunched down and put his hands on his knees. His balding head had beads of sweat dripping down his head. His wrinkles were very prominent on his fear stricken face.

"Quiet my ass!" He barked. Instantly my walls were up and I was ready to snap at this ass hole. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"I'm thinking about it now," I answered with a small growl.

"Luna, you're not helping," Scott hissed.

I clenched my fists and jaw in irritation.

"All of you get out!"

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said. I could feel the anger coming off in waves.

"Not okay! Get the hell out of here right now!"

He began shoving all of us towards the door. The janitor's chubby fingers kept hitting my back.

"Get your hands off of me," I ordered while whipping around and shoving him back. "Now ass hole listen for just a second or I'm gonna rip your head off. Literally," My voice dropped a little as I threatened him.

His face paled a little more as I glared down out the shorter plump man. A hand was placed on each of my shoulders and I was turned back around and pulled back.

"Luna, what is your problem," I heard Scott whisper.

The janitor continued his shoving but I didn't feel anything. Stiles was behind me, blocking my body from the man's harsh hits. We were literally thrown out of the boy's locker room. I knew that if it weren't for my enhanced agility and reflexes I would have been sprawled out on the floor. I caught Stiles right before he fell onto the floor.

"Just one second to explain," Stiles practically begged. His flashlight lit up the janitor's face as the man leaned on the door frame.

His arm flailed wildly. "Just shut up and go."

I was hit with a rancid smell that made my nose sting. The smell of burnt flesh, blood, wet dog. The scent was engraved into my mind. The Alpha.

"Watch out," I shouted to the unsuspecting man who was still shouting at us, but it was too late.

He shouted in surprise and fear as the alpha growled and pulled him back. The door was slammed shut and you could still hear his screaming. The janitor was thrown into the door. His bloody hands were placed on both sides of his head. They left red stains running down the glass part of the door.

All three of us shared the same look of horror and disgust. Scott quickly jumped towards the door and started shaking the locked handle. The man continued to bang on the door.

"No, no," Scott screamed as we began to pull him away from the screaming man.

As soon as I pulled him off we began running the opposite direction. There was no way we would have been able to save him anyway. The alpha had him so he was already dead and I wasn't going to risk my friends and my life for some dick head anyway. Selfish, I know.

With my enhanced hearing I could hear the man's heartbeat stop and I knew he was no longer alive. After that I heard I loud bang. Mistakenly I turned to see what the noise was from and my sense was flooded with the copper smell of blood. The door was laying on the floor with the mutilated janitor on top. His eyes were open but completely lifeless. I watch as a hair clawed hand reached out and pulled the man back into the locker room.

My jaw dropped in disbelief and horror. I had thought by now I would be used to the horror with me being a Lupine, but I was now learning I wasn't well equipped for this. Stiles probably was more prepared for it than I was. I thought my father had prepared me for the horrors of the supernatural world but really he only taught me how to fight till the end.

"Luna, come on! Do you want to get eaten by that, that thing?" Stiles exclaimed.

He began pulling on my arm I turned my head towards him and he put his hand in mine. Grabbing it tightly I followed him away from the psychotic alpha.

My feet almost soundlessly ran through the dark hallways. On each side lockers were lined against the walls. Every once in awhile we would pass a window that had the moons light shining through the glass. It was almost full and every time I saw it I was reminded of the full moon coming up and also of my birthday. I had never hated a school so much.

We finally reached two doors. Stiles let go of my hand and literally charged to the door. He ran into it with surprising force. Instead of Stiles going flying out the door like we all expected he flew **_into_** it. I would have laughed if it wasn't so serious.

"What the hell," I shouted.

Scott and I walked to the door where our panicked friend continued to spazz out.

Stiles jumped into it again. The door opened just enough for us to peek through and see the large dumpster placed in front of it.

"It's a dumpster," Scott pointed out the obvious.

"We can see that," I snapped.

I wasn't in the mood for this crap I had already been on edge for the last few weeks, (And no it wasn't _'that problem'_ .) and adding this additional stress wasn't helping.

The man I had a huge crush on had just been speared through the back and out the front by the crazy alpha with his nasty claws. I had just witnessed the janitor being killed by, again, the crazy alpha. And now I was locked in a high school with my two best friends while the _crazy _alpha was chasing us.

"He pushed it in front of the door." Stiles's voice cracked with fear. He started banging on it again.

"To block us in," Scott explained but I honestly don't think he was listening. He continued banging the door.

"Stiles, move," I ordered.

He didn't even ask why he just stopped and moved. I backed up several steps, maybe twenty feet, and readied myself for the collision and pain I would feel. I gritted my teeth and took off towards the door. I took large steps so literally my feet hit the ground three or four times.

Just as I was about to hit the door two arms grabbed me and pulled me off my course. The speed, forces, and, strength that I had put into that run had to go somewhere. We were sent sprawling on the ground. I began rolling until I hit the door with my back.

A loud **_crack _**sounded through the hallways and I was blinded with pain for several seconds. I blinked trying to clear my sight. When the stars and black dots finally cleared I saw two boys hunched over me with worried expressions on their faces. I groaned loudly in pain when I finally felt the cracked ribs.

"Why in the hell did you do that." I spat acidly at Scott from my fetal position on the floor.

"You would have made too much noise, but doesn't matter now because you made a lot anyway." He explained sheepishly. I glared at him.

Stiles stood up angrily and he started flailing around his arms. "Scott wh- are you. Ugh!" He didn't make any sense. "You're kidding right? You said _Derek _says she's a great fighter and she turns into a-a a giant wolf! She could have taken the alpha! But now all of her bones are broken!"

"A couple of ribs actually, and they are healing already," I said while sitting up. I winced as white hot flares of pain shot up and down my body. "I've told you before I've had worse." I leaned against the door while they continued their bickering.

"Thank god!" Scott exclaimed. "Sorry but I've never seen you fight before, and, well, as much as I love and trust you, Luna, I can't trust that you can fight the alpha," Scott said honesty.

"I understand," I winced as I felt the bone fusing itself back together. It wasn't comfortable that was for sure. "Now you two idiots, will you help me up?"

Scott and Stiles quickly helped me. My ribs were almost all the way healed but I still needed them to help me, and they both graciously did so too.

* * *

_First off let me tell you how incredibly sorry i am for making you wait two months. __**Two months! **__I promised myself i wouldn't be one of __**those **__writers, but promises are meant to be broken I guess. I loved all of your reviews and PM. I'm glad you guys haven't given up on me quite yet. _

_This is only half of the chapter. I had seventeen pages written for word but the little butts(sisters) got into my room and shut off the computer and of course I had forgotten to save it. So here i am with only seven pages now. :( hopefully it's not too short. I'll be putting the other chapter up sooner than the two month period i had you wait last time._

_Let me rant about teen wolf real quick though. Allisaac? really? even the ship name is horrible. eh! I hate the idea of it and i promise when i get to season three they will not be a thing. I actually have an oc planned for Isaac when i get to the second season and yes it will be co-existing with '__**Lupine'**__ I mentioned her back in my earlier chapters during the episode 'pack mentality' so if you guys want to go back and read about a certain blonde and tell me what you think that would be great. _

**_Reviews:_**

_Juti (guest)- thank you and i have a feeling you will definatly be liking the next chapter._

_Sweetshortandrandom- Why thank you! And I will :)_

_Paramorefreak100- Yes they did and there might be a lot more kissing (hint, hint wink, wink)_

_Blittza- I always love reviews like yours! :) I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. It means tons to me._

_Waitingangelofdeath- Now there is 20 chapters to read through. Haha I'm glad you are liking the story so much._

**_Read and Review please! tell me what you think! Thanks for the follows/favorites/and reviews._**


	21. Chapter 21

_Scott and Stiles quickly helped me. My ribs were almost all the way healed but I still needed them to help me, and they both graciously did so too._

* * *

"I'm not dying here."

"No one is dying!"

"Yeah you got me as a body guard!"

"So you've said a million times."

"Oh, so do you want me to revoke my offer is that it!"

"What! No. I never said that!"

"Guys!" Scott interrupted our quarrel. "We have bigger issues right now!"

"What does he even want," Stiles asked as we began walking again.

"Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah great. A psychotic werewolf into teamwork. That's just beautiful." He said sarcastically while pointing his flashlight around wildly.

I slammed my arm into his chest causing him to bend over and gasp in pain. I was too busy looking at the red eyed figure that was staring at us across the school. He sat on the roof of the other side of the building. I could feel his eyes on us. It made my hackles raise. I growled softly and broke eye contact.

The boys were now staring at the beast as well.

"Well don't just stand there! Let's go," I shouted while grabbing onto both of their wrist and dragging them away from the window.

From my peripheral vision I could see the Alpha running towards us. Seconds later the sound of glass breaking filled the hallways along with a _thud. _No longer was Stiles and Scott's panting and our shoes slapping the hard floor the only sound in the once silent school.

Why was I running? Wasn't I trained to defend the offence not run away and let the offender think he had the upper hand? My father would be even more ashamed of me than he was if he knew of my weakness. Not that he wasn't already.

What was wrong with me? It seemed as though moving to Beacon Hill erased everything I had learned in Nevada. What would my brother think if he knew? Would he be ashamed also? What about my deceased mother. What would she think. I attacked my boyfriend and I couldn't even remember what happened after that, that night. I couldn't remember if I even drew blood on him.

I shook myself from the thoughts of that night. I didn't need to be selfish and wallow in self pity. I had bigger problems to worry about. Like making sure my friends got out of the school alive.

"I'll distract him you guys get out of here," I said as we ran down the hallway.

The alpha was hot on or heels and there was no way they were going to make it without my interference.

"What!" They both shouted in between breathes.

"You heard me! Now go," I shouted as I let go of their sweaty hands. They looked at me in concern and fear. I skidded to a stop and gestured with my hands to them.

"Go you dorks!" I shouted. They finally tore their eyes away from me and continued down the hallway until they reached a door and disappeared behind it.

"See you later. I hope."

Seconds later I felt him breathing down my neck. Literally. Again the hairs on the back of my neck raised as I felt his presence. His stench was even more prominent now and the smell of burnt flesh and wet dog hit me like a brick wall.

I turned finally and I was met with his massive form. My eyes trailed up his fur covered body until I met his eyes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little scared, because trust me, I was terrified beyond words.

I choked down the lump in my throat and harnessed my emotions. There was no way I was going to beat him like this. I tried to think positive thoughts as his lips curled up into an almost smile. It was sinister and cruel and it made goose flesh rise on my leather clad arms.

_'I'm fine. I'm fine. I mean I've beat him before right? Yeah I totally slammed his ass.' _I thought to myself.

But I knew deep down that wouldn't be the case this time. There was something different that time. He seemed to be oozing power unlike our last encounter. Then it clicked. This beast had a pack unlike last time. Even though Scott didn't want to be a part of the beast's serial acts of aggression. and even with Derek dead the alpha was a lot more powerful. And with my emotionally unstable self my chances were pretty slim.

As that last thought crossed my mind I saw something change in the Alpha's eyes, and before I knew what was happening I was flying across the hallway with four large gashes running across my abdomen.

I felt the lockers before I saw them. I had never ever in my entire existence felt as much pain as I was in that second. I fell to the ground with a large thud. I could feel every bone in my body ache as I sucked in air and rolled onto my side. My legs screamed in protest and I was aware that my left leg had snapped, and so had several of my ribs. Again.

"Shit." I swore under my breath.

I groaned in pain as the familiar itching sensation ran through my bones. The feeling of my body healing. I tried to lift myself up but a burning feeling sent strikes of pain up my wrist. I had broke my wrist. Lovely.

The alpha began walking towards me at a slow pace. As if he were teasing me. My eyes widened and I quickly sat up even though the pain was almost unbearable. Almost.

A surge of anger ran through my blood and bite down on my tongue hard enough to draw blood just to control it. The only way I was going to possibly injure the alpha was in my wolf form and even then I was going to need back up. My bones throbbed as I tried to gain my strength back.

"My bones are going to break anyway." I growled to myself as I ripped of my leather jacket and my necklace. My shoes were next followed by my pants, and then my over shirt so I was just in my tank-top and underwear. By the time I was done the only bone that was broken in my body was my leg. I stood up and leaned on my good leg until it healed.

"Now let's really play," I muttered as I stood in a running position.

Now if you were to have seen us right then you would have laughed. If you know, were used to a giant red eyed hairy monster. I was practically naked in my white socks, thin white tank where you could see my black bra and my boxer styled panties. Lovely image, I know.

The alpha was quite a ways distance from me. I enjoyed the space from the monster because I knew it wasn't going to last long. With that thought in mind I sprung forward and began running towards the alpha.

Within seconds I was on all fours and running full speed. I watched as he slightly faltered but I paid no attention as I slammed into his massive form. We slid back several feet and before we stopped our teeth were latched onto each other as we tried to rip each other's throats out. Quite literally.

My claws tore into his fur and I could feel his warm blood leaking through his skin, and I felt it touching the rough pads of my paws. He yipped in pain as I bit into his side. His blood poured into my mouth, but even though I was causing him pain I could feel his skin healing around my teeth and claws. Just as I thought that I felt his claws rip into my stomach and he pushed me back.

I rolled away from him because of the force. When I stopped I looked back up at him to see him bent over and breathing heavily. It looked like he was trying to control something. I used his distraction to my use, and turned away from him. I ran down the hall and tried to put as much space in between us as possible.

As soon as I was clear down the hall way I stopped and threw my head back. I sucked in as much air as I could before I blew it out only with the sound of my voice with it. The hallways shook and vibrated as my call was heard all around. I knew my father would hear it and all I could do was hope and pray that he would answer it.

Just as I dropped my head back down I was rammed into with a surprising amount of force. I growled as the alpha pinned me to the floor. He hovered above me. His teeth were sharp and saliva dripped from his fangs. His eyes were pure red and they seemed to be alight with something foreign to me. In his pupils I could clearly see my own. My eyes weren't gold as I thought and remembered. They were a silver with blue and gold specks.

My eyes widened and I was surprised beyond words. The last time I had actually saw my reflection in my wolf form was when I was in Nevada. There was a river that ran along the forest. My brother and I would always run to it before he had left. It was our haven you could say.

In my surprise the alpha took my distraction and used it. He bit down hard on the side of my neck and ripped off my fur and skin. I howled and yipped in pain.

I looked into his eyes and they seemed to scream _'payback'. _I remembered my first night in Beacon Hills when I was running through the forest. I recalled how I found him attacking Scott, and how I fought with him to get him away from him. How I ripped the piece of flesh from his body. That seemed like such a long time ago.

I knew then that I probably wasn't going to make it out of the school. The alpha was far too strong and powerful. I clenched my eye lids tightly as I waited for him to deliver the final blow. Just as he raised his paw for another strike a powerful howl shook the school. It was my father. He was coming to save me after all. And from the sounds of it he was very close. I just needed to wait for him a little while longer and defend myself from the monster.

With a new found strength I bucked my body and grabbed onto his clawed hand. He howled in pain as I stood up and began dragging him across the halls. I only got away with this for a few moments and then he ripped his deformed paw from my mouth and he began stalking closer. Instead of backing up and cowering away like I had been all night I ran at him and lunged. Again my jaws clamped tight on his flesh as we tumbled back down to the ground.

I tore into him to the best of my ability but as my claws went into his flesh I could feel it healing just seconds later. The alpha had had enough of my '_violent' _acts towards him and I found myself tumbling down the hallway. Again.

I landed near the shattered window that he had broken trying to catch us. I felt weak and entirely drained when I came to a complete halt. My head lolled to the side as I tried to look back at the alpha. Through my hazed vision I could see his sinister smirk. I looked at the ground where I had skidded and saw a long streak of dark crimson red. I let my head fall back down and clenched my eyes shut tightly.

Was this seriously how I was going to die? By the hands of some psycho murder who had killed people. People including Laura, and Derek. Thinking of him brought a stab of pain that had become familiar in the last two hours I had been trapped in the school for. So in my last moments on earth I was going to lay there and think depressing thoughts. Wasn't exactly how I thought I would go but, you know. Shit happens.

The sound of his claws hitting the ground had me opening my eyes. His flaming eyes stared down at me with such an intense violent hatred it had me shuddering. The raw emotion his in his eyes scared me in ways I had never felt. He came to a stop right by my crippled form. He raised a clawed hand that was already dripping with my blood. I stared at him and refused to break eye-contact. I would look at the monster as he killed me. He wouldn't have the satisfaction of me cowering.

I took in a deep breath as I prepared myself for the ripping of my flesh. He growled one last time and swung his claws down to my neck. It never came. A flash of brown and white came above me and knocked down the unsuspecting alpha. I followed them with my eyes and saw a large brown and white wolf hovering over the alpha. It was another alpha: My alpha: my father!

I smiled a wolfish grin and he copied it. His giant paw was placed on the alpha's chest. My father easily overcame the alpha's size. He looked back down at the alpha and growled. He then threw his head back and howled. It was deep, haunting, and melodious. With my last bit of strength I brought myself up to a sitting position and threw my head back and joined his singing.

The howl of victory.

* * *

**_Third person._**

A loud howl ran through the school as the five teenagers locked themselves in the science lab.

"There it is again! What if she's hurt, man." Stiles asked his best friend in worry.

"Come on its Luna she can take care of herself. Let's deal with the three who can't alright." Scott said.

"What are you guys talking about. It better not be about me," Lydia barked.

"Not everything is about you, Lydia," The strawberry blonde's head shot towards her blonde boyfriend with an acid look.

"What are you two tool bags talking about," Jackson sneered.

He hated being at the school at night. It gave him the shivers and what made matters worse were his annoying girlfriend who clung to his arm and pulled on his injured shoulder. The only reason he was here was to get on Allison's good side and find out what McCall's game was. The fact that McCall had suddenly became star player pissed him off to the extremes. It didn't help that he had been getting little to no sleep with his nightmares. He wanted to know what was going on, and all he knew was that Derek had gone psycho and was on a mass murdering rampage. Not that the freak wasn't crazy anyway. What type of guy stabs you with his nails in the back of the neck. Jackson wounds still hadn't begun healing. He had had them for over two weeks and his high maintenance girlfriend hadn't asked him about it once. He wasn't that surprised, but it still hurt that his _girlfriend _could care less about his well being. As long as his injuries didn't affect their sex she didn't give a crap.

"Nothing," Stiles said suddenly.

Jackson glared holes into the awkward teen who stood near his best friend.

Stiles was more than worried for Luna. She was one of his best friends after all. What if she were hurt or worse dead. What if she had ditched them and grabbed Derek and left. That thought brought a sour taste to his mouth. It was obvious she had feelings for the leather clad werewolf, and it bugged the crap out of him for a reason he was unaware of.

All he knew was when Luna looked at Derek it was a distinct look. A look of longing and attraction. Her abnormally deep green eyes would light up at the mention of his name. And he saw the way Derek looked at her. When she wasn't looking at him his eyes would soften and for a second you could see something in there besides the hard headed jerk face Derek Hale was. Then as soon as Luna would look back the glare would return. It made Stiles sick to even think about it. And the look of sheer horror and shock that placed itself onto her beautiful face when the alpha _killed _Derek was enough to make him want to cry. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her in her sadness but then he realized who the look was for, and the appealing idea was replaced with a rock in his stomach.

He hated that feeling. It was the same feeling he would get when he saw his long time crush kiss her douche of a boyfriend. Sure he was captain of the lacrosse **and** swim team, and sure he had the perfect body and face girls _dreamed _of, but did she really have to like **_him_** so much.

Stiles dropped his head onto his arms as he situated himself at one of the many lab desks. His best friends were werewolves and one of them was out sacrificing them self why he was there moping around.

What a coward. He thought to himself.

"There's a door that leads to the roof. We can use the escape hatch to get down," Lydia suddenly shouted as her eyes lit up with relief.

All of them ran to the door at the end of the classroom and Lydia jiggled the handle. To all of their disappointment it was locked. Dead bolted.

"This can't be happening," Allison cried.

"The janitor has a key," Scott muttered to his friend.

"You mean his body has it," Stiles corrected.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Whatever, man! You've never done that before it's always been Luna. And incase you hadn't noticed she isn't here right now. She's off fighting that thing," Stiles whispered.

He was beyond pissed. They shouldn't have left her like that. They should have stayed and fought beside her. What type of friend was he? What type of Man? His father would be ashamed. It was the guy's job to protect the girl not the other way around. There was finally a human of the female gender that was willingly putting him in her presence. All of the time. And he left her to the beast. Literally.

"I can do it. The faster we get out of here the faster we can get Luna." That got Stiles attention.

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know." He walked off to his girlfriend.

"The janitor has the key. I can get it." Scott said loud enough so they could all hear.

"You can't be serious." Allison hissed.

"It's the best plan," He tried to reason.

"For what? Getting murdered. He's killed three people, Scott. Don't you get that?" She was crying now.

"I'm doing it to get you out of here safely," She bowed her head and her dark brown curls flooded around her face providing a shield from the four people watching her break down.

"You can't go out there unarmed," she suddenly said.

He looked around and spotted a pointer. It was the one Mr. Harris used to teach and sometimes smack Stiles with. He grabbed it and showed it to the people surrounding him. They all gave him disapproving looks.

'Ah, the things Luna would have said if she were there.' Stiles couldn't help but think.

"What it's better than nothing!" He defended.

"There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Everyone's attention was turned to the red head.

She jerked her head to the side and everyone followed her gaze. There mounted on the wall was a locked cabinet where Harris stored the chemicals for labs.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid at him?" Stiles sarcastically said.

It felt good to let her know she wasn't in charge and that he didn't kiss the ground she walked on even though in his mind he secretly did. She didn't need to know that though.

"No. A fire bomb." She spat back. "In there is everything

You need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Everyone stared at her with blank expressions.

How smart was she? They all thought she was some dumb bimbo who put the B in Strawberry-Blonde.

"Self-igniting…" Stiles trailed off.

"Molotov cocktail," She finished in annoyance. Again with the blank looks.

"What?" She cooly asked. "I read it somewhere," She tried to defend herself. Mostly to Jackson.

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles said.

Jackson walked over with a cocky expressing and with his leather covered arm he smashed the glass in.

"You were saying?" Jackson smirked at Stiles rancid expression as Lydia grabbed the supplies.

Within moments she was mixing and combining all of the ingredients for the bomb. Jackson walked over to his girlfriend and began handing the ingredients that she needed to her.

"Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid." Jackson hesitated over the two bottles of yellow substance either one of them could be it. He guessed and handed her the one closest to him.

She took it without question and mixed it in with the rest. With a satisfied smirk she put the cap on the bottle and handed it to Scott.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." Allison said through her tears as she threw her hands around in wild gestures.

"We can't just sit here and waiting for Stiles's dad to check his messages." Scott replied as he leaned over the desk and looked at his girlfriend.

"You could die! Don't you get that? He's killed three people." She leant over and continued arguing while the other three stood by the side awkwardly. All of them except Jackson who was enjoying every ounce of McCall's pain.

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something." Allison stood back and shook her head at him. The tears began falling freely again even though she had just got them to stop.

"Scott, just stop!" She swung her arms around wildly as she walked around the desk to meet him. Scott met her half way.

Allison bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell." Scott stared down at his weeping girlfriend. He didn't like seeing her in this much pain. It was like being shot with her father's arrow again only through the heart. As cheesy as that sounded it was true.

"So do you. You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night. About Luna being okay, and about you making it out safe. Just… Just please… Just please don't go. Please don't go out there. Please don't leave us. Please. Please. Please." She gestured to the door. Scott grabbed her hand and held it with his. She placed the other one over his.

He looked away, not able to look at his girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes. She searched his face for some sign.

"Lock it behind me."

He tore his hands away from his girlfriend and tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm and brought her back to her embrace. She placed both hands on his neck and he on her waist. Her lips were slightly cold and tasted like salt from her tears. He hated that he was causing her so much pain. But he needed to find Luna and get out of there. He pushed her slightly away and a few rogue tears fells down his cheeks as well. He patted her arms and then briskly walked away leaving her broken and alone. She turned her back, back to him as he had her. Figuratively and literally.

* * *

Nothing was happening in the science room. They all stood there engulfed in their own thoughts. Stiles's about his two best friend's safety, Allison's about Scott's, Lydia's about making it to the winter formal alive, and Jackson about the victory in Scott's suffering.

The sound of metal breaking shook them from their trance like stated and they stared at the door in fear. Out of instinct they all huddled together in fear and Stiles grabbed the hand pointer that Scott had put on the desk. Lydia looked at him in disgust almost and he just shrugged.

Suddenly the door was slammed open with a bang causing all of them to scream. Especially Stiles and it wasn't exactly the manliest of screams either. At the door way was a baffled man with hair that had little hairs of grey throughout it. There was crow's feet by his eyes and his eyes were a startling blue. He was shirtless with baggy sweatpants, and in his hand he held a wolf necklace. But the most noticeable thing was the girl he carried in his arms.

Her forehead glistened with sweat that reflected the silver moonlight, and there was dried blood on her lips going down her chin and her neck. Her grey t-shirt had four slash marks and was drenched in blood. The girls hair was jet black and matted with sweat. Stiles could barely recognize his best friend.

"Luna?" He choked out. It caused a chain reaction.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"The mountain lion!"

"There is no way in hell that is Luna!"

"QUIET!" The man yelled his blue eyes went black for a split second and he had to reign in his wolf. This is why he didn't work with the youth.

Everyone went silent and each of their faces was a mask of horror. Only Stiles and Jackson had seen his eyes change thankfully but Jackson was even more terrified than before.

"Where's the nurse's office?"

Stiles was the first one to overcome the shock. He cleared his throat and brushed past the large menacing man.

"This way." Everyone followed after.

* * *

Once they were inside the nurse's office they laid the battered girl on the bed and began searching for alcohol and bandages. Lydia found the wrap and gauze, Stiles the rubbing alcohol, and Allison grabbed paper towels and wetted them under the water faucet. Jackson stood to the side and watched.

"Boy." The man barked. Jackson jumped and looked at him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help my daughter."

Stiles dropped his supplies and gaped at the man.

"You-you.. You're Luna's dad?" He sputtered out.

"Last time I checked the birth certificate, yeah." He growled lowly. Stiles shrinked back slightly as did the other four.

"You're a Lupine, too?" He asked.

"What do you know of Lupines?" His voice was low and threatening even if he hadn't meant it that way.

"Nothing," He squeaked as he bent down and grabbed what he had dropped.

The man watched him with careful eyes. Allison walked over to him with the paper towels.

"I can clean her off if you want me to," She said carefully.

He seemed to sniff the air almost. Allison played it off as her imagining thing because of her nerves. The man reminded her of her father. The air around him was almost _powerful _it seemed and he had dominance like her father. It was different though. His was more primal, animalistic, regal you could say. Where's her father's was more contained. This man was powerful and he knew it too.

"Argent," He spoke.

"How do you know her name," Jackson asked. The man switched gazes to him.

"A hunch."

"So, do you want me to?"

"Go ahead." The male Lupine took a step back then retreated to the window. The Moon was almost full and he stared out the glass. The silver light lit up his regal features and as Stiles looked at him he was able to see the family resemblance.

Stiles walked over to Allison and looked at his crippled friend. Her lips were chapped instead of their usual softness and they were and dark red from the blood. He wiped away a stray hair that was matted onto her forehead. He hated seeing her like this. Hated it! It was an antithesis to the usual strong ferociousness that she usually held. She seemed weak fragile even and it blew him away that someone so strong willed could look so… Defeated.

Allison bunched up the shirt so it was out of the way but not showing anything to above her stomach. She carefully wiped away the blood on the four open wounds she bared. Allison then moved to the gash on her collar bone to her neck. She hadn't talked to Luna in awhile and she felt horrible because of it. What if she were dying and this would be her last time seeing her. Gosh she felt horrible. Shoulda, woulda, coulda, she chanted.

"I need the alcohol, Stiles." She said.

"Right." He handed Allison it and she took the cap off.

"Let's hope she's really unconscious." Stiles muttered. He carefully grabbed her shoulders and readied himself for what would happen if she were to wake up.

The sound of liquid hitting flesh filled the room and instantly Luna's green eyes opened. She shouted in surprise and pain and weakly thrashed around.

She screamed in pain and surprise. Within a second Big. L stood above her. He locked gazes with her and his eyes turned black.

"Sleep," he ordered. Instantly her head lolled back and hit the pillow. Stiles sighed in relief and he shakily let go of her. What a night this was turning out to be.

"I need the bandages." Allison awkwardly said.

Lydia walked over to the group and handed Allison a small plastic container that held multiple assortments of gauze and wrap. Allison got right to work, patching up her friend's wounds. After she was done she pulled the tattered shirt back down Luna's torso and took several steps back.

"Done."

Her father walked back over to her and seemed to study her. Stiles held his breathe and waited for his best friend's dad to be done with whatever he was doing.

"There was another. Where is he now." The Lupine asked breaking the eerie silence.

"He went to find the keys on the janitor," Stiles answered.

"I'll stand watch, and wait for him to return," He said and then walked out of the Nurse's office.

Everyone let out a sigh, thankful that the intimidating man had left. The four of them walked over to Luna who was still unconscious.

"Anyone else get the creeps with that dude," Jackson muttered. No one else replied.

"What do you think happened to her?" Allison asked.

"Obviously she was attacked," Stiles said.

"By what?"

"A mountain lion," Lydia finally spoke up.

"No. My dad killed the mountain lion. Remember?"

"I'm sure there's more than one mountain lion in California, Allison," Lydia replied snidely.

Lydia was absolutely furious with her friend. She had seen the way that Allison and Jackson flirted. Jackson was _her _boyfriend not Allison's. Allison had her own boyfriend to worry about. she didn't need to be hitting on her's. Some friend she was.

"The claw marks are to large and spaced apart to be a mountain lion," Allison said.

"Yeah you would know because you know everything about wild animals," Lydia said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"You know what, Lydia? I actually know a lot more about this stuff than you think. It might have been a bear or something bigger."

"Hey let's stop with the cat fight. Does anyone else think it was weird Luna's dad brought her here instead of the hospital. Not to mention in the middle of the night?" Jackson asked the groups.

The girls turned away from each other and looked at Jackson.

"That is super weird," Lydia agreed.

"What if they were already here?"

"Why would they be-," Jackson was cut off by a loud roar.

The whole school seemed to shake with the ferocity and power that the sound possessed. Everyone put their hands to their ears in order to stop the loud sound from damaging their ear drums. Jackson suddenly fell to his knees and he held onto the back of his neck in pain. He began screaming causing everyone to jump in surprise. The three teens stared down at him in shock as they tried to piece together what was happening.

Jackson dropped his hand to the floor to support his body weight as he fell forward.

Stiles could clearly see the three claw marks running down his neck. He was surprised and worried at the same time.

How had Jackson gotten those? Did he know about werewolves? About Scott and Luna? Who had clawed him, and why was he riving on the floor in pain?

Finally the roaring stopped and Jackson was on the floor gasping for air. The two girls had stopped bickering and bent down to help him up. He took it gratefully.

Stiles just watched Jackson carefully.

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Jackson covered his neck again and broke out of girl's grasps.

"Like, seriously, I'm okay," He lied as he tried to recover his _cool._

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison said back.

She stared at him with her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles said as he tried to grab Jackson's collar and conform if the marks were really from claws. Jackson slapped his hand away violently and then huffed in annoyance.

"I said I'm fine."

"it's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened," Lydia said to Allison and Stiles.

"As if you actually care," Jackson hissed. Lydia looked shock and in her eyes shone sadness and hurt. She looked down at the floor dejectedly.

She _did_ care.

Suddenly the door burst open again and in Luna's father walked with a stoic expression on his face. He locked the door back up, then he walked over to his daughter and touched her forehead with only one thought in his head.

_Awake_

Her eyes fluttered open lazily revealing her bright green orbs. She began coughing weakly as she rolled over and hissed in pain.

Stiles rushed over to her in relief.

"I feel like I was just ran over by a semi," She muttered.

Stiles laughed, grateful that his friend was okay.

"What are you laughing at Stiles? I am in serious pain right now," She said jokingly as she sat up. Her bare feet hung limply over the sides.

Stiles hugged her tightly. Causing her to hiss and push him away.

"Dude, I wasn't joking," She rubbed her abdomen sorely.

Her father walked over to her side and he seemed to shield her from the teenage boy.

"Where's Scott?" The room became silent again and Allison's eyes watered at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"The dumb ass let us here for dead to go get some _keys_," Jackson said angrily.

Luna finally acknowledged the presence of the three other teens.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked curiously.

"We could ask you the same question," Jackson said.

"I wouldn't answer."

"Neither will we," Jackson seemed to stick his nose in the air childishly. Not that he realized he was acting immaturely. Allison sighed and stepped in.

"I got a text from Scott telling me to meet him here, but apparently he didn't send it," She said as she waved her phone around.

Luna's eyebrows knit together in confusion. She was more than confused about what was going on.

"And now he's out there with that psycho, Derek," Jackson hissed.

"What did you just say?" She barked.

"Luna, Luna, I'll explain everything later, just please calm down," Stiles begged as he saw the murderous look in her eyes.

"What about Derek?"

"He's the murderer. You know the one who's been killing everyone," Jackson mocked.

"Listen here you punk ass rich boy," Luna stood up from the bed. She pointed a finger at the high maintenance jock in fury.

"I know Derek, and whoever told you about him is false since he's de-." Luna was cut off by her father's demanding voice.

"Sit down, Luna, and stop threatening the boy."

Luna tried to fight the alpha but the instinct and power had her sitting back down.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps, and heavy panting caught her and her father's attention. They were coming closer to the room where they were all at. The two of them were on high alert as they got ready for an attack.

The person stopped at the door and the pair could hear his soft growls and panting. The sound of metal and clicking rung through their ears.

The person had a key.

"Alright can we not fight for half a second here," Stiles asked as he ran a hand through his almost nonexistent hair.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now," Allison checked her phone again and continued her pacing.

Suddenly a loud snap of metal breaking echoed through the room. Luna hopped down and followed her friends as they rushed to the door.

"Scott," Allison exclaimed as a large shadow passed by the door.

"Scott!" She repeated only this time she was shouting as she shook the door handle. The door wouldn't open and everyone but Luna's father began to panic.

"Where's he going?" She tried to see him through the window.

"Scott, Scott, Scott," She repeated and began banging on the door.

"Stop," Luna suddenly shouted. "Do you hear that?"

She could hear sirens ringing through the night and everyone quieted down and strained there ears to listen.

"Listen," Lydia barked suddenly.

They all sighed as they finally heard it to. The five of them walked to the window and saw two police cruisers pull up next to Stiles's jeep.

The group sighed and then shouted for the police as they got out of their cars.

Sheriff Stilinski pulled out his large flashlight then pointed it at the group. Luna flinched at the brightness but said nothing.

She was thankful her friends were going to leave the school safely.

* * *

You sure it was Derek Hale?" Stiles's dad asked skeptically as Scott his son and himself walked out of the school and down to the parking lot.

"Yes I saw him, too."

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

"We're still looking," The sheriff answered.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Scott we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, and there was nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do." Stiles's dad lied.

"No you don't!" Scott finally yelled.

The sheriff stopped in surprise and turned to face Scott and his son.

"Y-you have this look on you like you feel bad for me," Scott moved his arm around wildly. "Like you want to believe me but I know you don't."

The sheriff sighed then looked at the ground, and then back to Scott with such an intense gaze it startled the teen wolf.

"Listen to me. We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him, okay?" The sheriff put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

"Sheriff," a deputy called.

Stiles's father looked over to his men then back to the two boys.

"You two go check on your friend, Luna. I'll talk to you later." He walked off leaving the boys by themselves.

"Well we outlasted the alpha! It's good, right? Being alive?" Stiles said.

"Because of, Luna. He knew where you guys were. He walked right past you. You don't think that it knew exactly where we were?" and there went the slight happiness Stiles was feeling.

"Well then how come were still alive?"

"It wants me in its pack!" he whisper shouted. He sighed and dropped his head down to Luna's shoulder. "But I think first,… I **_have_**to get rid of my old pack," He finally said.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia. You. Luna," He listed it off. Stiles looked up in horror.

"He wants me to kill you all."

"Well good luck killing off, Luna," He said seriously.

"And that's not the worst part."

"How in the ho-holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when he made me shift… I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you."

"Well I guess it was good thing Luna's creepy dad was there then after all, huh?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Luna's dad was there?" Scott asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Holy crap, man. If you thought Derek was scary this guy was, like… I don't even know."

"Well guess we know where Luna gets it." Over Stiles shoulder Scott saw something that made his blood boil.

He brushed past Stiles with a slack jaw and walked over to an ambulance where his boss sat. _Former boss. _The paramedics checked his blood pressure.

"There you are." Dr. Deaton (the alpha) sat with a smirk as the two boys stopped in front of him.

"How?" Scott choked out. "How did you-?"

"Get out?" he finished. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise," he joked. No one laughed though.

"Guys let's let the EMTS do their job," a deputy said as they pushed the two shocked teens away.

"Can we find Luna now, please?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Stiles looked around for his friend and saw her standing with her back to them on the leaf covered ground next to a tree. He patted Scott and they both walked to her. Once they reached her they saw the sad depressed look in her eyes.

"He really is _dead_, isn't he," It wasn't a question. She didn't even look at them. Luna sighed deeply then looked up at the star covered sky.

"I knew I shouldn't get attached," Her voice cracked as she tried to rein in her tears.

Stiles and Scott stood speechless. They had never seen her so… weak. And it terrified the both of them.

"I shouldn't have gotten attached to anyone. Everyone gets hurt in the end or they leave." The girl turned her head and looked at the rough bark. She placed a hand to it and breathed in heavily.

"I didn't want him to die. I didn't want anyone to leave. I don't want you two to leave, but I know eventually you will," She sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Stiles repeated while walking over to the front of her.

His hazel orbs locked with her water filled green ones.

"We're not leaving, okay? Not Scott. Not me. So get those crazy thoughts out of your head." He tapped her fore head and then enveloped her in a hug.

"Come on, Scott," Stiles gestured to him.

Scott smiled then joined into the group hug. The three held onto each other like a life line while Luna cried.

"Luna your dad scares me," Stiles said. She chuckled and squeezed the two boys tighter.

"He scares everyone," She mumbled.

"Even you?"

She didn't answer him.

"What was he doing there anyway?" Scott asked.

"I needed his help. I was getting my ass kicked."

"Is that why you were so beat up when he brought you in?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yeah. I thought I could take him. I beat him before, but now he's more powerful than I am, sorry I wasn't much help." She said dejectedly.

"We're alive aren't we?"

"Not all of us," Luna muttered.

"Derek's a douche anyway," Stiles joked.

"Doesn't mean you had to turn him into the supposed murderer. Gosh, he's dead the least you could have done is respect him enough to let him rest in peace." She pushed them off of her and stood alone again.

"It was Scott," Stiles flailed around wildly and pointed a finger to him.

"Thanks for throwing me to the wolves," Scott hissed.

"Correction wolf," Stiles said.

"Wolves," I deep voice said suddenly. The two boys spun around in fear and came face to face with the intimidating father of Luna.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked even though it was clear he didn't care.

"No- no we were just, um, talking, and you know. Yeah your totally fine no interruption here," Stiles blubbered until Luna walked up to him and jabbed him in the side. He grunted the smiled through the pain.

"I was just going to leave," She said and walked to her father with a neutral face, trying to play it off as if she weren't just crying.

He could smell the salt water from her tears and see the red puffiness around her eyes.

"These are your friends, Luna?" He said while looking back in fourth between the two boys.

"Yeah. This is Scott, and that's Stiles," she pointed at the two individually.

"Well your taste in friends have definitely changed," he pointed out.

"I remember you used to hang out with the popular group." The boys looked at her dad in shock.

"That's enough." She said through gritted teeth. She didn't want the bitter memories resurfacing.

"And that boy. What was his name again? Ja- Ja- Jason,"

"Shut up!" she growled her eyes flashed silver and then she looked back at the ground.

"And now you hang out with a bitten were wolf and his weakling friend. You used to hang out with the strong and powerful group. Now this."

"You might need to redefine your definition of power and strength. Because I promise you they aren't lacking in it," Luna spat out.

He glared down at his daughter then pushed through the boys towards the forest. Suddenly he shifted shredding his sweat pants. He turned his head towards the group and glared. The words were silent but she could understand the meaning.

_Come on_

"I'm getting a ride from Sheriff Stilinski." She said "I don't feel like shifting. I'm too tired," she excused herself.

But the reality of the situation was the girl was frightened to shift. After seeing her reflection and seeing her silver eyes had scared her. Luna knew longer knew who she was, and she wanted to surround herself in the people she could count on and talk to.

Her father bared her teeth and let out a frustrated growl. He turned his head then dashed into the forest.

"Well that was…" Stiles trailed off.

"Different. It was like talking to an older version of Jackson. He really hates us doesn't he?" Scott asked.

"No. At least I don't think so. You don't know him like I do and one of his greatest flaws is making sure other people think they're below him," The young shifter bit out.

"I wouldn't lose any sleep over it." She concluded.

"That's not what I'll be losing sleep over tonight," Stiles laughed.

"You and me both," Scott patted the back of his friends back and the group walked towards the parking lot where their ride was.

"What color are my eyes?" She randomly asked catching both of the off guard.

"Green," Stiles said like he was talking to a child.

"What color are my wolf's?" She flashed her what she thought were golden eyes to the boys.

"Silver like they've always been," Scott answered.

Luna let out a deep breath like she had been punched in the gut.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," They both looked at her skeptically but she didn't meet there eyes.

_They hadn't always been silver._

They made it to the cruiser and suddenly Scott saw his girlfriend.

"I'll be back," he said. Stiles and Luna nodded then got in the cruiser.

"Allison!" Scott shouted as he saw his girlfriend walking in the parking lot. "Are you okay?" He asked once he reached her.

She looked away from him with a scowl. Her arms were folded and her brown eyes were hard.

"My dad's on his way." Scott looked down at her in surprise at her cold behavior.

"You need… You need anything from me?" He rocked back on his feet and bit his lip. He didn't like how she was acting. Want me to go with yo-"

"No." She cut him off."I don't she stared at the ground in anger.

"Okay."

"And I also don't know what happened to you in there." She finally looked up at him with tears in her brown eyes. "I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but… Right now, I don't… I don't think I can trust you." She stared up at him and watched as his face fell and tears started pooling in his eyes.

"Allison, I can explain."

"I don't care!"

"Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say anything."

"Scott, I can't,"

"Allison stop. Allison just please just stop!" She finally quieted down and let him talk. Please just don't say anything. Stiles's dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and, I-I-"

"Scott-."

"I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call…-" He was desperate.

"Don't." She finally said.

"What," he breathed out. He deflated.

"Don't call." They searched each other's eyes for a sign.

"Just…" she turned away. "Just, please don't call me." Allison turned her back to him and walked away leaving him there staring after her with a broken heart. Only when she was far enough away she let the tears fall.

That night wasn't going well for anyone.

* * *

So here it is. The second part of Night School. This has been one of the hardest episodes for me to write and I was so excited to get to it too. I'm finally done with it though and now we're going to really get into Luna's past, Derek/OC, Action, Family, and Luna's wolf.

I hope your excited!

_Reviews_

Waitingangelofdeath**: **Thank you for supporting me even though I've been a slow updater recently.

Paramorefreak100: I can't wait to write it!

Sweetshortrandom: Well who doesn't love Stiles? Haha. And I agree with you. Allison used to be one of my favorite characters but now I hate her with a passion!

xXbriannaXx: I'm glad you are enjoying my story it means alot :).

* * *

Thank you guys for all of your continued support it means the world to me.

**_Read and Review :)_**


End file.
